The Other Glade
by AsgardianGrizzly
Summary: Summary: there is another Glade and another group of survivors. They struggle to maintain a society and survive the torturous things that live in the Maze. Will they escape? Will they survive? Or will the seemingly infinite number of dangers increase? SUBMISSIONS ARE ALREADY CLOSED! Will become a crossover with The Real World is Scary's 'The Group Before A'. (It's a must read!)
1. Fill In Form

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction and I figured: what better way to do it than to include my readers? So please submit a character! The info is below. The submissions should be in by Wednesday the 19****th**** if not earlier. **

RULES (yes, I have rules. Only 3):

No copycats. Thomas is Thomas. Newt is Newt. Minho is Minho. Don't copy them.

Be crazy. If you think it's too crazy that your character threatened to light all the food on fire if the others didn't tell her/him where they were….it's not. I love crazy stuff like that.

Don't kill me if I kill your character. Who knows, maybe they're not dead. I have a crazy way of doing stuff like that.

GENERAL:

Historical Figure (who they're named after)-

Name (Nickname)-

Gender-

Nationality-

Age-

Job (might be changed if I have to many)-

Other info:

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE:

Hair color-

Hair length-

Eye color-

Facial features (straight jaw, crooked smile)-

Bodily appearance (bigger or smaller)-

Muscularity (Be specific: legs, arms, core, etc)-

Injuries/scars (include how they received it, if you don't I will think of something)-

Other info (any disabilities)-

PERSONAL:

3 Personality traits-

Strengths-

Weaknesses-

Family (unable to remember, not required, for author purposes only)-

Fears (give why they're afraid of it)-

Other info:

**I will use all characters that fill in the form and are submitted by the due date. Hope you like it. **** I will try to do medium sized chapters either weekly, if not daily. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

**First off, thanks for all your submissions! If you've entered a submission it is ****guaranteed**** to be in the story! A quick thing to Newtie:**

**I love your character! But I have opened the possibility of a crossover with The Real World is Scary. And IF we crossover we can't have 2 Betsy's. So I changed the name of your character to Liz (Betsy Ross's real name). I was thinking she could be the twin sister of Betsy? I hope you're okay with that. **

**Also, May A Chance, I changed your characters to Track-Hoes because I have way to many Med Jacks. Is that okay?**

**And—no hate to everyone else who replied—thank you so much for giving a character The Real World is Scary! If you haven't noticed I am a huge fan of your story! XD I really hope you enjoy mine.**

**AsgardianGrizzly**

The girl woke up to a steady thrumming of vibration. She could feel herself being moved upwards. She weakly got to her hands and knees and only a moment later lost her lunch.

"Hello?" she croaked, voice raspy.

Dark straight hair fell over her eyes and she brushed it away with her fingertips. She scooted back against one of the four walls.

"Hello?" she tried again, this time more urgently, "It—it's me-C-Cleo!"

Ya that sounded right. For some reason her mind was blank. She couldn't remember anything else. She shuddered uncontrollably. She couldn't remember _anything! _She brought her hand up. She could barely see it an inch from her face. A bracelet had been bound around her wrist. The bracelet was a series of thick string with a metal clasp and a rectangular tag.

The tag read: 'Not so wicked after all'. Cleo raised an eyebrow. What was that supposed to mean? She yelped as the-Box she was in came to an abrupt halt, jerking her entire body. Distant voices echoed through the Box.

A crack of light appeared directly above her head. She brought her arm, squinting.

"Shuck! It reeks down there!" a loud voice said, disgust overflowing her tone.

"Shut your trap Khalo!" a female voice ordered sternly.

The white light brightened and a the outline of a figure appeared. The figure jumped down, into the Box. Cleo backed up, looking the girl over.

She had long blonde hair that had been messily tied up into a ponytail. Crystal blue eyes gleamed back into Cleo's bright green ones. The girl's beige tank top revealed her thin form and a long rugged scar running down her right arm. The brown shorts she wore showed off her muscular legs. Over all, the girl was genuinely attractive. The girl stuck out a hand, offering to help Cleo up.

"What'd ya say your name was Greenie? Cow?" the girl demanded, some sort of kindness working into her voice, a smirk forming on her lips.

"C-Cleo…" Cleo trailed nervously.

"Cleo, pretty name. I'm Liz," the girl raised an eyebrow, "Come on, let's get you oughta this stink hole."

Cleo took her hand and Liz tugged her to her feet.

"Oi! Amy! Give us some rope!" Liz shouted, her voice strong.

"Shut your hole! I'm workin' on it!" another girl—presumably Amy—shouted back.

A moment later a long length of thick ivy was tossed down into the Box.

"Come on then," Liz ordered. Cleo nodded shyly. Cleo grasped the thick ivy in her hands, Liz by her side, and the two were slowly tugged upwards. Once out of the Box, Cleo landed face down on a grassy terrain.

She was surrounded by a relatively large group of people.

"Man, I call dibs," a tall, lean, boy said, elbowing another handsome boy with red hair.

Cleo felt her face flush red.

"Aw come on. Lay off the Greenie, Chris," the red haired boy responded, rolling his eyes.

"You gotta name Greenie?" a tall girl with brown and purple hair questioned, her icy blue eyes carving into Cleo's soul.

"Cleo," Cleo replied uncertainly, "W-Where am I?"

"We call it the Glade. But it's basically just a bunch of grass and a Maze," the first boy—Chris—said, shrugging.

"A bit more than that ain't it?" the red haired boy questioned, a thick accent coating his voice.

Cleo furrowed her brows in confusion. What was that supposed to mean? A Maze? More than a Maze? Like, a corn Maze? Then, for the first time, Cleo noticed the massive 125ft walls that surrounded this place…

Cleo felt her eyes widen and her mouth open a bit.

"Don't worry Greenie," Liz said, setting a hand on on Cleo's shoulder, "You'll catch on soon enough."

"Give her the tour Liz. It's still early. You should be able to fit it in," Amy commanded, her expression stiff.

"Alright. Come on Greenie, we better get started. Runners'll be back soon. Don't wanna miss that now do we?" Liz asked casually, slinging an arm over Cleo's shoulders.

"No?" Cleo agreed uncertainly.

Liz gave a trademarked smirk and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Greenie's here now! Stop your starin' and get back to work! Only way we can keep this thing going is," Liz mouthed along the last line as Amy spoke, "to do our part and do it right."

Cleo raised an eyebrow. What was this place? Why did everyone seem so…comfortable with not remembering? And what did they mean by Maze?!

**Alright, I hope you liked my first chapter! Whenever I post I will be posting up to three short chapters (counting today, two more are coming!). Like I said before, if you've made a character then it will be including. Please, please, please review! Thanks!**

**AsgardianGrizzly**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

**Like I said before, this is the Second Chapter in The Other Glade. I will try to post 3+ chapters every time I post. This chapter will be the tour and the next will hopefully check in on the Runners. Enjoy. **

As the group began to break off Liz grabbed Cleo's arm and led her away from the group. They began walking at a swift pace towards a large wooden building.

"Alright, let's get started. This is Homestead," Liz gestured to the building, "And the upstairs of that works as the Med-Jack Hospital."

"Med-Jack?" Cleo questioned.

Liz face palmed, "Right. Newbie. Med-Jacks are like Doctors."

"Oh," Cleo said quietly, suddenly feeling idiotic.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Addy and Charlie. Our Med-Jacks," Liz offered, beginning to walk towards the 'Homestead'. Cleo followed closely behind.

The inside of the building felt somehow welcoming. The lower floor was basically just a huge empty space with a series of blankets spread out all over the place.

"This is where us Gladers sleep," Liz informed, she pointed at one of the corners that had only a few blankets, "The Keepers sleep in that corner."

"Keepers?" Cleo questioned, completely lost.

Liz sighed, but smirked, "You've got a lot to learn Greenie. The Keepers are the leaders of different groups in the Glade. There are the Builders, they build everything. Their Keeper is Chris. There are the Cooks, their Keeper is Khalo. The Slopper is Helen. The Med-Jack's Keeper is Addy. The Track-Hoes—they're the farmers—'s Keeper is Tati, and then there's the Runners."

Cleo snapped her head, looking up at the older girl.

Liz laughed, "Wow. Sudden interest I see. Well, don't get your hopes up. The Runners only take certain people. You have to be physically fit and mentally fit. They run the Maze every day, all day. It really nags on you. The bloody Maze changes every night when the doors close-"

Cleo raised her eyebrows, "Doors?"

"Those huge wide gaps in the stone walls; those are doors," Liz explained. Cleo widened her eyes in awe. "Ya. I know. Pretty bloody unbelievable. Anyway, the Runner's Keeper is Mitch. If you can be patient for a little longer tomorrow I'll have you try out every job and find out which one you want to be."

Cleo nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright then, come on. Let's go meet the Med-Jacks," Liz grinned.

Cleo followed Liz up the rickety old wooden stairs to the second level. A line of beds had been set up. A group of shelves filled with antibiotics and herbs lined the walls. Windows provided natural light.

A girl with dark brown shoulder length hair was sitting on one of the beds, her legs hanging off.

"Alright, take a deep breath," the handsome read head boy from earlier was inspecting her carefully.

The girl listening, inhaling deeply, before breaking off in a series of coughing.

"Yup. Sorry Tati, but you have Asthma," the red head announced.

'Tati' frowned.

"You'll just have to take it easy when you're working in the fields," the red head prescribed.

"Oi Charlie. I brought the bloody Newbie," Liz announced, slapping Cleo on the back. She winced as pain scurried across her spine.

"You alright?" the red head boy asked, looking concerned.

"I think so," Cleo said, cringing.

"Come here, let me take a look," the friendly Med-Jack offered.

Cleo nodded and stepped away from Liz. She took a seat on the bed across from the one Tati was on. The boy walked behind her, and gently drew back the collar of her shirt. Cleo felt her cheeks flush red.

"Wow. You really jacked up your back. You got a scar goin' from yer right shoulder all the way down to the middle of yer back," the boy announced, setting her shirt back in place, "I can give you some pain meds if ya'd like. Charlie by the way. And you're the Greenbean right?" Charlie asked.

Cleo frowned, "Ya…that's me."

"Great. Now would ya like the meds or not?" Charlie questioned, grinning and revealing a chipped canine tooth and a scar at the edge of his lip.

"Ya, thanks. What happened to your tooth?" Cleo asked, curiosity creeping its way into her voice.

Charlie chuckled, "Well. That's a story isn't it? I was chasin' a certain Greenie and I tripped."

Liz smirked, playfully shoving his shoulder, "Ya, well, if I wasn't having a bloody heart attack I wouldn't have ran."

"I still blame ya," Charlie retorted good-naturedly, handing a bottle of pills to Cleo. "Take one every day and ya should be fine."

"Thanks," Cleo replied gratefully.

"No problem. It _is _my job," Charlie nodded, "Ya seen Addy, Liz?"

Liz thought for a moment, tapping her chin, "Ya. I think I saw her over by Chris and the other Track-Hoes."

Charlie seemed taken back. He paused. "Chris, huh?" he questioned.

"Yup," Liz nodded, "Why?"

Charlie's mood seemed to have changed. If Cleo knew any better she almost would have guessed he looked-jealous. "I needed to show her some knew remedies."

Liz frowned, "We can get her if you…"

Her voice trailed as Charlie stormed out of the upstairs, heavy footsteps tromping down the stairs.

"Alrighty then…" Liz stared at the doorway.

"Was he…jealous?" Cleo questioned.

"You are observant Greenbean," Tati complimented. Wow. Cleo had forgotten she was even there. She was so quiet. "Addy is Charlie girlfriend. Charlie nice and everything, but he _can _get bit jealous sometimes."

Tati's voice was filled with a strange accent that Cleo just couldn't put her finger on.

"Come on, you are having da tour, yes?" Tati questioned, her 'the' coming out as 'da' because of her accent, "You like to see Track-Hoes no?"

"Sure," Cleo agreed, looking at Liz for approval. Liz nodded enthusiastically.

Tati hopped down from the bed and led the way out of the door.

Cleo followed Tati into the Fields. The Fields were a huge section of gardens. There were grape vines, a corn field, pumpkins, tomatoes, cabbage, and a few fruit trees.

"You'll try some, no?" Tati questioned, gesturing to an apple tree.

"Oh…umm…." Cleo trailed off.

Liz set a hand on her shoulder, "'Course she will."

Tati smiled, and Cleo grinned thankfully at Liz. Tati reached up and picked one of the many ripe red apples and handed it to Cleo. Cleo took a thankful bite, sinking her teeth into the delicious fruit. Immediately a burst of flavor filled her mouth. She hadn't eaten all day! She scarfed down the apple, and wiped her mouth.

"Oi, Greenie, slow down. You're gonna throw the buggin' apple up again!" Liz teased.

"Highly doubtful," Cleo retorted, her stomach growling thankfully.

Maybe this 'Glade' wasn't so bad after all. But a question still itched at the back of her head. What Maze?

**Alright. There it was. My Second Chapter. Sorry it took so long to post. But I have good news! The Real World is Scary is totally up for a crossover, so this is going to be interesting! Quick Spoiler: Addy, you're character is going to be important! I do have a relationship going between Charlie and Addy, as long as you both said yes to a relationship. The next chapter will be from another character's point of view. Enjoy!**

**AsgardianGrizzly**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

**Hey hey! It's me again! Thank you so much for your comments! I will reply to them at the end of the story! I am so glad you guys are enjoying the story! This next chapter will be from another point of view. I hope you guys like it!**

Jo ran hard, turning a corner swiftly. She stumbled, but regained her balance. Suddenly a shriek ran out through the air. Jo stopped in her tracks, a cool breeze blowing through her brown, shortly cut, hair.

Another scream.

"Mitch?!" Jo called uncertainly, recognizing the thick voice. She picked up the pace, heading for the scream. She swiftly turned another corner.

There it was.

Mitch was on her stomach, clawing away from the beast behind her. The disgusting creature was like a giant emerald green slug. Spikes were protruding with a sickening slurp from it's body. A metal hand was grasping at Mitch's already torn shirt.

The girl had a look of determination as she dragged herself farther from the creature, but it was fueled by an evil urge. It reached out with its metal arm and dragged it's robotic claws down Mitch's spine. Mitch screamed out.

Mitch was a strong girl with ragged black and brown hair. Her left eye was a deep shade of black, and the other was the opposite—blindly white. Tears were welling up in the two eyes.

Jo lunged forwards, pulling out her blade. She shot out at the beast, stabbing the blade into it's slimy skin. It growled, clicking robotically. A spike shot out, barely missing Jo's face. She yelped, rearing backwards and landing roughly on her back, her head snapping backwards into the concrete.

She hissed and stood back up, stumbling sideways before slashing out again.

The creature grabbed her ankle tightly, ripping her feet from under her. She gasped, crashing down once again on her spine. She felt tears blur her vision. It was all over. She was about to die. This Griever would kill her any minute…any minute…any minute now…?

She opened an eye. To her surprise she looked up to see another girl fighting the Griever. The girl slashed out with a blade, digging into the creature's flesh, her shoulder length light blonde hair getting in her eyes, only to be quickly blown away. Her vibrant green eyes shined with determination. The creature's growls grew stronger.

"Get Mitch back to the Glade!" Emily commanded.

Jo nodded quickly, getting to her feet, "What about you?!" Jo demanded.

Emily dodged another metal spike, "I think I can—"

The Runner was cut off by the Griever's arm slapping her backwards. Jo glanced at Mitch. The girl was still concious, and was dragging herself over to one of the walls, blood trailing from a wound that had appeared at her back.

Jo looked back at Emily. The Griever was practically on top of her, and the girl's face was full of fear. She turned back to Mitch. Mitch gave her a look that read 'hurry up and help Emily!'

Jo nodded quickly and jumped at the Griever, stabbing her blade into it. She removed it and sliced at the arm, digging a shallow mark into the metal. She grasped the arm with one hand and the metal base of the arm with the other. Using all the strength she could muster she tore the arm off.

Emily stared at her. Jo didn't look very muscular, but she was.

The Griever screamed, as Emily and Jo both sank their blade's into it's skin in a final blow. It sank to the ground with a disgusting squelch.

Jo panted, but turned back to Mitch. Emily and she jogged over. They each put one of Mitch's arms over their shoulders.

"What happened?" Emily demanded as the group stood up together.

Mitch grimaced. A small frown on her lips, "I'm fine…It's just a scratch."

Jo rolled her eyes, "Ya. A scratch."

"We better hurry," Emily looked up, "The doors are closing in an hour."

"Plenty of time," Mitch urged.

They quickly set off, dragging the Keeper of the Runners with them.

Jo panted for air, sweat beading her forehead. Mitch had passed out in the past 45 minutes that it took to get to where they were now. They had left Section 8 and traveled 2/3 of the way back to the Glade. Emily was breathing frantically and both girls were losing speed.

_Come on, come on, a little ways longer, _Jo pressed silently.

Finally—after what seemed like forever—the two girls spotted the wide crack of the doors.

"We're-*gasp*-almost-*gasp*-there," Emily said encouragingly.

They picked up the pace; Mitch's dragging feet barely slowing them down. Then a loud crack sounded through the air and a gust of wind slammed into Jo's face. She let out a quick breath. The Doors were closing.

"Guys it's Mitch!" Chris shouted in surprise, "And Emily and Jo!"

A group quickly formed around the Doors. Jo could easily pick out Amy—whose expression was stern, but filled with worry, Liz—whose eyes were filled with concern, Addy and Charlie—who were shouting encouragements, Helen, Gale and Bear—the three younger Gladers were waving their arms frantically and shouting for the group to move faster, Tati had her hands cupped around her mouth and was yelling encouragement, Khalo was motioning them into the Glade—as if it would help them speed up, and another girl—had to be the Greenie's—eyes were filled with fear.

Jo let out a shout of determination and Emily and she ran through the doors, collapsing into the grass. The Doors slammed shut with a stone clap. The Med-Jacks—Addy and Charlie—were almost instantly on top of Mitch. Liz, Chris, Gale and Bear came over to Jo to check if she was okay, while Amy, Tati, Helen, Khalo and the Greenie went over to Emily.

"You alright?" Chris asked, kneeling next to Jo.

Jo nodded, flopping onto her back, exhausted, but thankful for Chris's kindness.

"What happened?" Liz demanded.

"Mitch was—Mitch was attacked by a Griever," she gasped, "She wasn't-*gasp*-stung—though."

Bear—a small 13 year old with platinum blonde hair shaggy hair—had a worried childlike expression as he looked Jo over. His steely grey eyes were filled with concern. Jo closed her eyes tiredly, and opened them again.

"You sure you're okay?" Bear asked uncertainly.

"Ya, ya, I'm fine…" Jo sighed.

"Hey! Something's happening to her!" a voice Jo didn't recognize—presumably the Greenie's—shouted.

Jo sat up, getting to her hands and knees to look. Emily was convulsing on the ground, breaths extremely quick.

"It's a seizure!" Liz shouted. The Med-Jacks had already made it to Homestead—quite a ways from the Doors—when this happened. Bear and Gale—who were both exceedingly good at calming people down—ran over to Emily, along with Amy, Liz and Jo.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Gale assured, resting Emily's head on her lap.

"Calm down," Bear tried, waiting for the Med-Jacks to return.

Charlie came sprinting over at full speed, dropping to his knees next to Emily. Emily's seizure slowly came to an end. By the time it had finished the Greenie was as white as snow and her eyes were gleaming with fear.

Jo smirked: just wait until she sees the Maze.

**I really hope you liked the 3****rd**** chapter! I really do enjoy writing this story! Now for some replies:**

**Wafflelover06: Thank you so much! Your comment was so great to hear! Thank you so much for supporting my writing!**

**The Real World is Scary: Me too! You of all people know how thrilled I am to write a crossover with you! I think it will be great!**

**Newtie: I'm so glad you like the name Liz. Yes, it is short for Elizabeth which is Betsy Ross's real name. I will definitely keep writing! Your comment was so, so, uplifting! I love writing your character! **

**TMRNewtFan: I'm sorry! I didn't mean that dibs thing in a serious way, I meant it as a playful joke. I want Charlie and Chris to be good friends that mess around and make jokes. I hope you understand. Chris will not be in a relationship, I never intended that. I really hope you like how I do Chris, I am trying to make him just as you said: knows what to say when, creative and sweet. I will make the changes about the scar.**

**Everyone else: Thank you so much for your characters and support! I will update the story tomorrow with another 2 or 3 chapters!**

**AsgardianGrizzly**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

**I am so so so happy that you guys like my story! You have no idea how uplifting it is to hear someone request you to write more! I will most definitely reply to your reviews after this chapter! Speaking of which, yes MidoriMatchmaker, this chapter will be circled around Mitch's prankfilled life, and I will be—throughout the rest of the story—adding in small hints that Mitch enjoys matchmaking. **

**P.S. Sorry Kaylachappy about spelling your character's name wrong! I fixed it. XD**

A day later Mitch was back on her feet. The wound had left a long scar, and it was still sore. As much as Mitch had pressed on Amy and Liz to let her run (using excuses like 'I'm the Keeper!' and 'They need me!' and just plain threats like, 'If you don't let me run I'm gonna embarrass the shuck out of you!') they still said no. She was supposed to be out a 2 weeks, so the stitches didn't rip, but Mitch had managed to convince Charlie, Addy and—the new Med-Jack—Cleo to lower it down to a couple days.

Seeing that she had nothing better to do, she actually saw this as an advantage. In previous weeks being here she had only been able to show her…_gifts _at night. Now she could show them throughout the day.

Her 'gifts' actually weren't gifts at all, but Mitch—given her quiet mischievous nature—qualified them as gifts. The 'gift' itself was the ability to prank _anyone_. She had already pulled a creative prank on every Glader here, all of them different mind you. And, over half of those Gladers had attempted to prank her back but—not to brag or anything—she was way too good to suffer those childish jokes.

Mitch looked up into the Deadheads. The Deadheads were a huge series of Pine Trees. These Pine Trees were massive, all of the branches were spread out all through the trunk. They weren't the classic Evergreen tree that had layers and layers of branches, these trees could be climbed quite easily and they had a few clusters to hide certain…objects…in.

Mitch began climbing the tree that was closest to the Walls, right in the corner. She brought her hands up, got a grip, brought her legs up, got a grip, tugged upwards and repeated. Finally she made it to at least 30ft above the ground—nowhere near as tall as the Walls themselves—and there it was, perched in a cluster of branches, her 'toolkit' she called it.

She had asked WICKED for a few things in her lifetime in the Glade. While others might say they were unimportant or useless, she begged to differ. She had asked for five things in specific: water balloons, a marker, and an airhorn. She had everything she needed for a series of good pranks.

The best part was…she wasn't alone. She had her good friend, Chris, bringing the Greenie over to help them out. It always felt good to get a Greenie in on a prank, make them feel at home.

"Just a bit further," Chris's accent filled voice said.

The Greenie didn't respond, but Mitch knew she was there, she could see her through the branches.

"Hey Greenie!" Mitch shouted.

Cleo practically jumped three feet in the air, snapping her head up.

"Wh—what are you doing!?" she demanded.

"Pranking!" Mitch made sure to roll her r, adding affect.

Cleo raised an eyebrow.

"Here, catch," Mitch grabbed the suitcase and chucked it down. Cleo remained planted, but Chris ended up catching it. Mitch quickly clambered down the tree, to the pine needle filled floor.

"Alright C, what's next on the list?" she turned to Chris. As it turns out Chris really thought of most of the pranks, Mitch just made sure they happened. Chris was a lot more creative than she was, but she was a lot quieter and could think of better excuses on why she was doing what she was doing.

"Well," Chris pulled out a piece of crinkled paper from his pocket. Cleo stared at him and then Mitch, and then back to Chris. "Have we done the Head in the Jar?" Chris asked casually, the Greenie's eyes widened in concern.

"Ya," Mitch nodded, "We did that on-who was it again? Helen. Ya we did that on Helen last week." Cleo furrowed her brows.

"What about the Baking Soda Ketchup one?" Chris questioned, looking up at his tomboy friend.

"No! What's that one?" Mitch demanded in interest, her eyes sparking with some sort of mischievous, childish, playfulness.

Cleo began to back away, "I have to get back to work. Addy's going to be wondering where I am…I don't want to get in trouble…"

"Oh come on Greenie, don't let them scare you," Chris urged, his accent showing more than usual. He grabbed Cleo's arm and tugged her back.

"Alright, we're going to need ketchup and baking soda," Chris announced, peering at his list.

"Okay. Those are in the kitchen. I assume we're mixing them?" Mitch asked.

"Not exactly. Flip the ketchup bottle upside down and wait for it to go to the top of the bottle. Tip the bottle back right side up. As the ketchup is flowing down the sides back to the bottom, get a small spoon and pour one spoon of baking soda into the bottle. Make _sure _they don't mix," Chris commanded.

Mitch grinned, "Next person will get ketchup to the face."

"Exactly," Chris agreed.

Cleo's shoulders slumped, as if she had just realized what she was about to do.

"Alright Greenie, we have a lot to do. We better get going. Chris, if you turn to the Picnic Tables at around—what time is it now?—let's say lunch time, you can witness this master piece," Mitch informed.

"Sounds good," Chris nodded, "I'll hide the toolkit. You get to work."

Mitch nodded and grabbed the Greenie's arm, tugging her back towards the Glade.

Mitch led the Greenie into the kitchen. Luckily, Kahlo wasn't there.

"Alright Greenie, keep watch," Mitch commanded.

"Okay," Cleo agreed. She seemed to have realized she didn't have a choice in helping with the prank or not, and that it _was _going to be funny.

Mitch grabbed one of the two ketchup bottles off of the shelf and then the box of baking soda. She flipped the ketchup upside down, and the thick substance slowly began trailing to the top. Mitch—being the impatient, excited person she was—slammed the bottle down on the counter a few times to get all the ketchup to the top. She flipped the bottle over again, and quickly unscrewed the top. She took out a spoon and poured some baking soda on it.

"One spoonful…" she whispered as she poured, but the spoon quickly overflowed, "Oops."

Cleo gave a look of worry, but turned back to her position.

Mitch poured in the baking soda and screwed the cap back on. She took the second bottle and repeated the steps, setting it next to the first bottle.

"Done?" Cleo questioned.

"Done," Mitch replied.

"Done with what _chicas_?" Kahlo's voice rang out, her accent splitting through Mitch's eardrums.

Cleo had left her post for a split second and Kahlo had shown up. Kahlo's arms were crossed, and she had an eyebrow raised.

Mitch quickly came up with an excuse, "Done with getting a spoon for Chris. He said he wanted it holding something in place?" she shrugged casually, doing her best to keep a stern expression, "Not sure what for."

Kahlo's eyes shone with distrust, but it seemed to fade, "Well. Let him know he has to wash it."

"Will do," Mitch nodded, walking towards the exit, "Also…what's for lunch today?"

"Hamburgers," Kahlo replied, getting to work on a huge wad of beef on the counter, "I figure if we have the cows."

"Okay, sounds good," Mitch nodded before slipping out of the kitchen.

Cleo let out a breath of relief and Mitch smirked—something that barely ever happened.

"Come on, let's go get Chris," Mitch ordered. Cleo nodded uncertainly.

Mitch sat down at the one of the two picnic tables that had been lined up. They had taken the tables and lined them up because Amy and Liz had insisted that everyone eat together like a 'family'.

She sat across from Cleo in the direct middle of the tables, sitting on the place where the tables connected. Chris walked up behind her and sat to her left. Charlie, Kahlo, Tati and Amy were to her right, while Addy, Liz, Helen, Bear, and Gale were to her left. The Runners were out running and sadly had to miss the prank.

She tried hard to hide her smirk.

Everyone had a hamburger in front of them, and Mitch began eating hers hungrily. Mitch looked up at the sight of someone lifting up the ketchup bottle. She looked up to see Liz had grabbed the bottle, and was bringing it over to her seat.

Mitch nudge Chris, who gave her a questioning look but quickly caught on.

Liz snapped open the bottle, top pointed at Charlie, who was sitting across from her. Immediately ketchup splattered all over Charlie's chiseled features and red—spiked up—hair. Charlie sat there, looking a little stunned. Liz had also froze, a look of dread on her face.

The entire table had begun laughing including Mitch, Chris and Cleo who couldn't help but crack up. Charlie wiped his eyes off.

"I am _so _bloody sorry!" Liz apologized, handing him a napkin.

"I don't think it was yer fault," Charlie replied, wiping off the rest of his face while Addy got up and helped him with his hair. Although Charlie looked a bit annoyed his voice was filled with understanding. He was even grinning. If anyone was a good sport about a prank, it was Charlie.

The sound of another cap opening caught Mitch's attention and she turned to see that Bear had opened the second bottle of ketchup and gotten ketchup all over Helen and his sister Gale. The two girls looked surprised, but Bear was smirking—obviously having opened the bottle on purpose.

Everyone cracked up again. Even the Greenie was laughing. Once again, Mitch and Chris had successfully pulled a prank.

**There it was! The fourth chapter! This one was a long chapter. 1,712 words. I tried to circle around Mitch, while bringing in more about Chris as well. I hope you liked it! Now for responses:**

**Datgirl45: You're welcome! I love writing your character! I am so happy you like how I described her! I was actually really worried I messed up the accent. XD**

**Kaylachappy: Again, sorry about spelling your character's name wrong. XD. I spelled it wrong when I was writing down all the characters and that messed everything up. I fixed it in this chapter. Thank you so much for your comment I am so happy your excited about the story!**

**The Real World is Scary: Thanks! I don't mean to brag but, I type extremely fast. If there's any grammar mistakes that's probably why. **** Thank you so much for your compliments! I do honestly try to take influence from your story and I look back on it every now and then to see how much I should describe some things. I am OVERFLOWING WITH HAPPINESS to hear you say that I rock! Thank you so much! I love your story and I am so excited to see it crossover with mine!**

**Runnow11: I will keep updating anytime I can. I'm so glad your liking your character, I like it to! :D**

**Wafflelover06: Thank you so much! Ya. I kinda get a bit carried away sometimes. But I've set a goal for myself to update four-six chapters every weekend and a few throughout the week. So glad you're enjoying the story!**

**TMRNewtfan: Yes, yes, yes. Chris and Mitch are now best friends. MidoriMatchmaker brought up the idea of them working together in plotting pranks and I totally took that idea and used it. I have—as you read—made it so that Chris is the mastermind who creates the pranks while Mitch uses her quiet perks to perform the pranks. **

**MidoriMatchmaker: The reason I did the injury so quickly is because I thought about the pranking and I needed an excuse for her to be in the Glade all day. I hope it worked out how you wanted it to. Thanks for the CONTINUED support that you give to RAISE MY CONFIDENCE and INSPIRE me to write more! **** P.S. How'd I do on Mitch's portrayal. I tried to make her smile a bit more than you said because I figured if she pranked people she would smile a little. **

**Guest: So happy you're okay with Charlie's relationship! I went through all of the character's personalities and Addy seemed just right. **

**Iristmr: Thanks! I kinda get a bit carried away sometimes. XD I will keep writing ASAP.**

**Scarlett the Starlet: I am so happy I could unleash your happy dance! XD. I will keep updating ASAP. **

**Everyone and Anyone that reads my story: It is fans like you that inspire me to keep writing! Thank you so much for your support! I'll leave the next chapter's subject a surprise. **

**AsgardianGrizzly**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

**I just found out I have 297 views on my story! Thank you guys so much!**

**Alright so this****story is gonna twirl around Amy. I'm gonna give you a chapter from the point of view of the Leader of the Glade. The entire chapter will take place during nighttime, and so you'll get to see quite a few of the Gladers fears.**

**Also, TMRNewtFan, I just went off a limb and guessed that the 'sworn brother' you mentioned was Newt? If I was wrong then let me know.**

**Don't forget, this **_**is **_**a different Glade so there are different rules and circumstances. For example, I forgot to mention that the reason there are barely any people in this Glade is because they get a Greenie every **_**2 **_**months. There are 14 people in their Glade right now, and they've been in their Glade for 2 years and 4 months. 6 people per every year, there for they would have 14 people when you add the extra 4 months. **** Hope it makes sense now.**

Amy stood by the door of the Homestead. She scanned over the huge Glade. No one was out there. Now she just had to get through the living nightmare of nighttime. Everyone in the Glade had a fear. Every _single _one of them. The majority of them were dealt with right before they went to sleep. Even then, someone would get a nightmare and scream and wake everyone up. Then Amy would have to deal with it again. Luckily Liz was there to help.

Amy locked the door by placing a wooden plank across it, the plank slid into two latches, barricading the door. She began walking through the row of people preparing for bed.

Emily was the closest to the door. She slept in her tank top and shorts with her hair down. She was always so quiet at night, a massive difference to how she is during the daytime. The girl slept relatively close to to Jo, one of the few without nighttime fears. Emily's—as Amy had learned—fear was loneliness. The first night she was here she didn't sleep all night, worrying that she was alone. So Jo had agreed to sleep next to her—not awkwardly close, but close enough to ease Emily's fears.

Amy continued walking as soon as Emily was settled.

After Jo was Chris. The boy had removed his shirt, revealing a scar over his heart. The scar itself was a name that had been hand carved with a knife. Chris had carved it himself, on his second day here. He said that he needed it. Amy had no idea who the 'sworn brother' he mentioned was, but Chris remembered him clearly, so she didn't bother him about it. Not to mention that every now and then he would get a pang of hurt. No matter how the Med-Jacks tried to convince him it was just an ache he argued that his 'sworn brother' was in pain. It worried Amy, but she tried not to pester him on letting the scar heal. Every time it came close to healing he would re-carve it. As muscular and tough as Chris seemed he too had a fear. The boy had a strange habit of freaking out anytime he lost _anything, _if it was a pocketknife or an apple. He always kept track of his stuff and made sure it was where it should be. Luckily, this fear didn't affect his sleep hours. He just had to arrange a few of his possessions by his sleeping space and then he was fine.

Next down the line was Cleo. The Greenie was one of the toughest to hand at night. Within the past few weeks Amy had found out that the younger girl was afraid of isolation and never waking up. That was why she had become so nervous at her arrival; the Box was way too isolated for her taste. Liz was with her now, calming her down and convincing her that she _would _wake up in the morning. Cleo had admitted she had no idea why she was afraid of not waking up, but it definitely scared the klunk out of her. Cleo was crying right now, but Liz was carefully soothing her.

Amy checked to make sure Liz could handle it before moving on to Charlie. Charlie was one of the easiest people to get to fall asleep. In fact, the Med-Jack was already out cold. Charlie's only fear—Addy had told her—was public speaking. Although, anytime the group needed it he was there, and he always did a good job. Amy didn't quite understand what he was worried about.

She walked past her sleeping arrangements before coming up on Mitch. The Keeper of the Runners didn't have any fears that Amy knew of, however she looked disappointed anytime she failed to make someone smile with her prank. Mitch was just getting to sleep as Amy walked past.

Amy looked at Tati. The Track Hoe was staring at the dark window. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Tati," Amy whispered, "You know you're going to have to get over this sometime."

Tati was absolutely terrified of the dark. It just seemed to generally scare the girl. She was always the first to arrive in the Homestead for bed, claiming that she didn't want to walk through the dark. The only other fear they had found Tati had was of heights. They had discovered the fear when Amy and Liz had decided on a rooftop garden on the Homestead and sent Tati and the Track Hoes up to plan it out. Tati had freaked out and almost fallen off.

"I know," Tati replied, eyes still glued to the window, "I get to sleep. I just need few more minutes." Tati informed, her accent showing.

"Alright," Amy sighed, moving on.

The final arrangement on this side of the beds was Kahlo's. Kahlo had a strong fear of spiders, but as long as Liz persuaded her that they'd checked her blanket for spiders she would be fine. She was pretty good about handling it and Kahlo was just starting to drift as Amy walked over.

Amy turned around and came back the other way. There were two rows of sleeping arrangements and a small walkway in between. Amy started the other side.

The first arrangement was Addy's. Addy had only one fear and it had nothing to do with the night. When Liz had sliced open her arm from a Beetle Blade Addy had been dizzy and nauseous for a half an hour. Addy said she didn't know why she had felt like that but everyone assumed it had something to do with the long scar down her leg. The Keeper of the Med-Jacks' breaths were slow with sleep.

Next in line was Liz. Liz was just getting over to her mat as Amy came over; Liz had obviously just finished calming Cleo. The Second in Command looked exhausted.

"You okay?" Amy asked quietly.

"Fine I suppose. Cleo's quite a handful," Liz nodded, pulling the blanket up over her shoulders.

"Well, try to get some sleep, okay?" Amy urged.

"'Course," Liz agreed, closing her eyes.

Liz's only fear was of heights, and Beetle Blades. Although the Beetle Blade one was more of a hatred. They discovered the fear of heights the same way they did Tati's. Liz had gone up to help Tati, but she stumbled and her hands began shaking, obviously afraid. Amy had to pull both her and Tati up when they fell over the edge of the Homestead.

The 14 year old, Helen, was curled up in her blanket. The young girl had so many fears. Amy struggled to make sure she was okay sometimes. At times the Slopper would get paranoid and shook all over. Right now the skinny girl had only a tank top and underwear on, her shorts discarded next to her. Scars of claw marks and bite marks covered her legs. It honestly scared Amy. What could have done that to a 14 year old? Helen was glaring at the barricaded door, her mousy brown hair tickling the edge of her face.

"Helen, you want to talk about it?" Amy questioned kindly, kneeling next to the younger girl and setting a hand on her back.

"No thank you," Helen replied polite, but stern.

"Why not?" Amy pressed.

"Because I don't want to," Helen snapped.

"Can you at least name your fears? I think that helps a little: knowing what they are and how to conquer them," Amy tried.

Helen sighed, looking up at Amy, "I'm scared of the dark."

"Why?" Amy soothed, "It's just afraid."

"Because I'm afraid of attack," Helen whispered, "Attacks happen in the dark."

"Attack? No one's going to attack you Helen," Amy said calmly.

"You don't know that," Helen replied, her voice still, but her eyes glancing around the room.

"Yes I do. If anyone attacks you then they're breaking one of the rules," Amy pressed.

"Then what? You'll put them in the Maze? I hate the Maze. Why did WICKED have to put in a Maze? Couldn't they have just let us live our lives normally?" Helen demanded.

Amy sighed.

"Can you imagine being stuck out there? _Alone_?" Helen shivered.

"It's alright Helen. No one's going to get stuck out there. We won't let it happen," Amy assured.

Amy sat with Helen as the girl slowly drifted to sleep. She was careful as she stood up and walked over to the next sleeping arrangement—Bear, and directly next to him, Gale.

The two siblings could easily soothe each other to sleep. Bear didn't have any fears, but Gale feared silence. So Bear would tell his sister a story as she fell asleep, and then fall asleep himself. Finally. Everyone was asleep.

Amy walked back over to her bed and curled up, tugging the blanket up to her shoulders. Another long night…over. Done. She sighed in relief.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I tried to focus on every character and not rush. I hope you all like it! The next chapter will be from Liz's personality and something new will happen. See if you notice anything in common between ****The Group Before A**** and ****The Other Glade****. And let 'The Real World is Scary' and I know the connections you see. Trust me, we have big things planned.**

**P.s. I know I said that all of the Keepers slept in one corner, but almost everyone is a keeper so I changed it up a bit! ;)**

**Thank you all for your support! More chapters are on their way! I might even do four today! **

**AsgardianGrizzly**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

**Oh my gosh guys! I just reach 312 views! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your support! I am so excited to be writing. My goal is to write 6 chapters every weekend and I'll try to do 1 chapter every Monday, Wednesday and Friday.**

**In this chapter something exciting is going to happen. A variable that WICKED didn't call for. Something that **_**isn't **_**supposed to happen. So excited!**

**Newtie: This chapter is circled around your chapter. Since you didn't give much about her backstory I made some stuff up. I hope you like it! **

**The Real World is Scary: Okay, so you said you wanted Helen's crazier side to show more. I kept that in mind in this story. I hope you don't think I took it too far. I tried to make her just wanting to help, but taking it too far. **

_Liz felt a poking at her side. She rolled over, looking at the source. Betsy wore a white tee shirt and white shorts—as all of WICKED's 'important children' did._

"_What?" Liz questioned tiredly._

"_Come on, Paige wants to run a test," Betsy said._

"_Fine," Liz groaned, sitting up and stretching. She pulled herself out of bed and followed her sister out of the room. They walked down the bright white corridors, passing WICKED scientists._

"_Twins will be interesting, I'm sure of it," Liz heard Miss. Paige say. She knocked on the door._

_Miss. Paige opened the door, her cheery look a good greeting for Liz's tired eyes._

"_Good morning Elizabeth, good morning Betsy," Miss. Paige greeted._

"_Morning Miss. Paige," the two girls said in unison._

"_You wanted to see us?" Betsy asked._

_Miss. Paige smiled widely, "Yes, yes. I have a new experiment to show you. We're calling it the Maze Trials."_

Liz woke up abruptly, someone was shaking her shoulder.

"Liz? Are you alright?" Liz looked up to see Amy gazing back down at her. It was still night time and Liz could feel that she was sweating and her hands were shaking.

She took a shaky breath. Who was that? Her sister? She had a sister? A twin sister? What was her name?! The memory was already fading. The Maze Trials. That woman—no…her name was gone, as if it was never there at all. Betsy. She repeated the name over and over again. Betsy. Betsy. Betsy.

"G-give me y-your knife," Liz stuttered, knowing it would take too long to find a pen. Amy pulled her pocket-knife out of her pocket and handed it to Liz, confusion apparent in her face.

Liz opened the knife and drew the small blade into her arm.

"Liz! What are you doing!?" Amy demanded quietly, grabbing at the knife.

Liz yanked her arm away and continued digging the word into her arm. 'Betsy' she repeated it in her head as she finished the last cut.

"Betsy? Who's Betsy?" Amy questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

Liz looked into Amy's eyes, "My sister." She stated.

Liz had caught the attention of everyone awake in the room: Kahlo, Amy, Charlie, Helen and Mitch. Everyone was staring at her like she was crazy.

"Let me look at your arm," Charlie commanded quietly from behind Amy.

Liz nodded. Charlie stepped forwards and gently lifted up her arm. Blood was running down her forearm and the skin in that area had become pale. Liz went to her knees, allowing the red head to inspect the injury.

"So you remember your chica?" Kahlo demanded, arms crossed. The Cook was sitting on her mat and looked completely and utterly confused.

"Ya," Liz agreed, wincing as Charlie ran her finger over the name carved into her arm.

"Has anyone else remembered _anything _in the time they were here?!" Amy asked the group quietly, but only received a series of 'nos' and shaking heads.

"You think it was WICKED?" Mitch suggested.

Liz shrugged, "It probably wasn't supposed to happen. I mean, I wouldn't have been shaking if it was supposed to happen. They wouldn't have taken them away if they wanted us to know, right?"

Everyone agreed and Charlie began wrapping some metical gauze around Liz's wound.

"Get her bandaged up and then everyone get back to sleep. We'll tell the others in the morning," Amy commanded.

Everyone nodded tiredly and began settling in, pulling the soft sheets up to their necks. Liz uncertainly curled up on her mat and closed her eyes.

The next morning Liz woke up to a slight pain in her arm. She tried to ignore it. The pain grew stronger. She grumbled, attempting to roll over only to be stopped by something pressing down on the same arm.

She opened her eyes. Dawn had barely began to shine through the windows. To her shock and surprise she saw a young, 14 year old, girl pinning her arm down.

"Helen?" Liz demanded, confused. The girl flashed a glance, and pulled out a pocketknife.

Liz was a bit worried now. They had always known that Helen wasn't exactly right in the head. She was a bit jacked. On her first day, after being pulled out of the box, she sunk her teeth into Addy's arm when she tried to look Helen over for injuries. It didn't leave a scar but it definitely scared the clunk out of everyone. Helen had to spend a night in the Slammer for that.

Liz snapped out of her thoughts to a sharp pain running across her arm, right where 'Betsy' was written. She snapped her head over at the girl to find Helen digging the pocketknife into her arm.

"Helen! What are you doing!?" Liz yelped, but the girl seemed in a deep concentration. She was biting her lip, and her eyebrows were furrowed. Liz jerked her arm, trying to free it, but the small 14 year old was shockingly determined and managed to keep it pinned. As soon as the first cut had finished Liz knew what Helen was doing. She was tracing over the 'Betsy' cut from last night.

Blood trailed down Liz's arm and onto the wood floor as Helen brought down the blade again.

"Helen! Get off me!" Liz ordered, beginning to panic.

"I'm just helping," Helen stated.

"You're not helping! _Get off!_" Liz yelped, tugging at her arm.

"Stop moving, I'm gonna cut you," Helen snapped.

"You _are _cutting me!" Liz shrieked as the blade traced the 't' in 'Betsy'. "AM—" Liz's call for help was cut off by Helen slapping her free hand over Liz's mouth.

"Mm!" Liz began to panic, she jerked violently, trying to throw the girl off.

Liz bit into Helen's dirty palm. Helen drew back her hand quickly with a squeak.

"Help!" Liz managed to spit before Helen clamped her hand down again. The blade traced the 's' in 'Betsy'.

Liz felt her eyes well up with tears that quickly overflowed onto her cheeks, she closed her eyes as the pocketknife traced the last letter was traced over and blood poured onto the floor.

Suddenly the weight was lifted from her arm. She gasped in relief as someone grabbed her shoulders and tugged her away from Helen. Amy had pinned Helen to the ground. Mitch and Chris had tugged her away. Kahlo, Tati, Cleo, Charlie, Mitch, Addy, Gale, Bear, Emily and Jo had just woken up and immediately went over to help Amy and check Liz.

Liz stood up to join the rest of the Gladers, clutching her wounded arm. She stayed close to Addy and the other Gladers seemed to form a barrier around her. Charlie, Chris and Mitch had gone over and helped pin down Helen.

"What were you doing!?" Amy demanded angrily.

"I was helping!" Helen snarled, frustration reddening her cheeks.

"Helping!? You were stabbing her!" Amy retorted.

"No I wasn't!" Helen argued. Her voice dropped, "I'm always _trying _to help! You never let me help! You and that shucking brat never let me help! I hate you! You say that everything's going to be fine, but it's not! It's really not!"

Amy gave a look of disgust, "Chris, Charlie, put her in the Slammer."

The two boys easily picked up the girl and wrestled her out of the door. Everyone turned to Liz, who's eyes were red from crying.

"What happen?" Tati questioned.

"Did she attack you?" Mitch demanded.

"Does she just…attack people?" Cleo asked.

'What is wrong with her?'

'That girl is jacked!'

'She needs to be banished!'

"HEY!" Amy interrupted, "We've never banished anyone. We're not going to start here. She's going to spend a week in the Slammer. We'll hold a meeting and decide what to do with her."

**Yup. That's it. I hope you liked the chapter! I might be doing another chapter tonight, otherwise tomorrow! **** Now for the replies:**

**The Real World is Scary: Thank you so much! I hope I did okay with Helen, I was a bit nervous about that. I am still exceedingly excited about the crossover.**

**Runnow11: Thank you so much for your continued support! I am so thankful to have fans like you! I love love love Emily and I am going to do a chapter soon from her point of view (it'll include a flashback). So happy you're enjoying the story!**

**Newtie: I am so glad you like my story! I love your character and I would like to inform you that The Real World is Scary and I have been planning a whole lot including Liz and Betsy and a certain someone from Betsy's Glade.**

**Wafflelover06: I'm glad you liked it! I love writing Amy. She's good friends with Liz (Like Alby and Newt) and I'm planning to bring that in a lot.**

**Scarlett the Starlet: Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! You wouldn't believe how happy that made me feel! I am so so so thankful to have great people like you supporting my story and creating amazing, beautiful/handsome, creative, deep characters!**

**In General: I am so thankful to have great, fantastic, supporting fans like you guys! I love you all so much (not to be weird or anything XD). But seriously, I am really really thankful for your support and I will continue to write just for you!**

**A hint into the future: the next chapter holds new surprises. I will be giving a lot more from the characters past from now on. Things are changing in this Glade and our group is struggling to keep their 'family' together. So excited to write the next chapter! **

**AsgardianGrizzly**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

**Okay, so in this Glade you can be 'stung' but they don't call it the Changing they call it 'The Grief Process'. Just to get that out of the way. Alright, I'm just gonna jump right into this next chapter and save the talking for the end. XD**

**One thing: I'm skimming ahead throughout the next few weeks, to show the incident getting out of hand.**

Two weeks later:

Emily swept her gaze over the Med-Jack hospital. Over the past two weeks a few different people had been receiving snippets of memories. Anytime a memory would come the Glader became dizzy and passed out, then they shook violently and sweated a ton, sometimes they would mumble things. It was like The Grief Process except without the green skin and rope like veins. Then again, they knew very little about the Grief Process. Amy and Kahlo were the only two to have _ever _gone through it. The Med-Jacks had been narrowed down to Addy, who was working her butt off trying to help as many people as she could.

The scary part was that you could have a tiny conversation in the memory, but be unconscious for a day! Emily was starting to worry. She was one of the few that hadn't received any memories. She wanted to know them, but at the same time she didn't want to go through what they were going through.

Two people had gotten memories: Liz and Jo.

Nine people had yet to receive them: Herself, Chris, Amy, Tati, Kahlo, Addy, Helen, Bear and Gale.

Three people were unconscious right now: Charlie, Mitch and Cleo.

Emily looked up as Charlie began jerking violently. She sighed. Charlie wasn't the strongest Glader—that was Chris because he was Builder—but he was the tallest, and still relatively muscular from lugging injured people around.

Chris, Amy and she got up and attempted pinning the boy down. Amy leapt on top of his left arm, struggling to hold it down. Chris pinned the legs, placing all of his weight on Charlie's knees. Emily lunged at Charlie's free arm and—after being elbowed in the face—finally got it held down.

Addy scampered over with a notebook and began scribbling whatever Charlie was saying down. They had taken to writing down the murmurs because, as it turns out, each word had something to do with the memory.

In the end, Addy had written down three words: Scotland, girlfriend and dead. Although Emily didn't know what a…_Scotland_ was, she knew what the other two meant and it wasn't sounding very good at the moment.

Emily yelped as Charlie's eyes snapped open and he released a series of startled shaky breaths. Everyone slowly got off of him. The red head Med-Jack sat up and held his head. This was the first time that Emily hadn't seen Charlie smiling.

"I…I had a girlfriend…" Charlie mumbled. He was teary eyed as he said the next part, "She attacked me…sh-she _died_. Right in front of me."

Emily frowned. Was everyone going to have a sad story? Why were they put here? And _why _were they getting their memories back now?!

One week later:

Now Emily knew something was wrong. One name had come up 3 times. Newt. At first everyone figured the lizard, but nope. Now this boy had a description. From Chris, Cleo and Liz mentioning the name they had managed to find a similar figure and figure out what this kid looked like: rusty blonde hair, tall, brown eyes, somewhat muscular.

And something else: Chris had had a scar since his first day, that name had been carved in the scar. So it was confirmed memories, they weren't just WICKED trying to trick the Gladers into believing something.

Anyway, Chris had claimed this 'Newt' kid was his close friend before the Glade. They shared a major connection and they were friends since they met each other. Cleo had also said that she and 'Newt' were good friends. And Liz. Liz had claimed that in her second memory—she had received a second memory this morning—a tall, blonde haired, boy had approached her and said that he was her cousin.

Honestly, it scared Emily. She knew that they were memories but…what if WICKED had planned this? What if they wanted the Gladers to think that it was a memory? What if it wasn't real?

**Alright, so sorry about the super, super, super short chapter but…I started writing this this morning and I completely lost my train of thought. I'll post another 1 or 2 longer ones in a little while. **

**The Real World is Scary: Thank you so much! Your comment really made me feel great! I am so so so thankful for your support! And I'm getting ****more and more excited**** for the Crossover as **_**the seconds tick by.**_

**Scarlett the Starlett: Thank you thank you thank you thank you (now repeat this a billion times and you'll understand what I mean) XD**

**Kaylachappy: Okay, *phew*, I fixed it. **** I am so happy that you like my story! I am so so so happy to have supportive fans like you! **

**Guest: Alright, I asked T.R.W.I.S. if she could change Addy's name to Vani and she said she'd see what she could do. Don't worry, we'll figure it out. Addy will still remain the story! **

**Datgirl45: No problem. It's nice to hear that people reply at all. I wasn't expecting this big of a turnout! (I've reached **_**394**_** views!)**

**TMRNewtFan: XD I'm glad you like Chris and Mitch's friendship. (That will hopefully be focused on again later.) **

**MidoriMatchmaker: I'm glad you like Mitch, I love her as a character! You should totally try the prank (it does work), just be careful because according to the website I found it on 'the ketchup can explode up to 12 ft in the air' so maybe not as much Baking Soda as Mitch used. XD. I hope this chapter answered your question about who's memories would be seen. **

**Runnow11: Thank you so much! I'm so so happy that you like it! I hope you liked that I focused on Emily in this chapter! **

**Everyone else (THIS IS IMPORTANT TO ALL):**

**Things are changing in the Glade. I will give you a quick hint into the future. And, yes, when I say SMALL I mean SMALL. Here it is:**

'**Things are going to change SOON'**

**Hope this was a good hint! Next chapter will hopefully be coming soon! (If not today then tomorrow)**

**AsgardianGrizzly**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

**Alright, so this chapter is going to spin around Cleo and Helen. In this chapter Cleo is going to learn more about Helen and Helen about Cleo. I hope you like it. **

**Helen and Cleo's relationship **_**is **_**going to be important in this story and it **_**will **_**come up again. So be excited! **

**P.S. Remember: Different Glade, they have the same rules, but they look at them differently**

Cleo wasn't exactly thrilled to be doing what she was doing, but she couldn't resist. After all, Helen had been shouting apologies all morning, and all last night. She'd screamed things like 'I'm sorry!' and 'I don't know what happened!' and 'It was WICKED!' Cleo had talked to Amy about it, but Amy had simply replied 'No. She's lying. Always does. Always will.'

Cleo crept along the edge of the Deadheads, slowly making her way towards the Slammer—which was located on the opposite side of the Glade from Homestead. She had told Charlie and Addy that she would collect a few herbs, but she…may have stretched the truth.

"Helen?" she whispered.

"Who's there?" Helen replied shakily.

"It's me-the Greenbean-Cleo," Cleo replied.

"Oh," Helen seemed a little disappointed.

"I came to check on you," Cleo announced.

"Check on me? I've been alone in this cage for three weeks and the only human being I've seen is Amy and she only comes to give me food," Helen snapped.

"Sorry," Cleo tried, "It can't be that bad…"

"There isn't a bed."

"Oh"

"Or a blanket"

"Oh…"

"Or a nightlight"

"Oh….."

"Or a bathroom"

"Oh-ew"

"Ya," Helen agreed.

"Well…at least they didn't throw you into the Maze," Cleo persuaded, sitting on the rugged earth by the Slammer.

"How did my council meeting go? How many people hate me?" Helen asked miserably.

"Well…" Cleo sighed and began explaining the meeting, remembering it easily.

_Amy sighed and pressed two fingers into her temple, rubbing the headache that refused to disappear. Cleo gazed at their leader uncertainly. The Keepers had gathered behind Amy at two tables: an opposition table and a proposition table._

_The opposition—or the people who thought Helen should be punished—included: Liz, Mitch, Chris, Kahlo, Addy and Tati. The proposition—or the people who thought Helen was innocent—included: nobody. Even the audience seemed to be leaning towards opposition._

_Amy began, "Alright. If you have a suggestion on what to do to Helen, raise your hand and say your idea in an—"_

"_Throw her to the bloody Grievers!" Liz shouted angrily._

"_Ya!" everyone agreed._

"_Tie her to a tree in the Deadheads for a week!" Mitch suggested._

"_Ya!" everyone agreed._

"_Throw her in the Box hole!" Kahlo yelled._

"_Ya!" everyone agreed._

"_Carve her eyeballs out with a knife!" Gale commanded from the audience._

_Wow. That was bold. Everyone stared at her. _

"_I mean…" Gale mumbled, breaking off into a nervous laugh, "Haha…just kidding…"_

_After a long long long silence, Amy continued._

"_Okay…I am crossing off anything that involves killing Helen. I know she's jacked, but can someone remind me what our four rules are?" Amy demanded._

"_Do your part and do it right," Mitch said in monotone, like a child being lectured by an annoying teacher._

"_Never leave the Glade, unless you're a runner," Emily added from the audience._

"_Amy, Helen __broke__ one of rules. Never hurt other Glader. Ever," Tati brought up, fumbling with her hands nervously._

_Amy raised her eyebrows, "Yes…but if we banish and or kill her, we are to."_

_Everyone sighed and groaned like disappointed kids._

"_What if the shuck face stays in the Slammer until a new Greenie arrives?" Chris recommended._

_A series of 'ya' and murmurs of agreement filled the room._

"_Alright, it's settled, the Slinthead stays in the Slammer until the next Greenie arrives," Amy settled it._

"Oh," Helen said quietly.

"Hey…it's not too bad. You only have another month," Cleo tried to make it sound as positive as possible. "And I bet if you behave they'll let you have more freedom. Give you a bed and something to do."

Helen shrugged.

"Hey," Cleo looked at the girl dead in her dark brown eyes, "I'll try to talk them down. Okay?"

"Alright," Helen nodded, flashing a small grin.

"Alright," Cleo agreed.

1 month later:

Cleo had to hold back from screaming with glee as an alarm blared through the Glade, the Greenie alarm. She recognized it from her first day in the Glade. It excited her. She wasn't going to be the Greenie anymore! Nope! She grinned proudly.

"Excited to be upgraded from Greenie?" Liz asked, slapping her shoulder.

"Yes," Cleo nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, why don't you help me get the new Greenie out? Okay?" Liz offered.

"Okay," Cleo agreed.

Liz led her over to the Box. The shuttering feeling ran through the ground as it neared the surface. It clanged to a stop and Chris and Charlie stepped forwards and opened the Box doors. Piles and piles of supplies filled the small space. The only part that had remained clear out was the center. But even that was filled. Not with supplies however…with a person.

This new Greenie hadn't arrived the way that Cleo had though. Her arms had been bound together and her pale face shined with sweat. A duct tape flag had been attached to the rope binding her arms. The flag had been scribbled with marker.

Liz and Cleo jumped into the Box. They stared at the girl. The girl was extremely scrawny…like a living stick. She was bony, and pale, but somehow not ugly. Her short, dirty blonde, hair was ruffled and dirty. Her face was caked with dirt.

Cleo raised an eyebrow and looked at Liz, who had crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What's on your face?" Liz demanded.

"Dirt," the girl stated, her voice was high, but not screechy.

"Wow. We had no idea," Cleo rolled her eyes, trying to appear tough for the Greenie, as Liz had for her.

The Greenie shrugged, "She asked."

"Why are your arms covered in bloody rope?" Liz demanded.

The girl shrugged, "I don't know."

"What's your name?" Cleo asked.

"What's yours?" the girl asked.

"Asked you first," Cleo retorted playfully.

The girl gave an uncertain look, "Luisa."

"Cleo."

"Liz"

**Okay, that's it. I hope this was long enough. TWIST. There's a new Greenie in town, and let me tell you—she is important… and will share a connection with The Group Before A.**

**Newtie: Glad you like Newt! He might not come in again, but he does share a lot of connections!**

**Wafflelover06: Completely fine. I'm happy that your stalking my story! **** It's not creepy (maybe just a little XD). Ya. I was a bit rough on Charlie…thanks for your continued support!**

**Everyone: This was a major major point in the story! Things are changing! I am trying to build up as much suspense before **_**IT **_**happens. What is **_**IT**_**you ask? I shall not say. It will however be revealed in the next few chapters. **

**AsgardianGrizzly**


	10. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**I know I'm sorry! This isn't a chapter! I WILL POST TOMORROW! This chapter is taking a little longer than expected. I had a minor Writer's Block and I just got a new idea. I swear I will update tomorrow. Please don't kill me!**

**There are so many different things coming. Saturday is going to be a big day. I look forward to showing you all that. I WILL POST TOMORROW. I repeat: I WILL POST TOMORROW. I just need to finish this chapter. I hope you don't mind!**

**AsgardianGrizzly**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

**Hey hey hey! It's me again! I am so so so excited for this story! The Real World Is Scary and I have been planning it for a long time. I know, I just got your hopes up….but no. **_**IT**_** won't happen in this classroom. **** They will meet soon though, I promise!**

**This chapter revolves around Addy and the new arrival of Luisa.**

**This is a short chapter. But I swear the chapters will lengthen when we get into the Scorch Trials and The Death Cure.**

Addy stared at the girl as Liz and Cleo tugged her out of the Box. Her hands had been bound together with prickly rope, a duct tape flag sticking to one of the knots, and her face was caked with dirt.

"Her name's Luisa," Liz said.

"Why does she look like klunk?" Chris demanded, looking at Amy.

"Don't know, and honestly don't care," Amy replied.

"Look at this," Cleo said, kneeling next to the girl and holding up the flag. Tiny black letters were scribbled all over it. Addy furrowed her eyebrows. Liz tore off the flag.

She read it out loud, "You now have Griever Bait."

It was silent for a while.

"Well what's that supposed to bloody mean?" Liz said after a while.

"'Said she was bait, didn't' it?" Charlie clarified.

"_Griever _Bait," Addy stated.

"Th—the Grievers are coming _here_?" Bear stuttered.

"But—the Doors close every night!" Gale added.

"I'll talk to Mitch when she gets back, see if she's seen any more than usual," Amy offered, putting her hands up to calm everyone down.

"What should we do with _her_?" Cleo asked, tapping the new girl with her foot.

"Addy, Charlie and you take her to the Med-Jack Hospital and give her a checkup," Amy replied, Addy uncertainly stepped forward.

"Should we…untie her?" Addy asked, staring at the new girl.

"Why wouldn't you?" Amy demanded.

"Because…she's _tied up_, ain't she?" Charlie retorted, gesturing to Luisa.

"Ya…and?" Amy questioned.

"WICKED had to have tied her up for a good reason, right?" Cleo pressed, agreeing with Addy and Charlie.

Amy seemed to think about it.

"Probably tied me up so the Grievers could get to her easier," Chris recommended.

"Ya, she obviously doesn't remember anything. I mean, WICKED put her here just like us," Addy agreed.

"What's WICKED?" Luisa asked from her seat on the grassy plain.

"You sure you don't know?" Amy questioned.

"No. In case you haven't noticed, I've lost my memory _just like you!_" Luisa's eyes widened as soon as the words had left her mouth.

Everyone stared at her.

"How'd you know that we lost _our _memories? No one told you," Addy said quickly.

"I uh…overheard it," Luisa mumbled.

"Ya right," Liz snapped.

"You guys were right. Don't untie her. Look her over here. Now," Amy ordered.

Addy, Charlie and Cleo nodded and approached Luisa.

"And you, Greenie," Amy gestured to Luisa, "You keep your trap shut unless someone asks you a question. Got me?"

Luisa frowned, "Ya I—"

"Trap. Shut." Amy stated simply, pointing at the pale girl.

Luisa glared at her, but kept her 'trap shut'.

"Did WICKED send you?" Liz demanded.

"Sent us all, didn't they?" Luisa said sarcastically.

Liz gave a look of annoyance.

"Do you remember _anything_?" Addy questioned.

"Ya. I remember my name," Luisa replied blatantly.

"Nothing else?" Cleo demanded.

"Nope," Luisa agreed.

"And you've never seen us before? Any of us?" Amy clarified.

"Erm...no…not that I can think of…," Luisa shook her head.

"Hey! Runners are back!" Chris shouted from the back of the group.

Everyone turned. Sure enough, the sun had lowered extremely far since Addy had last looked up. Three figures could be seen entering through the West Doors. The figures quickly noticed the group and jogged over.

Amy walked up to Mitch, "We have a new—"

Emily waved her away. "Ya, ya, ya, not important."

"Then _what _is?" Amy demanded, sounding a little aggravated.

"G-Grievers," Jo panted, doubling over and panting hard.

Amy furrowed her eyebrows, "Ya-and?"

"The—the Grievers—they're coming—they're coming here…" Mitch gasped.

**That was Chapter 9! I decided to leave off at a cliff hanger. Tomorrow I might post, but I might do a longer chapter for Saturday (when The Real World is Scary posts). I really hope you guys liked this chapter! I know the past couple chapters have been a little slow, but I hope you still like the story. It's about to get super exciting. The Real World is Scary and I have been talking a lot lately.**

**Review Replies:**

**MazeRunnerlover2002: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like my/The Real World is Scary's Crossover Fiction! Yes, I got that pun. It was a-MAZE-ing. XD. You will know what 'IT' is soon enough, I promise. **

**Scarlett the Starlett: Thank you so much! I'm so happy I could make you cry! ~Oh. That didn't come out right~. I'm sure you will love Cleo and Helen's friendship, IT WILL BE IMPORTANT. **

**For All (But adding to Scarlett the Starlet's review): I will continue to update whenever possible (Monday, ~possibly Tuesday~, Wednesday, ~possibly Thursday~, Friday, Saturday, Sunday) If I do not update on any of these days then I will update the next day for sure.**

**DatGirl45: Yes. This story will follow through ALL THREE BOOKS. (EXCITING!). T.R.W.I.S. and I have already planned a whole lot in the Scorch Trials but the Death Cure is yet to be planned. So happy you're enjoying it!**

**May A Chance: I'm glad you like the Newt thing. I'm hoping to bring hints of Newt in throughout the fiction (Newt is my all-time favorite Fangirl Crush and Thomas Brodie-Sangster is to DIE FOR.) I am also happy that you're enjoying Gale's lines **

**Newtie: Yes! Plot Twist! That is a yay!...or is it?**

**So, tell me in reviews, do you think Luisa is important? What character could she possibly be compared to in the Maze Runner? (Also, Disclaimer, The Real World is Scary owns Luisa. Not me)**

**Let me know,**

**AsgardianGrizzly**

**Authors Note:**

**I know I'm sorry! This isn't a chapter! I WILL POST TOMORROW! This chapter is taking a little longer than expected. I had a minor Writer's Block and I just got a new idea. I swear I will update tomorrow. Please don't kill me!**

**There are so many different things coming. Saturday is going to be a big day. I look forward to showing you all that. I WILL POST TOMORROW. I repeat: I WILL POST TOMORROW. I just need to finish this chapter. I hope you don't mind!**

**AsgardianGrizzly**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

**Alright, so this is Chapter 10! OMG! THE GRIEVERS ARE COMING! What will the Gladers do!? Have any of the Runners been stung!? Is anyone yet to **_**be **_**stung!? Will they ever get out of this klunk hole!?**

**(How was that for an intro? ****)**

Bear practically fainted.

The Grievers were coming _now!?_

It was silent for a long time.

Addy pulled out her canteen and tossed it at Mitch, who gulped it down thirstily and then threw it to Emily.

"Estimating by how fast those Grievers can go, I'd say we have maybe an hour and a half before they reach here," Emily panted.

_AN HOUR AND A HALF!?_

Amy's face paled, and Bear could feel his own match. He instinctively grabbed at his sister's sleeve and pulled her over, feeling extremely protective.

He and his sister had arrived together. The first pair in the Glade. The only pair. Sure, Amy and Liz had been friends _since they met_, Addy and Charlie had formed a relationship _when they met_, Mitch and Chris became friends _in the Glade_, but he and his sister had been siblings before the Glade. Before everything happened. Before the Maze. He sighed as he remembered that _terrible, terrible _day that he realized he and his sister were in the Maze:

_The boy awoke to a strange feeling. He slowly sat up. He was covered in sweat, and platinum blonde hair fell into his eyes. He brushed it off and looked himself over. He was in a raggedy blue tee shirt and jeans. Overall, he was pretty small. He heard an unsteady groan next to him and turned to see a girl. The girl had the same color hair as him. She wore a sweaty red tee shirt and jeans. It was his…_

"Sister…" he whispered, glancing at his sister.

"Right…" Amy said, giving him a sideways look.

"Tati and Gale, go collect food from the Gardens. Bring it to Homestead and stock it in the corner," Liz commanded, "Charlie, Cleo and Addy go collect all of our medical supplies and bring them there. Kahlo go get the food—Chris help her out. Amy, Emily, Jo, Mitch and Bear, you guys and I will be hunting down a Beetle Blade."

"What? Why?" Amy demanded.

"Because, if we can catch one of those suckers maybe we can get some answers," Liz replied.

"We all know that WICKED watches us through those _things_. Maybe we can send them a message!" Bear recommended.

"Right," Liz agreed. "Now, if anyone hears _anything, anything at all_, screams, clanks, clicks, _anything_, sprint back to Homestead and scream 'Grievers'. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, Bear included.

"Good. Get to work," Amy added.

Bear grudgingly following Amy and Liz. Why had they chosen him to help? He hated to admit it, but he was _afraid_. Grievers could come any minute. They could tear them all to shreds. He tromped over to the Deadheads, trailing along the group. Liz stepped forwards and shouted into the woods, "Oi! Slintheads! We know you're watchin' us, so you might as well give us a Beetle Blade!"

It remained silent for a long period of time. Then. 'Scuttle'. 'Scrape'. 'Scratch scratch'. The noise could barely be heard from a branch to Bear's left. He cautiously peered up and saw a small metal creature. It had a plated body with a slender tail and a blinking red eye.

"There," Bear said, catching everyone's attention.

"Nice job," Liz slapped him on the back. "I got it. It's about time I get some well-deserved revenge on these things."

Liz stepped towards the Beetle Blade.

She picked up a stick and swung hard, hitting the Beetle Blade in the side. It let out a mechanical hiss and dropped to the ground, squirming to regain it's feet. Jo stepped forwards jabbing her stick into it and reaching down to pick it up. Her fingers skimmed the legs and that's when it happened. A large electrical buzzing filled the air and Jo was surrounded by electricity.

**Alright! That's it! Another cliff hanger! I'm running short on time so I have to shorten up this author's note. But I will respond to comments!**

**Scarlett the Starlet: No. I'm not Rick Riordan's daughter. But thank you so much! That compliment uplifted my spirit so so so so so so much! It even inspired me to make this chapter a cliff hanger! **

**May A Chance: Agreed.**

**Kaylachappy: No way! All characters are important in this story. I am trying to have a chapter for each and every character. In the end, every character will be important.**

**Datgirl45: Yes indeed Datgirl45. Yes indeed. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll keep posting ASAP! **

**Also: Special thanks to all of thesheila's support. All though she doesn't give support online, she is so supportive to me in person! And, thanks so much to everyone for your support! I now have 712 views! :D**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

**Hey hey! Guess who?! XD Ya…it's me…AsgardianGrizzly…hey, did you hear the one about the guy who lost an arm and a leg? It's okay he's all **_**right **_**now! Hehe….(*awkward silence*)…I'm sorry. That was…man….that was bad.**

**WELP. On the bright side I have off Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday (Plus Sat. and Sun.) for Thanksgiving! I probably won't post on Thursday (it's possible) because of Thanksgiving though. I'll stop talking and get to it:**

**Electricity? From the Beetle Blades? What is going on!? Read on people. Read on.**

**Oh first though, I've forgot to add the Disclaimer to the rest of the chapters! : I do not own the Glade, the Maze, Homestead, and any other of James Dashner's amazing creations. All characters are owned by whoever posted them in a review.**

**Also, also, if you haven't yet: Read 'The Group Before A' by 'The Real World is Scary'!**

**Alright, enjoy.**

Kahlo picked up the heavy wooden crate stocked high with food and bottles of water.

"Hurry up _chico_," she scolded, turning to the muscular boy standing behind her. Chris was juggling at least eight water bottles stacked on top of ten cans of food, which was balanced on top of two crates.

"I'm sorry, which one of us is carrying more? Me or you-_chico_?" Chris added the last part uncertainly.

Kahlo cracked a smile, smirking in amusement, "It's _chic__a_for a girl _chico_."

Chris flushed red; "I…." he abandoned his planned retort, "Sorry?"

"You should be _chico_, show some respect. I cook three meals a day for you," Kahlo smirked, "The least you could do is—"

A scream cut Kahlo off. Kahlo stared at Chris, and Chris stared back. Kahlo set down the crate she was holding.

"Come on _chico!_" she commanded, "It came from the Deadheads!"

Chris stared, stunned, and unsuccessfully tried to set down the crates he was holding. He resorted to letting them fall across the floor and chased after Kahlo.

Kahlo had made it all the way to the Deadheads by the time he had left her shack. She gasped at what she saw. Jo was convulsing on the ground, electricity surrounding her form. Amy, Liz, Emily, Mitch and Bear were standing around her, looking unsure on what to do.

The electricity died down and Jo was left lying there, panting for air, smoke coming off her body.

"Well come on ya bloody shanks!" Liz finally yelled, stumbling over to Jo, Emily close at her heels. The two girls helped Jo up. "Bear you and Emily get her back to Homestead and then come back," Liz commanded, switching places with Bear.

"What in the shuck Maze happened?!" Kahlo demanded angrily.

"Beetle Blade," Liz spat.

Kahlo glanced over the girl's shoulder, and spotted a Beetle Blade on the ground. It was on it's back and it's plated legs were flailing. It's one red eye was blinking rapidly. A stick had been stuck into it's body, pinning it to the ground. Jo's obviously.

Kahlo walked over to it.

"Be careful. Jo _skimmed_ the legs and it turned her into bacon," Mitch warned.

Kahlo raised an eyebrow at the comparison but carefully approached it. Oil was spilling out of the puncture in the creature, and when Kahlo's combat boot made contact with it the boot smoked and Kahlo quickly brought it back to find that part of the rubber bottom had melted off.

She glared at the creature. A memory fazed back in for a split second.

"_Mom? Mom, are you home?" the 16 year old girl looked down and up the main hallway in her house. "Tony? Carla?" she called for her siblings. "Dad?" she knew her father was at work, but who knew? Maybe he was home?_

"_Mom! Get off me!" she heard her brother's voice ring out._

"_Tony?" she demanded. She quickly ran down the hallway and turned the corner into her brother's room. All of the posters that had been on his walls were crumpled and torn. Wooden boards covered his windows. His sheets were lying across the ground. Their younger sister—14 as of today, her birthday—was standing in the corner._

"_No! Stop it!" Carla yelped. Tony and the children's mother were wrestling on the bed._

"_Mom?" the girl asked, tears filling her eyes._

_The woman looked up. Tufts of her dark brown hair was missing, and her eyes were filled with insanity. Spit flew from her mouth as she let out a snarl. She turned back to Tony, snapping her jaws open and closed like a wild animal._

"_Come on Anthony!" their mother growled, a grin forming on her face, "Give your mother a kiss!"_

"_Get off me!" Tony yelled, shaking her grip off of one of his arms and punching her harshly in the jaw. Kahlo couldn't hold back the sobs, she covered her eyes._

"_Kahlo! Get Carla out of here!" Tony ordered, wrestling the crazed woman onto the wooden floor._

"_No! Don't go! Mommy wants a kiss!" their mother hissed, her eye twitching strangely as she looked up at Carla and Kahlo._

"_Come on Carla," Kahlo ordered, grabbing her younger sister's arm._

"_But…mom," Carla sobbed._

"_It's okay, come on, everything's going to be alright," Kahlo soothed, dragging her sister out of the door._

_The two girls ran out of the house, hiding behind a nearby dumpster. They waited a moment, Carla sobbing into Kahlo's shoulder. It was silent. Kahlo kept a close look out for any Cranks nearby._

_The two girls gasped as they heard the door to the house snap open. Kahlo peeked out._

"_Come on girrrrrlssss!" their mother spat. Her hands were bloodied. The rest of the house was silent._

_Kahlo helped her sister up, "Come on Carla." She spoke softly, "We have to run."_

"Hey! Hello? You still there?" Mitch asked, tapping her shoulder.

Kahlo wiped her eyes, "S-sorry I—I'm…ya. I'm still here."

Everyone showed a look of worry.

Kahlo crouched down next to the Beetle Blade. She examined it closely. Two words were sketched across the bottom.

"What does 'Bleed 3' mean?"

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! **** Now for the replies!**

**MazeRunnerLover2002: Thank you so so much! I'm glad you like those cliff-hangers! (But the puns Colby better. XD)**

**STS: XD I will continue to update! Did this chapter answer your question, or did it just confuse you more? **

**WaffleLover06: Sorry. Can't do that. Cliff hangers are my life now! Don't worry, she won't die...or will she?**

**Newtie: I will continue to update ASAP, but the cliff-hangers will keep popping up. :D**

**May A Chance: Glad you like him! I love writing Bear, he's just so fun! (Plus Bears are my fav animal ((Asgardian**_**Grizzly**_**)))**

**Kaylachappy: I'm so so happy you're excited! A lot more is coming.**

**Everyone: Do you recognize 'Bleed'? Wait, but what is this 'three' that they speak of? Who knows? And what about Kahlo's backstory? Does 'bleed' have any connections to it? Let me know what you think through private messaging or replies. **


	14. Author's Note 2

**Alright guys, I would like to ask if you could go to my profile? I have a pole with a very important question that I need help answering. I'm kind of in a confused place. Please please please vote at the pole.**

**Also, just because I have faith that you will vote, I am giving you a sneak peak. Not just some tiny sneak peak though! Another chapter! Posting in a little while, I swear! :D Please reply to my poll! **


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

**Alright, as I promised! I really hope you like this chapter! We're skipping ahead a teeny bit. Just a few days. Please please please reply to my poll! And for those of you without an actual account than put your response in a reply! **

**MazeRunnerLover2002: Alright, I fixed it, sorry 'bout that. :P**

**This what it is: Should I start another story? (This would be posting every now and then, not as much as the Other Glade. Possibly 5 long chapters, possibly more short ones)**

**Yes or no?**

**Also, quickly, I know that I said that they only had an hour and a half until the Grievers arrive, but I'm changing that to a day and a half. I know that it sounds crazy that it would take the Grievers a day and a half to reach the Glade, but please work with me. I need more time to fit in more chapters before this Saturday when _ happens.**

**So just to clarify: they have a day and a half, not an hour and a half. **** Thanks**

1 Hour Later

Tati angrily shoved the stick into the center of the overturned Beetle Blade. She smirked at her work. She had agreed to retrieve a second Beetle Blade. Kahlo and Liz had brought back the first Beetle Blade because they had found out that a word had been indented into the bottom of it: 'bleed 3'. Who knew what it meant, but Amy had wanted to check if any of the others had messages.

So, of course, Tati had volunteered to get one. She'd tried 3 times before finally getting one.

Scratched on the back of this Beetle Blade were two words: float 1. As she finished reading a memory fazed back in. Slowly, piece by piece, it all came together.

"_Come on Tatiana!" Olga scolded._

"_I'm trying Olga! I'm trying!" the young girl replied, trying to keep up with her older sister. The two girls—one just barely older than the other—were stumbling along through a wooded area. Thin trees sprouted in all different places. Olga—the older sibling—lead the way, and was currently scaling a massive oak trunk that had been tipped on its side._

_Tatiana shoved her foot into a crack in the oak bark and tugged herself over the 6ft high tree._

"_Oh my…" she heard Olga whisper from her perch on the top of the tree._

"_What is it?" Tatiana asked, "Cranks?"_

"_No," Olga replied simply._

_Tatiana struggled her way up the trunk, her relatively muscular arms carrying her most of the way. She got up to the top and sat next to her sister. She looked down over the other side. A fast flowing river raced over the dirt, as far as the eye could see in both directions. Rocks stuck up in random places, scattered over the water. The stretch was at least a half a mile across. Flash flood most likely. A few buildings were across the stretch, tattered and torn. One building was pristine, well put together._

"_We have to cross," Olga announced._

"_What?" Tatiana demanded._

"_We have to cross," Olga repeated, beginning to descend the tree. "Come on, we can float across on some dead wood. I can see the WICKED facility from here." She gestured to the pristine building._

_Tatiana copied her sister as she tore off a rather large dead branch._

_The two girls clambered into the water, clinging to branch. She was immediately tugged from her feet. Her head was pulled under, and she kicked her legs harshly. She popped up over the current and looked around for her sister._

"_Olga?!" Tatiana called, her mouth filling with water. She spat it out and looked around. Her sister was a few feet away, clinging to her branch, worry in her eyes._

"_Tatiana!" Olga replied. But her sister was being pulled away. Farther and farther. While Tatiana was being pulled closer to the shore, Olga was being thrown downstream._

"_Olga!" Tatiana shouted, nearing the shore._

_Her sister's face could barely be made out as she was shoved away._

"_Olga!" Tatiana screamed, shoving harshly into the dirt of the other riverbank._

"_I love you!" Olga's voice was an echo._

_Tatiana lugged herself onto the shore, letting out shaky sobs. Her sister didn't make it. She could be eaten by Cranks. She could be pulled under water. She could drown. She didn't make it to WICKED. They could see it. It was right there. And she didn't make it. The sound of approaching footsteps interrupted her thoughts._

"_Are you alright dear?" a smooth voice asked._

_Tatiana looked up. A tall woman in a white suit and pencil skirt stood in front of her. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a bun. Tatiana tried to speak but it came out as a shaky grunt._

"_I'm sorry honey, but…some things just don't float."_

**I know I know I know! It's a short chapter, but I have to go to bed and stuff so….anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! I know it was a bit rushed but it did give you a hint at what the beetle blades were for, right? And it focused on one of the not-so-often used character-Tati! I hope you liked it. This is going to sound bad, but, I'm trying to make all of the character's backstories as tragic as possible. XD**

**I really hope you liked it!**

**MazeRunnerLover2002: I fixed it, it's there now. **

**Posting again tomorrow hopefully! **


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

**Hey hey guys, so, I took the poll and the majority (everyone) said 'yes' I should write another fiction. But I'm still uncertain. I might wait a little while I might not. **_**If **_**I do write another fiction than the Other Glade might not be updated as often, but the other fiction would only be a few chapters. If I don't update the Other Glade than I will try to update the other story, if not the other story than the Other Glade. Sound good? Let me know in reviews. Thanks **

**Now for the chapter: Has anyone figured out the connection? Please R&R! **

**ALSO: There's gonna be a lot of back and forth 'two weeks earlier', 'one month later', etc.**

1 Hour Later

Amy walked into the Homestead, wiping sweat from her forehead. Food—vegetables and anything from the kitchen—had been stocked high in the corner opposite of any windows or doors. The windows had been boarded up and a few boards lay by the door, ready to be used. Addy and Cleo were preparing the medical supplies upstairs. Amy herself was carrying a wooden crate filled with a few weapons that they had either made or received: blades, spears, machetes, bows and arrows and all of the knives from the kitchen. She turned at the sound of footsteps.

"You alright?" Charlie asked. The boy was carrying two large crates stocked high with medical supplies and bandages.

"Fine…why?" Amy replied in shaky breathes.

"You look a little…dead…" Charlie responded, smirking a little.

"No…I'm…" Amy trailed. She released the box she was carrying, hearing it all drop to the ground in an echo filled clatter.

"Amy?" Charlie's voice was distant.

She felt herself fall to the floor and everything smeared together, combining and mixing until everything was black.

_Amelia led the horse around the ring. The pinto stallion's beautiful brown and white coat blew with the wind as they zipped around the grassy plain. She smirked as she thwipped the reins and the horse jumped a couple feet into the air, over a small hurdle._

"_Good job Lucky," she complimented, patting the stallion's strong neck. It whinnied into approval and continued to trot around the course._

"_Amelia!" the voice of a young girl echoed around the field._

"_Coming Lily!" Amelia called back, drawing the reins and leading the horse to the gate. She rode it into the small barn in their backyard and led the stallion into its stable. She hopped off, removing the saddle and grooming Lucky's coat quickly before exiting the barn._

_Amelia jogged over to their white farmhouse and pushed open the screen door._

"_Lily?" Amelia asked, grinning._

_No response._

"_Lily?!" Amelia demanded loudly._

"_Amelia! Why's Daddy locked up?!" Lily responded, coming from the downstairs basement._

_Amelia's eyes widened, her grin quickly disappearing. She quickly ran into the hallway and hurried down the steps. She forced the door open and came face to face with a terrible scene. 3 weeks ago her father had caught the Flare, a terrible disease that had spread throughout the city within a few weeks. A few days later her mother had left the house. She was immune. She had claimed that she refused to marry an 'infected man'._

_So, at her father's request, she had tied her own father to a chair in their basement. She tied him there and brought him food every day. She never told Lily. She told Lily that their father was sick and he couldn't move out of the basement…technically true. She wouldn't let her sister near him. He was sick. Lily was not immune. Amelia was._

_She ran up behind her little sister, who was currently tugging at the rope holding their father done. Her father's eyes were crazed, twitching and bloodshot. His brown hair was disheveled. He was eyeing up Lily, and not in the way that a son looks at his daughter—in the way that a predator looks at prey._

"_Come on Lily, let's go," Amelia ordered, trying to tug her sister out of the room._

"_No, stay here!" their father snapped, hopping forwards on the chair._

_Amelia picked up Lily quickly, carrying her up the stairs and locking the door behind her. She set her sister down on one of the wooden chairs and began gathering the ingredients to make a sandwich._

_It was silent as she cut the bread, added the cheese, added the tomato, added the lettuce, and added the chicken. She put it on the plate and slammed it down at the table, coming face to face with her stern faced sister._

"_Why did you lock up Daddy?" Lily asked quietly._

"_Because he's sick," Amelia stated._

"_Why can't I see him?" Lily questioned._

"_Because," Amelia snapped._

"_But…why not?" Lily pressed._

"_Because," Amelia repeated._

"_Are you mad at me?" Lily questioned._

"_Yes," Amelia said honestly._

"_Why? I didn't do anything," Lily muttered._

"_Don't you get it!?" Amelia burst, "You're infected now! You've been exposed! You've got the Flare Lily!"_

Amy awoke with a start. She let out a startled breath. She was in the Medical Bay. A sheet had been placed over her and, turning, she could see that it was evening. Evening?! They still had to catch another Beetle Blade! They still had to prepare the supplies! Amy began sitting up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, but a sudden dizziness washed over.

"Woah there!" Cleo yelped, coming up from downstairs. She gently put her hands on Amy's shoulders and pushed her back down onto the bed. "Stay in bed. Doctor's orders," she winked.

Charlie and Addy came in a minute later.

"Wh-what happened?" Amy questioned, holding an icepack Addy had brought up to her head.

"You passed out. Thought you were dead, but yer tougher than that ain't ya?" Charlie smirked.

"Oh man…I gotta get everything done," Amy muttered, beginning to shuffle her legs out of the tightly wrapped burrito of sheets.

"Don't worry about it, Liz took care of everything. Tati caught another Beetle Blade, we put it with the other one. This one said 'Float 1'. All of them have different messages," Addy informed.

Amy nodded, "Well…okay. Let's see how many we can catch tomorrow before the Grievers get here."

"You look a little shaken up. When you fainted…did you get a memory?" Cleo asked.

"My first," Amy plastered a smirk on her face, "I uh…I had a sister-Lily….and a horse…"

Charlie chuckled, "A horse, huh?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Ya, a horse."

"Hey umm Amy…" Addy fumbled with her hands.

"Ya?" Amy responded.

"Here's the thing…something happened when you were asleep…" Addy muttered.

"What?" Amy demanded.

Addy looked up with worried eyes, "Chris is re-carving his scar—you know, the one over his heart—and it was bleeding a little…the Greenie totally freaked out…had a shucking panic attack…"

Amy furrowed her eyebrows.

Suddenly footsteps were heard thudding up the stairs. Mitch appeared, sweating.

"Addy! Charlie! Cleo! Chris was carving his scar and Luisa bumped him, he cut it too deep! He's bleeding a lot!" Mitch shouted.

**Ta da! Another cliff hanger! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Now for the replies!**

**Scarlett the Starlett: I will! Really soon! I promise!**

**Kaylachappy: Ya, Kahlo's chapter is pretty sad…I'm glad you like that she got one though! Thanks so much for your support! It's np about reading it late. XD**

**Datgirl45: Ya…Kahlo had a rough life…**

**I'll post again either tonight or tomorrow! Thank you guys for your support! A lot is coming! I hope you guys like the cliff hangers, I try to make it as suspenseful as possible! I'm glad everyone's liking the story. **

**-AsgardianGrizzly**


	17. Author's Note 3

**I know I know I know! Sorry! This isn't a chapter! BUT I will update soon, I promise! This chapter is just taking a bit longer than planned. SO SO SO sorry, I WILL UPDATE SOON! I PROMISE!**


	18. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

**Hey hey guys, I hope you like the story! **

**Make sure to read the Real World is Scary's 'The Group Before A', it's a fantastic story and our stories will soon merge. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND IT. **

**So, this chapter is going to circle around Chris and Mitch's relationship (friend not romance) again. I have gotten to the point where everyone has had a big chapter, so I am repeating characters. (I have already done Amy twice ****).**

**Now for the suspense: Chris is bleeding!? Badly?! Can the Med-Jacks save him? Will this be the end of Chris? OR will this launch a new relationship!? Who knows…? Let's get started!**

Mitch ran back down the stairs, hearing Addy, Charlie and Cleo gathering medical supplies behind her. She shoved open the door and exited the Homestead into the brisk air. The sun had begun to set. They now had ½ a day to be prepared for the Grievers arrival. Mitch herself would probably make some weapons for everyone and try to uplift the mood.

She ran over to where the Chris, Luisa and herself had been collecting boards—seeing that they had all finished their jobs—for boarding up the windows, right by the Deadheads. Chris was leaning up against a tree, looking in serious pain. A medium sized blade stuck out of his side, blood flowing freely from the wound.

Chris had been taking a break from collecting wood and decided to retrace his scar, which had started to heal. Luisa 'accidentally' bumped him and the knife slipped. If she had gone only an inch over, the knife would've killed him. Instead, the knife had jerked sideways, stabbing into Chris's right side.

The boy's eyes were shut tightly. He looked deeply in pain. Plus—an added _bonus_—he was losing blood, and fast. Mitch kneeled next to her friend, glaring at Luisa, who had settled herself a good few feet away from Chris.

Mitch turned back around and saw the Med-Jacks sprinting at full speed towards where Chris and Mitch were, lugging medical supplies in wooden crates. The majority of the other Gladers had turned towards the scene or began running towards it, although they quickly received a concerned shout from Amy to get back to work.

Mitch turned at the sound of shuffling. Luisa stood up—her hands were still bound together—and approached the two Gladers.

"Maybe I could—" Mitch cut the Greenie off.

"Back off! You've done enough!" Luisa recoiled, stumbling backwards.

"I didn't mean to—"

"Shut your shuck face. Don't tell me you didn't mean to. This is your shuckin' fault. I hate you you shuck faced, slint headed shank." Mitch angrily stated, glaring at the girl. Luisa's eyes were filled with guilt, but Mitch knew it was fake. It had to be. "You are just another one of WICKED's cruel lies. They wanted us to feel bad for you, to help you, to risk our lives for you, and then WICKED is gonna take their _precious creation_ and use it against us! You're probably not even a person! You're just a newer version of the shucking Beetle Blades!" Mitch spat. "You probably stabbed Chris on purpose! Your probably gonna kill us all! You are your slimy, disgusting, Griever buddies! Right? You're gonna take us out one by—"

"Mitch! Enough!" Amy scolded.

Mitch glanced up at the leader of the Glade. Amy—and all of the other Gladers, having ignored Amy's orders—was standing over Mitch and Chris, Amy's arms were crossed. When Mitch looked, she saw that Luisa had tears in her eyes and had backed up, back to the tree she was originally sitting by.

Mitch opened her hands from the fists they had been closed into tightly. Her palms were bleeding a little, but she kept it to herself.

Charlie and Cleo had begun working on Chris, cleaning the wound quickly. Addy hung back, looking sick to her stomach.

"You okay?" Amy asked, concerned.

"Mhm," Addy nodded quickly, "Just-not good around stabbing…or knives…"

Amy nodded and gave the Med-Jack Keeper some space, walking back over

"What'd I'd give for some _actual _pain meds," Chris said through gritted teeth, as Charlie got a firm grip on the knife.

"Alright, I'm not gonna lie," Charlie sighed, "Dude, this is gonna hurt…a lot…."

"Shuck," Chris sighed, but smirked, "Let's do it."

Charlie gave a pathetic attempt at a reassuring grin, before giving the knife a hard tug. Chris screamed loudly. The—now bloodied—knife came out smoothly, but blood immediately poured from the wound.

"Oh-oh wow-that's—" Addy hummed, sounding stressed, "That's a _lot _of blood."

"Ya—um, I hate to do this, but Addy…we're gonna need your help," Cleo muttered.

Addy just stared at her.

Cleo sighed and pressed a towel to Chris's wound as Charlie began bandaging it.

"Oi! Everyone get back to work! The doors have already closed and we only have a few more hours of work and sleep!" Liz commanded, leading the group away and giving everyone some space, Luisa trailing along behind them.

Mitch watched as Charlie, Addy and Cleo lugged Chris off to the Homestead. She had agreed to meet them there in a little while. Amy stayed back with Mitch.

"Amy?" Mitch asked from where she sat, leaning on an oak tree.

"Mitch," Amy deadpanned.

"Listen, I know what she did, and I know that it was shuckin crazy but…it's been a month…and I know what I saw…the Grievers are coming…when are you going to bring Helen to the Homestead?" Mitch said, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. Amy stared at her shoes.

There was a long pause.

"I'm not going to."

**Alright! I am so so so so so sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I hope this chapter satisfied! Okay so I have good news and bad news…unfortunately I have to give the bad news first.**

**Bad news: So I am going on a weeklong Camping Trip (called Nature's Classroom) for school, so I won't be able to post all of next week from December 8****th**** to December 12****th****. I will try to post tomorrow, but otherwise you guys are going to have to wait. ****.**

**Good news: I WILL UPDATE! So, the meeting of the two groups is SO CLOSE. Plus, both of us (the Real World is Scary and I) are EXCEDINGLY CLOSE to the Scorch Trials!**

**Now for the replies!**

**Too Late: I might use your character, but—as you said—it is late. So, I'll have to see. **** Rosa does seem like a great character though! **

**May A Chance: Indeed. Horses are amazing.**

**Wafflelover06: You ride horses? Super cool. Ya, Kahlo's was SUPER SAD. ;)**

**Ultramanblack147: I'm not sure if I'm going to use your character or not. **** It kind of seemed like you didn't read the books. I hate to be like this, but I don't really have a choice. If you'd like 'Jesse' could have a small part, but it probably won't be very important. **** Sorry, but if you're going to submit a character, please take it seriously.**

**Anonymous: I'm glad you're excited! To answer your question: It's BOTH OF OUR STORIES! **** We will keep our stories—the one's we're writing now—and be taking our stories from different points of views. We've got it all figured out, trust me. We've also made sure that BOTH OF OUR STORIES remain **_**interesting**_**. ;) I hope you keep reading, and I'm glad you're enjoying this story.**

**Guest: Thank you? XD**

**EVERYONE: Alright, so I think I've said this already—if not than ignore the first part—but ****I need to know**** if your characters are immune or not. PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Thanks, **

**-AsgardianGrizzly**


	19. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

**Hey hey guys! It's me! I'M BACK! XD I am **_**super **_**excited to be writing again! Sorry it took so long to post, I was **_**exceedingly **_**tired after coming back. **** Oh and THANK YOU to all the people who responded on if their character was immune or not. FEAR NOT if you haven't you've still got time! The Scorch Trials haven't started **_**yet**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner or anybody's characters**

**Also highly recommend the Real World is Scary's "The Group before A". I would like you all to know that she says she will be posting soon and that she is sorry for the late post! **

**ALRIGHTY ON WITH THE CHAPTER! :D**

Cleo stormed upstairs, to the second floor of the Homestead. The nighttime had just begun to seep between the wooden boards that covered the windows.

Tati and Kahlo were working together on organizing the food that had been stocked high in a corner—all of it moved from downstairs. Emily and Jo were going through the boxes of weapons that had been set next to one of the wooden dressers used for holding medical supplies.

Addy and Charlie had just finished tending to Chris and were packing the used medical supplies into the dressers. Chris had been patched up and was now taking it easy, out cold on his mat on the ground. Mitch was pacing the floor, throwing angry looks at Luisa and uneasy glances at Chris. Gale and Bear were frantically running around, helping whoever needed help. Luisa had been bound to the windowsill with a long rope, now deemed untrustworthy. Amy and Liz were collecting the boards that were to be used to board up the door, locking it and hopefully protecting from the Grievers.

This door would keep Helen out.

Cleo stomped over to Amy and grabbed her shirt collar, taking the taller girl by surprise and slamming her against the wall.

"What the _shucking _klunk?!" Cleo demanded through gritted teeth.

"Oi! What are you doin'?" Liz demanded.

"You're leaving Helen out there?!" Cleo shouted angrily, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

Amy furrowed her eyebrows, "I—"

Cleo glared at Amy, "What Amy?! You what?! You were going to leave a _12 year old_ to die!"

"13" Gale mumbled, earning an annoyed look from Cleo that quickly silenced the girl.

"You have to bring her into the Homestead! I don't care if you bind her to the shucking wall but you have to assure that she's safe!" Cleo commanded.

"I can't Cleo! She's a danger to all of us!" Amy snapped, "She tried to _kill _Liz!"

"She was trying to help!" Cleo retorted.

"By _stabbing _her?! If that was _helping _then we'd all be as good as dead!" Amy said angrily.

"And what do _you _know about helping!?" Cleo returned.

"Excuse me!?" Amy showed a look of disgust, "Why do you think I was _elected _leader!?"

Cleo laughed sarcastically, "_Elected!? _Ha! Mitch told me the story!" she angrily pointed at the Keeper of the Runners.

"Hey!" Mitch threw her hands in the air defensively, "Don't get me involved!"

"You weren't _elected _you became leader because the last one died!" Cleo saw a flash of guilt run through the Leader of the Glade's eyes.

"I'm trying to help as many people as I can," Amy spat through gritted teeth, "If I let Helen in I'll be helping _two people_: you and Helen. If I keep her out there I'll be helping the rest of us! Sorry _Hero _but if you haven't noticed, that's more than two!"

"Don't shoot _statistics _at me!" Cleo shouted, "Helen is out there _alone_! Who cares what she did!? She's a _kid_! If you leave her out there you're giving her a death sentence! You'd be breaking the rules!"

Everyone in the room seemed to be frozen in place. Chris had woken up and was being supported by Mitch, looking confused as ever. Everyone else in the room were throwing confused, flustered glances at each other. Addy stepped forwards and began prying Cleo's hands from Amy's collar.

"You're putting the _wrong _person out there _Amy_!" Cleo spat, throwing an angry finger at Luisa, "_She _should be in the Slammer for trying to _kill _Chris." Cleo shrugged Addy's hand off her shoulder and hotly stomped up the stairs to the roof.

* * *

><p>Cleo sat, flustered at what she had just done, alone on the rooftop. The wooden boards that she sat on were not sound proof and she could hear <em>everything <em>that the Gladers below had to say, even if they were whispering.

"_I should throw her in the Slammer myself!" _That voice sounded like Amy.

"_No. She didn't hurt you. She was just angry," _that one sounded like Liz.

"_Besides, if the Grievers really are coming we need as much help as we can get," _Charlie suggested.

"_Hothead up there does have a point, Luisa did try to kill Chris…and we all know it wasn't by accident," _Mitch added.

The conversation seemed to end at that point and footsteps were heard coming up the stairs to the roof, although Cleo didn't bother looking to see who it is.

Someone sat down next to her.

"Quite a bloody stunt you pulled down there C," Liz commented.

Cleo turned to the girl. Liz was smirking as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, well…" Cleo trailed.

"Amy sent me up here to get you. She says you oughta be coming inside. It's getting dark. Tomorrow we'll be inside until the Grievers get 'ere. Can't risk someone goin' for a stroll if they _do _come," Liz explained.

"Well, if her highness demands so," Cleo said sarcastically, probably the most sarcasm she'd ever used.

"Hey cheer up. Amy agreed to let Helen out of the Slammer in the morning…alright?" Liz assured.

Cleo nodded, grinning a little.

Liz stood up and Cleo followed her into the Homestead.

The entire time the only thing that was on her mind were three things.

Helen was still outside.

The Grievers were coming.

Not everyone was going to survive the next day.

**Alright, I decided to do a half cliff hanger. WHO WILL DIE?! WILL THEY DIE?! DUN DUN DUH. Anyways, I really hope you liked the chapter, again, sorry it took so long to post. I would also like to reassure for The Real World is Scary that her story will be posted soon! Her beta reader is in another time zone, so it gets a bit complicated. I hope you guys understand. **

**NOW time for my replies:**

**TMRNewtFan: Sadly no. They won't be **_**meeting **_**the characters, but they will hopefully be mentioned. This is in the same universe, so they do exist and it's right around the same time. That's all I can give you without spoiling. **** So…about the question…is Chris Immune?**

**The Real World is Scary: Aw snap! A helicopter!? XD I'm one upping you! The AN225 (Biggest plane in the world) drops support all over! :D Helen is Immune, sounds good. **

**Scarlett the Starlett: Sounds good. Lots of munies. XD**

**Datgirl45: Who says she's dead? (smirks like I'm planning something). Thanks for making Tati different, I was starting to worry that EVERYONE would be immune. **

**Guest: Okay, I'll adjust in the future for Addy's fear. And I'll add Addy to the list of immunes. **

**Wafflelover06: NP, I'm glad that you reply at all. **** It really makes me feel good. I'll make sure Amy is immune.**

**Thanks so much everyone for replying on if your character is immune or not. You guys still have time, but I would like to warn those who haven't replied. IF I do not receive your answer by the time I need it I will throw your character's names in a hat and immune or not immune in another hat and draw from each! Glad you all like my story! **


	20. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

**HEY GUYS! So I recently found out that I'm slightly behind the Real World is Scary, so hopefully this or the next chapter will catch me up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner or any of the characters that you guys made (although I wish I did because they're all AWESOME!)**

**Seriously recommend reading ****the Group Before A ****by **_**The Real World is Scary**_**.**

**Thank you all so much for your support! I'm up to 400 views (exactly)!**

**ALRIGHT so….erm…wow…how did this happen? This is weird…I'm speechless…XD…guess we'll start the chapter…**

Emily woke up early. In fact, it was probably instinct. She had no need to be sleeping when the Grievers came—if they came. She stood up and stretched for a little while before grabbing her Runner's Harness and sheathing her knife in it. Emily carefully stepped around all of the sleeping forms scattered across the floor and brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes.

She sighed.

"You're up early," someone whispered.

Emily turned around, a little startled, and saw that Jo was standing up and putting on her Runner's Harness.

Emily let out a breath of relief, "Ya…well…kinda hard to sleep when bloodthirsty monsters could come at any second.

"Amen," Jo agreed.

Emily watched as Jo nimbly picked her way through everyone and finally ended up next to Emily. Emily and Jo turned and gazed out the window at the Doors.

"You think the Grievers will come soon?" Jo asked.

"Hope not," Emily responded.

"We should look through those Beetle Blades, after we caught the sixth one Amy said we had enough. There's gotta be something we're missing," Jo explained.

"Alright, but we have to be quiet," Emily nodded.

The two girls made their way over to a large crate in one of the corners filled with speared Beetle Blades. Oil had leaked to the bottom half of the crate and most of the Beetle Blades had sunk to the bottom.

Emily carefully reached in and pulled out one, she shook it off and used her finger to wipe the smut off of the two words that had been smeared across the bottom.

"This is the one Tati found," Emily announced.

"Right, 'float 1'," Jo agreed.

Emily set the foul creature on the wooden floor and dipped her hand back into the metallic scented liquid. Her hand came back up a minute later holding another Beetle Blade.

"And this is Charlie's," Jo announced. That's right. Emily had forgotten. Charlie had found a Beetle Blade as well.

"It says 'death 4'," Emily added.

"Ya…Amy thinks it has somethin to do with his GF dying," Jo said casually.

Emily remained silent, but stuck her hand back into the crate of oil. She fished a third Beetle Blade out of the crate. She wiped the slick from the bottom.

"Push 6," Emily read aloud.

This time Jo reached back in and pulled out another, "Catch 2."

"Stiff 5," Emily continued.

Emily stuck her hand back into the crate of oil. She skimmed the wooden floor of the box.

"No more," she announced, pulling her hand out of the disgusting substance.

"Good, the rest of us we're starting to get bored," Emily snapped her head around. She and Jo looked in surprise, coming eye to eye with Liz and the rest of the Gladers. All of them had woken up, stood up, and we're staring tiredly at the two Runners.

"We were l-looking for clues," Jo stuttered, still catching her breath.

"That's my girls," Mitch said jokingly.

Emily grinned.

"Well then, what'd you find?" Amy asked.

"There's 6 of them. 6 words. 1-6," Emily explained.

"So…what?" Addy demanded.

Emily shrugged.

"Maybe it's the number of Grievers…maybe there's only six…" Gale suggested.

"Good thought, but there's no way WICKED would be that nice _senorita_," Kahlo shook her head.

"What if it is number of people they will kill?" Tati suggested solemnly, "They will drowned one—float, drop one off the walls—catch, erm…kill one gorily—bleed, kill another—death, maybe…freeze or…choke one—stiff, and shove one into a Griever—push."

Everyone was staring by the time she was done, although Tati was looking up innocently.

"You have one messed up mind Tati," Mitch stated.

"I wonder if it's some sort of count down, that's a possibility ain't it?" Charlie questioned.

"Well ya, I mean, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Chris—supported by Mitch at the time, agreed.

"Wouldn't that mean: push, stiff, death, bleed, catch, float?" Liz asked.

"I guess so," Chris agreed.

"So it's like a code…?" Bear questioned.

"Sounds like it to me…but I don't know what for…" Amy nodded.

"Guys…" everyone turned to Bear, who was gazing out the window with a fearful stare. "They're here."

**Alright, so kinda slow chapter, I know. BUT I am planning two more chapters for **_**this week**_**. So…yes. I'm not quite caught up to The Real World is Scary but I'm gettin there! So now for the drama…a code!? Gasp! Who would've guessed?! The Grievers have just arrived! Keep in mind what happened in the books and see what you think will happen next!**

**Now for the reviews:**

**MazeRunnerlover2002: OMG! Thanks so much! I'm really really happy you like the story! Who knows maybe I'll need another character soon. (wiggles eyebrows as if hinting something). Super excited for the first chapter of 'the Third Maze Trials'! I cannot wait to read it! Man…I think what you just said 'keep writing, keep calm, love Newt and run from Grievers' might be my new life motto. **** You are a genius.**

**DatGirl45: I'm really happy you like Helen! *shrug* who knows something's just remind us of other things. **

**The Real World is Scary: I'm ONE UPPING YOU! The TARDIS flies in, the doors open and support **_**spills out**_**. Then to top it all off…THE DOCTOR COMES OUT! BOOM! XD**

**Scarlett the Starlett: Total rage. Thanks so much! More is on the way!**

**Wafflelover06: Your reply really sparked something, I've typed it up and sent it to The Real World is Scary and all I can say to answer your question is: yes Amy and Dan will clash, there will be humor, everyone will have to step up their game, they will fight **_**and**_** join, no no please keep asking questions! I love to hear them!**

**Runnow11: Alright, duly noted. Thanks so much for your continued support! I'm so happy to be back to posting!**

**May A Chance: Slowly and painfully. Slowly and painfully. **

**Kaylachappy: No big deal. So to clarify: Kahlo is immune?**

**EVERYONE: I need to know if you're okay with a romantic relationship (it may be girl and girl because we're a bit low on guys. XD). So far I have: Charlie, Kahlo, Addy and that's it. Please please please let me know! MidoriMatchmaker I already know that Mitch isn't in a relationship, so you don't have to respond. (But I am tempted to do ChrisxMitch if that's okay…) SO LET ME KNOW! **

**Thanks everyone! Next chapter soon! **


	21. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-

**HEYO! So to start off this Author's Note I would like to thank EVERYONE and ANYONE who has read my story, specifically: The Real World is Scary, MazeRunnerLover2002, Newtie, WaffleLover06, TMRNewtFan, Scarlett the Starlett, Datgirl45, Runnow11, Kaylachappy, Guest (Addy), Irisderp, May A Chance, MidoriMatchmaker, and Guest (Charlie). Thank you all for ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT. It feels **_**amazing **_**to have this many views, replies and compliments. SO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. I'm sure that you guys have all noticed the Real World is Scary and I's Support Wars, well I just want you all to know that I'm honestly giving you just as much support. You are all fantastic Writers and I will always support a good story (anything any of you write). **

**I'M AT 1,617 views thanks to ALL OF YOU! *Happily screams and does happy dance***

**Alright, *wipes eyes*, so time for the chapter! The Grievers have arrived and now the Gladers must survive what comes next. So, as you all know I try to base my fanfiction more off of the books than the movie (which I just bought for $15 off of iTunes) but I did take one thing from the movies: they only have one pair of doors open. So keep that in mind and enjoy!**

Chris removed his arm from over Mitch's shoulder—she had agreed to let him use her for support, and limped over to the window where Bear stood, clutching the wound on his bare—except for the the bandages—chest. He peered out.

Eight Grievers sat in the doors, two rows.

"Eight?" Amy questioned.

"That's it?" Mitch demanded.

"No that can't be it," Chris shook his head.

Suddenly a loud crack ran through the air. Chris snapped his head to the left and saw a flurry of birds rising into the air. A large crack split through the West walls. Another door. Chris stared at it it for a moment, but was quickly interrupted by another loud cracking noise, and another. Two more doors. Four in total. Each with their own set of Grievers.

"That's 32…" Gale whispered.

"It's fine…it's fine…just…umm…we just…stay here," Amy stumbled over her words.

"Right," Liz agreed.

_Click click click whirrrr_

Everyone turned looking back at the doors. The Grievers were now approaching, and quickly. They moved forwards at a surprising speed, spikes emerging. They were all rolling right to the Homestead…and they weren't slowing down.

"Homestead can't withstand an impact like that," Chris informed quickly. He'd built this place himself, he'd planned every window and every floorboard. His own two hands had built the structure. And as much as he'd like to say that it would, this building wouldn't hold up if all of those Grievers attacked. The roof would go first. Probably topple in. The only reason they had chosen to stay here was because it was the only building that could hold everyone. Maybe it would—

Chris was interrupted by a massive thump and the Homestead shuddering with the impact. A Griever appeared at the window, a giant metal spike shattering the glass. Emily and Jo screamed—being the closest to the window.

The sound of the downstairs door flying open rung through the air and the clicks and whirrs of Grievers entering the bottom floor could be heard. Suddenly metal spikes began sticking up a foot and a half into the air. The floorboards splintered and the roof creaked. Another beast leapt up onto the roof and it rocked.

"We're going to half to fight our way out!" Amy shouted, "Everyone run! Find somewhere safe and wait for them to leave! Watch each other's backs and don't die!"

Chris remained shocked for a moment. The Box. If he could make it to the Box he would be fine. Got to make it to the Box. Mitch. He needed to get Mitch, and get to the Box. Chris looked over to see Mitch—Runner's Harness on—remove her knife from it's sheath and grip it firmly. Chris grabbed his own Builder's Harness and pulled out his knife.

Amy had begun removing the boards from the door.

"Ready," she said, looking everyone in the eyes one by one. Everyone gripped their weapons. "GO!" Amy screamed, tearing the door open and racing down the steps, the rest of the Gladers at her heels. Chris ran swiftly down the stairs, staying close to Mitch. On the first floor a Griever patrolled, clicking, whirring, and hissing at the oncoming attackers.

Chris, Mitch, Amy, Emily, Jo, Charlie and Liz lunged at the Griever while Tati, Kahlo, Cleo, Addy, Bear and Gale made for the door. Chris jabbed his blade into the Griever multiple times and peered over it's shoulder, he watched as Tati's head disappeared through the door.

Chris sliced through the Griever, "That's everyone! Let's—"

He was cut off by a scream. Chris snapped his head to the right and turned to see Jo stumbling backwards, clutching her left hand with her right.

"Move!" Amy commanded. Charlie wasted no time and picked up Jo—much to her surprise—leading the way out of the door. Chris followed closely, then Mitch, Emily and finally Liz.

Chris scanned the area. Grievers swarmed the Glade, speeding at pairs of Gladers running for cover. Charlie with Tati, the two were running towards where Addy was calling them over, Amy and Liz, who were going for the Deadheads and Kahlo, and finally Emily and Jo who were sprinting towards Cleo at the Map Room. Chris motioned for Mitch to follow and she nodded. The two sprinted for the Box, reaching it quickly. Chris grasped the doors to the Box and, grunting with the effort, yanked one open.

"Get in!" Chris shouted, turning to find not just Mitch, but also Bear.

The two jumped into the Box and Chris followed closely, slamming the door behind him. The three sat, panting, in silence for a long period of time. They heard screams and the sickening slurp of metal spikes coming out of Grievers.

"HELP!" someone shouted. Bear's head snapped up.

"That's Gale," he said urgently.

Chris stood up, peering around before opening a door. He turned to the right. Gale was sprinting at the Box, looking scared to death. He looked left, Gale had caught the attention of a Griever, who was now beginning to roll towards them.

"Gale! Run for the Map Room!" Chris commanded, knowing she had a better chance of making it there than here.

"I need my brother!" she shouted back.

"GO FOR THE MAP ROOM!" he shouted, and in one swift movement ducked back in and closed the door, gazing up into the sky.

At that moment he realized something. The sky was grey. At that moment an earsplitting scream ran through the air.

**Alright! That's it! CLIFF HANGER! Alright, so, I don't know if you know this but you will in a second. So the MazeRunnerLover2002 is having a little erm…not sure what to call it, but it's AWESOME! So basically you choose an author, or two, or three, or however many and you write a shout out to them. So…here it goes! Also, if I don't give you a shout out, please please PLEASE don't take it personally the only reason I'm not is because I can't do everyone that has every supported me otherwise I'd be writing paragraphs about everyone. **

**The Real World is Scary: Alright, so she is definitely my longest running supporter! That's what I'd like to shout out about (heh…rhyme). I'd like to thank her so so so much for all of your support from reviews to posts! I will always be her fan and I will always support everything that she does! So, everyone, GO TAKE A LOOK AT THE REAL WORLD IS SCARY'S 'THE GROUP BEFORE A'!**

**MazeRunnerLover2002: I would like to shout out to her because she has so many creative, fantastic ideas! I completely and utterly respect her because of that, I really do see her as an inspiration. I also feel so honored that she sees me as an inspiration and I would really like to thank her for that. Keep multitasking all of these **_**amazing **_**stories and I will keep supporting! SO GO CHECK OUT MAZERUNNERLOVER2002'S 'THE THIRD MAZE TRIALS'.**

**Alright, those are my two shout-outs. Don't forget that I respect everyone and anyone who supports my story, and any talented writers. NOW FOR THE REPLIES!**

**MazeRunnerLover2002: Thank you so much! I look forwards to using your character and I'm really happy that you're happy to have a character in this story and T.R.W.I.S.'s story! **

**The Real World is Scary: SHUCK IT! I CANNOT BEAT THAT! XD Newt!? Alright, I'm taken out the big guns. THOMAS-BRODIE SANGSTER appears **_**in person **_**and gives you tons of support! BOOM! XD**

**WaffleLover06: XD Well, if that's true than you're the best crazy person ever! (Ps. I love waffles too)**

**Runnow11: Alright, I think I have a relationship plan for Emily and Jo if that's okay. Glad your excited. **

**Newtie: Alright, not sure if she will be in a relationship, but I'll definitely keep it in mind.**

**Kaylachappy: Alright cool. **

**SO! I has good news! For the next two weeks (December 20 to January 4****th****) I'm off! Off from school for Christmas and New Year's! TA-DA! So! I will hopefully be updating more often for the next two weeks! AHH! EXCITEMENT! **

**Thanks guys for all y'all's support! Hopefully update soon! Oh and thanks so much to DatGirl45 for adding me to the 'Insert OC Here' Community! Love it and so honored to be in it!**


	22. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-

**Hey hey hey! So, I realize I left you in a MAJOR cliff hanger and therefore posted ASAP! So, here it is everyone CHAPTER 18! Man, when I first started writing I thought I would write maybe 5 chapters and get like 1 review BUT—**_**thanks to all of your wonderful personalities**_**—I am on my 18****th**** chapter and I have 106 reviews! AHH! HAPPINESS! THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Alright, I won't keep you waiting any longer. HERE IT IS!**

_Click click click whirrrr_

Charlie clung tightly to the wooden railings of the Treehouse. He scanned the Glade and saw Chris, Mitch and Bear leap into the Box. Meanwhile he, his girlfriend, and Tati had made the dumb idea of running at the nearest structure, which just so happened to be the Treehouse.

_Click click click whirrrr_

Addy had hurriedly bandaged Tati's hand, but the blood had soaked through the bandages. A Griever was attempting to slug its way up to the three Gladers, but soon resorted to cutting at the lower supports.

_Click click click whirrrr_

"Treehouse is going to break!" Tati yelped urgently, arms wrapped around one of the thickest supports.

"And WE'RE GONNA FALL!" Addy shouted.

Charlie let out a quick sigh and looked at the thick branch that skimmed the edge of the Treehouse.

"Follow my lead!" Charlie called.

_Click click click whirrrr_

_Snap. _A support cracked.

He took a quick deep breath and released the wooden railing, stumbling over to the thick branch. The two girls followed at his heels. Up close the branch looked a lot farther from the edge.

"How far can you jump?!" Charlie demanded.

"Excuse me?" Tati stared at Charlie in astonishment.

"We're gonna jump!" Charlie replied.

"_Excuse me?!_" Addy gaped.

"Come on! You're first Addy! I'll give you a boost and you grab the branch!" Charlie commanded, "Once you're in the clear I'll send Tati and then I'll come last!"

_Snap_. Another support, the Treehouse wavered.

There was a long pause.

"Now or never," Addy gulped.

Charlie put his hands together and bent down on one knee. At that moment he was glad the Treehouse didn't have a ceiling; there was no chance of Addy slamming into the roof. Addy placed her foot in his hands and Charlie let out a nervous breath.

"Ready?" he double checked.

"No," Addy replied, "But, not like I gotta choice. So…you know, might as well."

"One," Charlie gripped Addy's foot firmly and Addy bounced slightly, "Two," more bouncing, she put her arms out, "Three!" he propelled her outwards and she flew through the air. Her arms flailed a bit. Everything seemed to be slow motion. She was too far. She wasn't going to make it. She wasn't going to make it.

Addy's fingers skimmed the edge of the bark and barely latched on. She hung there for a split second, before struggling to climb up. The Griever growled and it's spikes shot out, a few feet below Addy's feet.

"Shuck! Shuck! Shuck! Shuckity shuck!" Addy closed her eyes, breaths quick with fear. She swung her leg over the branch and clung for dear life, closing her eyes tightly.

"Addy?" Charlie asked uncertainly.

"Mm-hm?" Addy grumbled, eyes still closed.

"I need to send Tati!" Charlie informed.

Addy sat up, letting out a breath, "Okay."

Charlie got his hands ready again, and Tati uncertainly put her foot in his hands.

"Bring cake to funeral, okay?" she smirked for a split second, worry filling her eyes.

"Aye," Charlie agreed, grinning and trying to lift the mood.

"One. Two. Three!" Charlie shoved her upwards, throwing her at the branch. Tati screamed as she flew through the air. Normally Charlie would be worried about the Grievers hearing and coming over, but seeing that a Griever was already a dozen feet below…it wasn't priority. Addy put her arms out and grabbed Tati, the two looked like they were about to topple over the edge, but Addy tugged Tati up…only to tip off of the other side. Tati let out a short yell and struggled to hold onto the girl.

Eventually the two Gladers managed to balance on the branch. Tati sent Addy to the end of the branch that was closest to the trunk, mainly because she was freaking out about the height and the Griever that now clawed at them below, but also because with Charlie's added weight the branch would most likely snap under all three of them.

"Ready?!" Charlie asked uncertainly, fumbling with his hands.

"Ya!" Tati nodded.

Another snap, the entire Treehouse lurched to the side. Charlie stumbled backwards and hurriedly regained his footing. _Here we go. _He got a small running start and jumped out of the Treehouse, aiming at the tree branch. He gasped as he barely missed it, and began plummeting to the ground below.

The Griever came closer and closer. Suddenly hands wrapped around his wrist. Tati's legs were wrapped around the branch, chest pressed against it, and hands locked firmly around Charlie's wrists.

"Oh thank the Lord," Charlie breathed, closing his eyes and opening them briefly. Tati grunted with the effort, and Charlie did his best to help as Charlie made his way back onto the thick support. Luckily, Tati had strong arms and Charlie had a strong core, together Charlie quickly made his way up. The two crawled over to Addy, who hugged Charlie tightly and then the three made their way a little higher, away from the Griever, and cloaking themselves in leafy branches.

* * *

><p>Charlie watched as the last few Grievers disappeared into the Maze. They were gone. They were gone, it was at least 9 o'clock at night, and the Doors—all four pairs—hadn't closed.<p>

Meanwhile, for the past 3 hours Charlie had been staring at the grey sky. He hadn't thought it was possible to be bored while a Griever clawed at your heels, but it was. And Charlie had to say: he was probably the most bored he had ever been. The Treehouse had snapped and crumbled to the ground at least an hour ago. Man, Chris is gonna be really frustrated.

Finally, the Grievers were gone.

"They're gone," Charlie announced, his voice rugged from not talking in the past few hours.

Addy nodded sleepily and shook Tati awake. Charlie began climbing down the tree. He dropped to the ground and used a huge stick as his weapon, holding it up defensively.

"Alright, come on," Charlie called.

He already saw that almost all of the Gladers had gathered at the Box, where it appeared that…Bear was attempting to beat up Chris? Charlie didn't wait for the girls; he sprinted over to the gathering.

"Hey!" Amy shouted, trying to tear the angry 13 year old off of Chris. Bear had somehow managed to jump onto Chris's back and was attempting to strangle him.

"What's goin' on?" Charlie demanded, looking at Mitch.

"This _shank _is trying to choke my boyf—" Mitch covered her own mouth, "He's trying to kill Chris 'cause Chris didn't let Gale into the shucking Box."

Charlie raised an eyebrow and tries to ignore what Mitch had almost called Chris.

"This is all your fault!" Bear screamed angrily, yanking backwards against Chris's throat.

"Oi! Bear! Get off of him!" Liz shouted, grabbing Bear's waist and attempting to pry him off of Chris. Chris let out a strangled yell, managed to remove one of Bear's arms, only to have it immediately glued back on. It shocked Charlie how strong Bear was.

Charlie ran in to help and grabbed Bear's legs, tearing them off. Mitch raced in and grabbed one of his arms, while Amy grabbed the other and Liz worked from the front to tear the boy off. Bear weakened for a split second and came flying off of Chris, crashing onto the soil harshly.

Mitch ran over to Chris, who was attempting to catch his breath, while Addy was looking him over. Amy and Liz were glaring at Bear, Kahlo was examining Tati's hand—even though she wasn't a Med-Jack, and Emily and Jo were going around and taking a head count.

He sobbed and glared at Chris. It was silent for a long time, the only sounds were Bear's sobs and Chris's coughing. Bear got up and put some distance between him and the group, and no one followed.

Charlie walked up to Amy and Liz.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"Gale was killed by a Griever. Liz saw it. The shucking thing jumped on top of her, and rolled away, nothing left where Gale used to be," Amy explained.

Just then, Cleo came running over from the Slammer, and all chaos unraveled.

"Helen's gone!" Cleo shouted urgently, all though it didn't faze too much.

"Shuck! Bear!" Mitch shouted. Everyone turned.

Bear was sprinting towards the Maze.

**TA DA! CLIFF HANGER! Alright, so my apologies for not updating in a while. I decided to give you a longer chapter because of that. I am going to post soon, probably not today because of Christmas Eve, but possibly tomorrow or the next day. ALRIGHTY time for the reviews!**

**Scarlett the Starlett: Consider it updated! XD Now I just put Bear in jeopardy, satisfied? **

**WaffleLover06: **_**Did**_** I kill Gale? Oop oop! 100****th**** comment! ACCOMPLISHMENT! XD Aww! Thanks so much! Consider me your Day Brightener.**

**May A Chance: I never run out of cliff hangers…I am the Cliff Hanger Master. **

**DatGirl45: . . . . . . XD (Me to)**

**MazeRunnerLover2002: You deserve it! You're amazing! Thanks so much for the Group Hug! And you're welcome, I am supporting the thing, I think it's good that we spread it through the community.**

**TMRNewtFan: Yes, it is normal. (I do it all the time XD). Can you let Midori know for me that 'I know she said she didn't want a relationship, but I couldn't resist ChrisxMitch. Ask her if it's okay please.' Thanks so much for your support!**

**The Real World is Scary: DANG YOU! XD Fine, let's do this thing: Romana i, The Doctor (12), Rory (Williams/Pond), Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft Holmes, Mary Watson/Morstan, Newt, Chuck, Teresa, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Hagrid, Samwise Gamgee, Smeagol, and Tom Bombadil come and drop support everywhere! (Also…totally just stalkerishly did that…just like you…XD).**

**Iristmr: Netherlands! Awesome! More chapters are on the way!**

**Alright, update soon! Talk to all of you soon! Thanks so much for your support!**


	23. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-

**Hey! It's me again! Alright, so I got a lot of great responses to the (non)immune question and I will talk more about that again. Also I would like to just say quickly that I love that when Gale died (did she?) everyone was like 'ahh! Gale!' and then when Helen disappears everyone's like '._.' XD**

**SO ANYWAYS! I will also be posting the list of Immunes and the list of Non-Immunes and letting you guys know of any changes.**

**Disclaimer (quickly): I don't own the Maze Runner (which is owned by the INCREDIBLY TALENTED James Dashner) or any of the OCs that other people have made (which are owned by the INCREDIBLY TALENTED readers).**

**Crossing over with The Real World is Scary's ****The Group Before A**

**ALSO IMPORTANT NOTE: I totally forgot to add Luisa in the last chapter! XD So, just to clarify she was still tied to the dresser when the Grievers came, but Amy and Liz untied her and took her to where they were: Deadheads. So I hope that clears it up a bit. And also again, when I said that Jo hurt her hand in the last chapter, I meant Tati. **

**ALRIGHT. Enough talking, let's get to the drama! Gale's gone?! Bear's in the Maze?! To go where?! What is happening?! Will they ever escape the Maze?! Or will they be stuck in this Klunk Hole for the rest of their lives?!**

Liz sprinted through the Maze Doors, directly behind Amy. Mitch, Jo and Emily were close at her heels. In fact, everyone was at her heels. The entire group of Gladers had sprinted out into the Maze. Addy had taken a First Aid Pack, just in case, and everyone else had already had their harnesses on.

A few Gladers had been smart enough to grab extra weapons, but most of them just stuck with the long knives that had been sheathed in their harnesses. Liz had taken a long spear as well, and ran with it closely at her side.

They watched as Bear turned another corner at the end of a long corridor. He was a fast kid, but Mitch, Emily, Jo, Liz and Amy could easily catch up. The problem was that (1) they had to make sure the Gladers didn't get separated, and (2) Bear had a massive head start.

_But where could he be going to?_ There was only one thing over here: the Cliff. Liz then reconsidered the possibility that he had no idea where he was going. He was a Track-Hoe, not a Runner. The only reason she knew where she was going was because at the beginning of the Glade—which seemed like oh so long ago—she was a Runner. She and Mitch would go out every morning and run. But she hated it. Every time she would get out there it just reminded her of all of the Gladers' failures. They could pretend to live out their lives in the shucking Glade, but they were still trapped. They could act like everything was okay, and they were perfectly safe, but WICKED watched their every move. She hated that Maze. Every day that she ran out there it just reminded her that they were just WICKED's play things. So she had explained it to Amy, at the time Emily was the new Greenie, and Emily had taken her role and she had become Second in Command.

Her heels skidded on the next turn and her heart came to a complete stop. Bear was standing at the edge of the Cliff, looking ready to jump.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Bear! Back away from the bloody Cliff!" Liz commanded, as all the others rounded the corner.<p>

"Just come over here and talk to us!" Amy ordered.

Addy stepped forwards, "We understand what you've lost but—"

"You don't understand!" Bear snapped, not bothering to turn around, instead shouting into the never ending void that was the Cliff, "She was all I had! You shuck faced slintheads act like you're my family, but you're not! You can save each other's lives, and cook each other food! You're not _actually _family! But me and Gale?! We were blood related! We had known each other _before the Maze!_"

Liz was slightly taken back by the sudden outburst, "I—"

"Shut up!" Bear interrupted, "I'm sick of this place! I've had enough. I'm ending this thing right now."

Liz gave a look of disgust at his comment, but quickly realized what he was attempting to do.

"You guys should go back to the Glade. The Grievers are coming," Bear announced. Everyone stared at Luisa, who was at the back of the pack. Luisa's hands were still bound together, rugged sores from the rope now marking her wrists, and she was glaring at anyone who looked at her.

"What?!" she demanded, "Just because WICKED called me Griever Bait, doesn't mean they're after me!"

Liz turned back around. Bear had backed away from the edge, but not for safety…for a running start.

_Click click click whirr_

Everyone froze. The sounds came from behind. The group quickly crowded into the corridor, spears and knives held up to block the entrance from any Grievers.

"HE JUMPED!" Jo suddenly screamed.

Everyone's heads snapped back around. Liz stared. Everything was in slow motion. Bear ran at the Cliff full speed, and flew off the edge. He went soaring through the air, and fell down a few feet. Then he was gone. No. He wasn't just gone out of sight…he was _gone_.

Addy let out a startled sob, but other than that it was silent. Then: _click click click whirrrr_.

"We have to move!" Emily shouted, forcing everyone to—once again—spin around. Five Grievers were speeding towards the Gladers. Everyone clutched their weapons.

"Where?!" Addy frantically looked around.

"This way!" Liz shouted, leading everyone towards the Cliff.

Everyone followed, but no one seemed convinced that there was a plan (probably because there wasn't).

The Grievers approached.

Liz contemplated. _Bear didn't fall. He disappeared…as if it was a…_

Addy sobbed.

Sweat beaded everyone's foreheads.

The Grievers approached.

Liz considered. _A…a door…_

Addy ran over to Charlie.

Everyone held their breaths.

The Grievers approached.

Liz made her decision. _It's a door!_

She ran at the Cliff, dropping her spear, and lunged into the air. Amy screamed her name. And everything went black.

**Okay! So! CLIFF HANGER! (Sorry about this chapter being a bit short). So I'm a bit ahead of The Real World is Scary so I might be putting a bit more space between my chapters until she catches up. The next few chapters might focus more on flashbacks WHICH MEANS I NEED TO KNOW EVERYONE'S BACKSTORIES ROUGHLY. I already know (in detail): Liz, Kahlo, Tati, Amy, Mitch, Charlie, Cleo, Emily, Helen, an Jo…I don't think that's everyone.**

**Also! I have the immune and non-immune list:**

**Immune:**

** - Emily**

** - Cleo**

** - Amy**

** - Mitch**

** - Kahlo**

** - Addy**

** - Jo**

** - Bear**

**Non-Immune**

** - Chris**

** - Gale**

**Ya…so, more non immunes please…keep in mind that just because they're non-immune doesn't mean they're gonna die...**

**Okay, so I think that's—oh wait! Replies!**

**Iristmr: sounds good. I added her to the list. **

**May A Chance: I'm sorry to say that none of those theories are correct. BUT I **_**did not **_**kill Gale! BUM BUM BUH! Ya, I love Bear. He's pretty adorable. **

**MazeRunnerLover2002: Ya Merry Christmas!**

**The Real World is Scary: Like I said in reply: Consider the Support Wars 'Oh Great Support Master'. **

**Scarlett the Starlett: Who says she's dead? *smiles as if planning something***

**May A Chance (Again): Alright, I added them. I didn't quite understand the second part…could you clarify? And no, I won't put Bear or Gale into a relationship. XD**

**EVERYONE: Alright! Thanks so much everyone for your support! Okay, so like I said: the next few chapters will probably be flashbacks. So, be prepared. **** I'll update ASAP!**

**OH! AND BEFORE I FORGET! Check out ****The Last Trials**** by **_**Scarlett the Starlett**_**! It is connecting with **_**The Real World is Scary's**_**The Group Before A ****BUT IS NOT CROSSING OVER. Just to clarify. So we're in kind of a trio. **** So, check it all out. **** All of those awesome Submit Your Own OC Stories.**


	24. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Maze Runner stuff (ie. Glade, Gladers, Glader Slang, any references to the characters, etc) that's James Dashner's awesomeness. ALSO I don't own Emily, Charlie, Cleo, Chris, Amy, Mitch, Tati, Kahlo, Addy, Liz, Helen, Jo, Bear, Gale (gasps from huge run on sentence) or Luisa. Those belong to the peeps who made them (u guys are amazing). So…yup…hurray…done with that. ON TO THE CHAT.**

**Crossing over with ****The Real World is Scary's**_**The Group Before A.**_** Which I recommend reading.**

**Alright so this is going to be a mini-chapter and also the last chapter I do before going onto Flashbacks for a little while. BUT DON'T WORRY, as soon as The Real World is Scary and I are back at roughly the same point, I'll continue the normal stuff. She says she has roughly two more chapters till she catches up. (TRWIS: But don't rush, take your time ;)). SO I hope you enjoy! Like I said: it's a mini-chapter. After I finish this mini-chapter I'm going into a—kind of a miniseries within the story about the Gladers as kids in WICKED. These Gladers, not the ones from the books. I hope you guys like it. It's only until TRWIS catches up though. So like five chapters of flashbacks. **

**I'll start the chapter now…OH WAIT HANG ON A MINUTE. QUICK THING: This is **_**another **_**Amy chapter (3****rd**** one) I only did Amy for a third time because I want to focus on Amy and Liz's relationship (Yes that's a thing ((if Wafflelover06 is okay with it))). It's not because I like her more than any of your characters, I like them all the same. ALRIGHT LETS GET THIS THING ON!**

"LIZ!" Amy screamed.

She watched as her second in command disappeared just as Bear had a minute before. Her shriek seemed to catch the attention of the rest of the Gladers, who were staring at the Grievers that were speeding towards them.

Why would Liz do that!? She threw herself into the Cliff for no reason. This was just the thing that had happened to Katie. Katie had been a Runner, the original Keeper of the Runners. Mitch was her Second in Command. Katie and Mitch stumbled upon the Cliff. Literally. Katie tripped and tumbled into the endless pit, Mitch barely managed to grab the edge. She saw for herself as Katie disappeared into thin air. The next day Katie's corpse could be found at the Doors.

"Amy! Look out!" Cleo shouted.

Amy spun around, blade raised. The wind was knocked out of her as a Griever tackled her to the ground. She jabbed the blade into it, a green slime spraying out. She shouted with the effort as she tried to shove the beast off. The sound of someone else's blade stabbing into the creature caught her attention, and after a second blow the entire Griever went limp. Someone grabbed under her arms and tugged her out from under it.

Amy looked up to see Charlie, smirking at her, blade freshly coated in Griever blood.

"You're not getting out of this Maze that easy," he announced, slicing another Griever across the face with his blade. Amy stumbled to her feet and dragged her knife across the Griever's disgusting body, and feeling a small achievement in it's horrific scream in pain as it fell to the ground.

The group was slowly forced backwards, their attacks growing weaker. Many of them now had injuries. Mitch's arm was bleeding. Kahlo had a scratch down the side of her face. Jo was struggling to hold up Emily, who's side was bleeding. Chris was defending the two Runners, along with Mitch and Cleo. Addy was trying to stop the bleeding that had stained her used-to-be brownish tank top. Luisa was struggling with a Griever, and Charlie reluctantly ran over to help her.

"Amy!" the voice rang out. A voice that Amy didn't think she'd hear again.

"Bear?" Amy demanded.

"Ya! It's me! Liz and I are fine!" Amy felt as relief filled her body fill with relief.

"What!?" Chris demanded, "What'd you mean you're fine!? You jumped off the Cliff! Both of you!"

"No! Really! We're fine!" Liz called, from somewhere unknown. "Okay, this is gonna sound crazy, but time is short. So, listen the shuck up! You all need to jump into the Cliff!"

"WHAT!?" everyone demanded loudly, finding it hard to focus on the Grievers that were attacking.

"Aim for the middle! If you miss, then you're dead! Just like Katie!" Liz shouted.

"Oh man…" Amy muttered. Gotta trust Liz. Gotta trust Liz. Gotta trust Liz. Trust Liz. Trust Liz. Trust Liz. Liz.

Amy let out a shout, spinning around and running at the Cliff, not allowing herself to change her mind, she sped towards the drop, ignoring the calls that surrounded her, and leapt into the nothingness that was the Cliff.

For a moment she was falling. Falling. Falling. Then suddenly she tumbled onto a cold dusty tile floor. She gasped.

A flurry of pain and confusion and fear skittered through her body, sending chills and tingles everywhere.

"Shuck. Shuck. Shuck. Shuck. Shuck," Amy muttered endlessly, shoving her face into her hands, "Shucking door. Shucking teleporter. Shucking Liz. Shucking Bear. Shucking WICKED."

"Well, I'm glad you're bloody honest," Amy looked up to see Liz standing over her, hands on her hips. A dead Griever lay behind her, a sticky mess of Griever slime forming a puddle around it. Bear was also behind Liz, typing away on a computer.

"What's he doing?" Amy asked, letting Liz pull her to her feet.

"Well, the thing asked for a code, so Bear's putting in the words we found on the bottom of the Beetle Blades," Liz explained.

Amy didn't respond, still recovering from the shock of surviving. Liz seemed to notice, she bent down so they were at the same level. "You alright?"

"I thought you were dead," Amy muttered. Liz was her closest and best friend. When Josh, the original leader of the Glade and Amy's older brother like figure, had gotten trapped in the Maze for the night Amy was devastated. He had turned around the corner, and as the doors were closing he simply smiled. A smile that didn't reach the eyes. The next morning they had found his body at the Doors, a note clutched in his hand that read: Amy. Get them outa this klunk hole.

Liz had helped her through that experience, and comforted her when she was shouting things at Josh's corpse, like 'how could you do this to me' and 'what was he shucking thinking!?'

When Katie the Keeper of The Runners had fallen off the Cliff, and Mitch had become depressed for a couple days it wasn't Amy that helped her get through it, it was Amy and Liz.

Then.

Without thinking.

She did something crazy.

_She kissed Liz._

It was fast. Just a quick peck. Liz backed out first, leaving Amy confused and a little hurt. Liz's eyes were wide with confusion and she stood up almost immediately. Liz turned around, throwing an uncertain look over her shoulder at Amy and walked over to Bear, who was still trying the code.

Amy sat silently on the floor.

That's when three loud screams rang out.

Two male.

One female.

**CLIFF HANGER! I STILL GOT IT! XD**

**Alright, so I know that I said this would be a mini-chapter but it turned out to be a normal chapter. Also, I have decided to do two more chapters and finish up the Maze Trial and then go into the Flashbacks. That way TRWIS will have a solid point to catch up to. So, like I said (just to clarify) there are 2 more chapters with this Glade and then maybe 1-5 chapters of Flashbacks in WICKED. Let me know what you think of the Flashback thing, I'm a little nervous about it. After the Flashbacks, when TRWIS is all caught up, I will return to this Glade, right from where we left off. **

**Okay, so I hope you liked the small romance between Liz and Amy and I also hope that WaffleLover06 and Newtie are okay with it. Newtie said she was fine with a relationship, I hope WaffleLover06 is. I also hope you guys are okay with it being Femslash because…erm…Charlie and Chris are kinda taken…so…**

**Alright! I'm gonna try to update again today, so hurray! Time for replies!**

**The Real World is Scary: Aww! Your killing me with support! XD Thank you thank you thank you thank you (repeat this a couple billion times) for all of your support!**

**MazeRunnerLover2002: NOOOOO! MAZERUNNERLOVER2002! COME BACK TO US! YOUR FANS NEED YOU (ME INCLUDED!)! *sigh* *doctor walks in and takes your pulse* *dramatic silence* 'She's gone'. NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WILL BRING CAKE TO YOUR FUNERAL! Its *sob* what she would've wanted…. XD**

**May A Chance: XD Yes, Gale is a Hunger Games dude. Ya, Bear is amazing. Nah, never mind about the second thing thing, I understand it now. Thanks for the support! **

**Scarlett the Starlet: Hehe… *smiles evilly* Thanks so much! I go for as much suspense as possible! More is on the way. (Tons more, we're still in the Maze Trial, we haven't even gotten to the Scorch Trials or the Death Cure.)**

**WaffleLover06: Aw! I hope you're feeling better. Thanks so much! Again, I hope you're okay with AmyxLiz.**

**Newtie: I think I'm going to keep her immune for now, just because I think it would make more sense. Ya, I hope you liked the Cliff Hanger, I still haven't answered the 'will everyone follow' question, but I will. **

**Scarlett the Starlet (Again): They are! They are! Please don't kill me! XD**

**Guest (Charlie): Woah, that's so sad…CHARLIE'S NOT IMMUNE!? NO! Both of ma boys (not including Bear) aren't immune! XD That's fine. I'm really stressing that just because they aren't immune doesn't mean that they will die.**

**EVERYONE: Alright, I will try to update today, otherwise hopefully tomorrow. **

**OH AND THANKS SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE **_**2,258 **_**VIEWS!**


	25. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-

**Hey hey! So, here's chapter 21! And this one is gonna be from Jo's POV. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maze Runner. Don't own any of the characters created by anyone else.**

**Crossing over with The Real World is Scary's **_**The Group Before A**_**. (Highly recommended)**

**Oh, quickly: Runnow11, I know that you said that Emily didn't have any scars, but I figured no one could escape without scars, so I'm giving Emily one. I hope that's okay.**

**So, I will dive right into it.**

_5 Minutes After Amy Jumps Into the Portal (10 Minutes Before the Three Screams)_

Jo's legs shook from holding up Emily as Addy tried to bandage her up. Emily was pale and sweaty and could barely stand, and Jo was struggling to keep her on her feet. The two Runners had become close friends—practically sisters—since they had met, and Jo wasn't letting her die now. Chris, Mitch, Charlie, Cleo, Kahlo, Tati and even Luisa were hording off Grievers that approached the Runners and the Med-Jack.

Chris originally used a spear, but it was quickly thrown and lost, and he now swung a long machete. Mitch's arm was bleeding, and growing pale, but she continued to stab any Grievers that attacked with her dagger. Charlie ferociously swung two knives, lashing out at anything that got within 5 feet. Cleo clutched a long blade, and more reluctantly attacked the Grievers, being the ex-Greenie. Kahlo had two butchers' knives, one in each hand, from her kitchen and was mercilessly slashing across a Griever's side. Tati was fighting, full force, with a long sword-like blade she had taken from the Gardens and seemed to be doing quite well. And finally, Luisa was currently trying to pry her spear from a dead Griever.

All of the Gladers were worn out and tired, most of their faces pale from the effort. Jo grunted as Emily's knees buckled and all of the weight fell onto her at the same time.

Jo couldn't believe that Amy had jumped through the shuck hole. Just because she had 'heard Liz' it was probably just some WICKED scam. In fact, it was probably just an updated Griever. Amy was probably dead. She was probably at Heaven's Gates right now thinking, 'thank shuck! I finally escaped! Those suckers down there should jump in to! Then we can all throw a big old party and celebrate our freedom! We can even invite Gale, and Helen, and Katie, and—even though Jo never knew him—Josh!'

Jo sighed in annoyance. She wasn't one for quitters.

"Hey! Ya bloody Shuck faces! It's Liz again! Hurry up and get in here!" Liz's voice shouted.

No one made a move towards the Cliff.

Then. Abruptly. All of the Grievers collapsed. Three screams rang out and Jo felt Emily jerk towards her. Jo stumbled sideways, taken off guard. One of the screams had been from Emily. Addy had skimmed her wound, while taking care of the stitches and Emily had let out an earsplitting shriek. The second was from Chris, and Amy turned to see him clutching his chest. _Oh no! Not again! Are you serious?! _Jo internally shouted. The final scream had been Charlie's and Jo snapped her head around to see the one of the Grievers had an after death reflex and it's leg had snapped outwards, slicing across his thigh. The boy was now sitting down, his hands trying to block out the bleeding, and his eyes sealed shut.

"You good?" Jo double checked with Emily.

Emily nodded weakly, and Jo passed her over to Addy. Jo then ran over to Charlie and kneeled next to him, she saw Kahlo and Tati run with her. Addy was sort of occupied with Emily, but Charlie was a Med-Jack so maybe he could tell her what to do. She turned back around briefly and saw part of Chris, Mitch and Cleo's conversation:

"He did something!" Chris yelped frantically.

"What'd you mean?" Mitch demanded.

"Newt! He did something, and I felt it!" Chris explained.

"Does it hurt?" Cleo demanded, trying to figure out where and what to do.

"Shuck! He did something! Something big! It wasn't just a trip or a slip with the knife! He did _something_!" Chris was on his knees now, seemingly in pain.

"What!? WHAT DID HE DO!?" Cleo shouted, getting a little frustrated.

"Shuck…his leg…something's wrong with his leg now…I can feel it…" Chris said.

Jo stopped listening to the conversation and looked back at Charlie.

"What do I do?!" Jo demanded.

"We have to stop the bleeding, maybe we can cut off the circulation for a little bit," Charlie said through gritted teeth.

"What should we use _chico_?" Kahlo asked.

"You got any rope handy?" Charlie questioned.

"_Ya Charlie_! I just have some rope with me, for no apparent reason!" Jo shouted angrily.

"I have idea!" Tati yelped and got up, running over to one of the walls. She tore off a piece of ivy and ran back, beginning to tie it around Charlie's leg. Kahlo got up and grabbed some more, and Jo pulled out her bandanna that she kept with her for when she ran. She gave it to Kahlo and the Cook shoved it onto the injury, earning a hiss from Charlie. Kahlo then tied the folded bandanna on with some vine.

"Thanks, now 'elp me up," Charlie ordered.

Jo and Kahlo grabbed an arm each, while Tati grabbed under Charlie's arms, and together the three lifted the Med-Jack to his feet. Charlie limped over to the rest of the Gladers, who has gathered in a group in front of the Cliff.

"Well, we haven't really got a choice," Cleo announced, gesturing to the Cliff.

"The only odder **(ud-er, other in a Russian accent ((I tried)))** place we can go is da Glade," Tati agreed.

"I'll go first," Jo volunteered.

"No way! After Amy and Liz, I'm first in command!" Mitch said, although she shouted she seemed to have more of a concerned tone than a selfish one.

"Exactly why if I don't make it you can be their Leader," Jo responded.

Mitch sighed, defeated.

Jo took a deep breath and watched as as everyone cleared a path for her.

"Alright, if I give the code word…umm…" Jo shrugged.

"Peanut Butter!" Tati yelped.

"Right…umm…Peanut Butter…then you know it's me," Jo agreed, "And not WICKED."

_Man, I really wish I knew what Peanut Butter tasted like…Jo! Focus! _Jo backed up, and took a running start. She jumped into the openness and felt a tingling sensation as she leapt into nothingness. Suddenly she was harshly thrown onto a cold tile floor.

"PEANUT BUTTER! PEANUT BUTTER! PEANUT BUTTER, PEANUT BUTTER, PEANUT BUTTER!" Jo shouted absentmindedly, tingling running up and down her body.

"Excuse me?" Jo looked up to see Amy and Liz looking down at her.

"Sorry. Code word," Jo explained quickly.

"Oh," Amy realized. As Amy helped Jo to her feet, Kahlo came tumbling through the portal.

"_Ay! Que paso!? Por que estoy temblando?! Estupido MALVADO!" _Kahlo shouted angrily at no one in specific, she shouted in a language that sounded familiar, but Jo couldn't name it.

"What?" Bear demanded, from where he stood.

"Nothing _chico. _Nothing," Kahlo replied.

"Were you guys the one's that turned off the Grievers?" Jo questioned.

"Yup. Just call me the Griever Terminator" Liz replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ya right, I did all the work," Bear rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh, sure, typing numbers," Amy agreed sarcastically.

A moment later Emily came flying through the portal, rolling a few times before coming to a stop. She groaned in pain and clutched her side.

"How did you make that jump?!" Jo demanded, racing to her side and helping her up.

"I pulled out my Rocket Boots and flew," Emily joked.

"What?" Jo snapped.

After a minute Emily continued, "Charlie chucked me at the portal."

"Oh," Jo muttered.

Jo barely managed to grasp Emily and avoid getting pummeled by Charlie and Chris, who came in basically on top of each other. They landed in a tangled knot on the tile.

"Get yer foot out of my face Chris!" Charlie shouted.

"Get _your _hand off of my leg!" Chris retorted.

"Only if you take your hand—"

"STOP!" the girls shouted at the same time.

Addy shot out of the doorway and barely missed Charlie and Chris. Charlie helped her to her feet and the three of them moved out of the way.

Not even a split second after Charlie, Chris and Addy had moved Cleo and Luisa were spat out of the portal. Both girls landed harshly on their backs, getting the wind knocked out of them.

Cleo grunted with the impact, "Okay, so, never doing that again." Luisa just gave an annoyed look.

Before the two girls could get up Tati came flying in, landing horizontally across Cleo and Luisa. The two newer Gladers yelped and—at the same time—shoved Tati off. Tati rolled off of the girls and onto the floor and the three teens quickly unknotted themselves and jumped out of the way as Mitch came crashing through the portal. That was everyone. Although, Mitch came in laughing.

"Aw man! Ya! Let's do that again!" Mitch looked around at the annoyed and shocked looks she received, "I mean…ooh…that hurt…" she plastered a fake 'in pain look' on her face.

Just then…two figures walked in.

**Alright! Cliff hanger! I have one more chapter to go before we finish the Maze Trials! Now, time for the replies!**

**VBallPanda: Thanks so so so so so much! You really have to get an account! (For those who are reading this and wondering, I know VBall Panda in person, so…ya, she's like my Best Friend). Thanks again!**

**Iristmr: Thanks so much! Cliff hangers are my specialty!**

**Guest (Charlie): Alright cool. I haven't decided yet, but I'll let you know when I do. **** Oh! And btw the wound that Charlie has will give him a limp, but it isn't permanent! I promise! **

**MazeRunnerLover2002: *stares at the now empty coffin and the space where the cake used to be* Oh my…shuck… (Thanks so much for the review!)**

**May A Chance: XD Ya, that probably came off a bit crazy.**

**Scarlett the Starlett: Thanks! I'm glad you like AmyxLiz! Ya! I'll update soon! **

**Newtie: Oh sorry! I really hope you like AmyxLiz! Fanfictionia came up with a name for it 'Amiz'. I really hope you like it. If you don't I'll take it out.**

**The Real World is Scary: *comes back to life* Oh my gosh...your amazingness brought me back to life!**

**DatGirl45 (1): XD I don't watch the show, but I believe you.**

**Fanfictionia: Thank you thank you thank you! I can't wait to read your fanfiction! I will definitely support and read whatever you write!**

**Datgirl45 (2): And the award goes to…DATGIRL45! *applause***

**Alright guys, I promise I'll update soon. I hope you liked the chapter! Let me know if there are any pairings you would love to see, PM or review! **


	26. Author's Note 4

**I am so so so so so so so SORRY! I know that this isn't an update! I SWEAR I will update tomorrow or the next day! THIS chapter is taking FOREVER! I had writers block for a few days and I was busy as well. I WAS off break but I'm not now. I was really busy with New Years and two sleepovers with my friend. Again! I swear I will update soon! I'm on the last chapter of the Maze Trials, so I'm trying not to rush! I hope you guys understand.**

**Update soon. You have my word.**

**- Sincerely AsgardianGrizzly**


	27. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-

**Hey guys! So, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been really busy. I had New Years and then a sleepover and then…another sleepover…XD Anyways! I'm updating now. So, here we go. **

**Oh and here's the translation for what Kahlo said in the past chapter, I forgot to add it. '**_**Ay! Que paso!? Por que estoy temblando?! Estupido MALVADO' **_**means 'Ay! What happened!? Why am I shaking?! Stupid WICKED!'** **I thought it was funny. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maze Runner (It's James Dashner's) or any of the characters that were submitted, they belong to all of you guys! (Ya! Go you!) I do however own this story so please do not copy my/TRWIS's ideas that have been used in this story. Thanks guys!**

Kahlo looked around. Everyone had made it through the portal. And everyone was staring at the two figures standing in front of the group. One was an older woman with black pants and a white button up shirt with a logo on the breast—it read WICKED—she had blonde hair pulled up in a bun. The second was a tall boy with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a lab coat—that didn't seem to suit him—and he held a small screen device.

"Hello, I am Ava Paige founder of WICKED, and congratulations. You have finished the Maze Trial," the woman announced. She chuckled, "My daughter has been looking forwards to this moment. Sadly she had other events to attend to."

Trial?! It was a _shucking _trial?! What kind of crazed, torturing, lunatic, _psicopata_ would do this—to children of all things! It made Kahlo want to rip this woman's head off—and she wasn't known for her murderous personality.

"Tell your daughter that she's been torturing us for _3 shucking years!_" Jo hissed.

The woman seemed hurt, and plastered a half-hearted grin on her face, "Yes…I'll…keep that in mind. It is amazing that there are so few dead in your group. Of course, the only deceased that there are, I knew that they wouldn't survive long." she smiled, as if she had said something funny.

"Katie?! Josh?!" Amy burst. Kahlo recognized the two names, but when Amy continued it surprised the Foreign Cook, "Matt! Stephanie! Hailey! Fredrick! Molly! Steven! Xavier! Gale! Helen!" the girl had a tear stained face by the time she finished.

Ava frowned, "I'm sorry that this unfortunate event—"

"Sorry! You're jacked in the head!" Amy shrieked, turning away from the woman, and hugging Tati.

"I am truly sorry to inform you that there is…_one more_ variable to fulfill…" Ava said uncertainly.

"Excuse me _mujer _**(Woman in Spanish)**?!" Kahlo demanded.

First they tell the Gladers that they're free to go and then they have to complete '_one more variable_'.

"And what's that?" Amy snapped.

"Tilas," the woman gestured to the boy standing next to her. His face showed a strong sign of reluctance and Kahlo swore she saw him mouth 'sorry'. He clicked something on the device he held and there was a groan. Charlie fell to the ground.

"Charlie!" Addy's shout was the beginning of chaos.

"What did you bloody do to him!?" Liz shouted, kneeling next to the fallen boy.

"I'm gonna snap your wrinkly old neck," Chris threatened, taking a heavy step forward and tensing his muscles.

"Ya and I'll get her shuck-faced boy-scout," Mitch growled, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh no _chica_ he's all mine," Kahlo felt a sudden anger rise up.

Suddenly an alarm blared. A red light flashed over and over again.

"Tilas! Let's go! Mark, Joseph, Henrietta! Get the subjects out!" the woman shouted over the alarm. The boy—Tilas—and her quickly exited the room and three men in lab coats, holding guns, entered the room. They began attempting to herd the Gladers out of the room. Chris threw a punch at one of the men, socking him in the jaw, but winced, clutching his chest.

Abruptly the doors flew open and gunfire filled the air. The Gladers ducked to the ground and the three men fell to the floor, dead. It all happened so quickly that the Gladers didn't even know what hit them.

Dozens of men in black SWAT suits came running in, guns held.

"If you want to live then come with us," one of the men ordered.

"No way!" Addy shouted.

"Please Miss, it's in everyone's best interest," the soldiers said.

Kahlo practically growled as one of the guards grabbed her arm. Charlie—favoring his leg—and Chris—favoring his chest—began throwing punches again, so did Mitch. Jo, Cleo and Amy protected Emily—who was still wounded—and Luisa, Liz and Kahlo began kicking, shouting and…even biting. Tati literally sat on the floor and refused to move, like a pouting child. Addy clung to Charlie and kicked any of the men who came at her where it counted. (If you know what I mean)

Shouting filled the air and the commotion wouldn't stop.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" Addy screamed. Everyone—including the guards—stared at her. "We'll come with you. But not without Charlie."

"No way!" Amy shouted.

"Not going to happen _amiga_!" Kahlo agreed loudly.

"Come on guys! What's our other option!? Staying here with WICKED!? They're called WICKED for a reason!" Addy retorted.

Mitch socked another SWAT member in the face, "Fine." She grunted, and punched another one in the jaw. Two guards quickly grabbed her and hauled her away. The rest of the group was quickly given guards of their own, who dragged them out of the exit doorway. Four guys picked up Charlie and another two helped with Emily.

Kahlo was grabbed by two guys and she didn't resist at all, but didn't help either. She purposely dragged her feet. Outside, was a large Bus and a sandy plain. Sand blew into Kahlo's eyes and tangled in her shoulder length hair. She squinted and before she knew it she was put into the Bus. It reminded her of something that she longed to have again, a Field Trip—that was the first thing that came to Kahlo's mind. She sat down next to Tati, and behind a female guard. Guards were scattered through the Bus and nobody chose a seat by one of them.

"Don't worry," the guard in front of Kahlo said, "You're safe now."

**Ta da! I did it! I'm sorry it was so short! I will update soon with the Flashback chapters, possibly (if I can get it in before TRWIS catches up) Super excited! Time for the replies!**

**MazeRunnerLover2002: Ya, sorry no Gale, but who knows maybe she's dead-or maybe not—or maybe she is—or maybe not…**

**Scarlett the Starlett: Updated! Ta da! XD I hope you liked the chapter. **

**Runnow11: Glad you like the scar. It will be explained more in the Scorch Trials. **

**T.R.W.I.S.: Yours! You're A-MAZEing! Thanks so much for the support! Can't wait for the Scorch Trials. **** Super excited!**

**Kaylachappy: Ya, I decided to toughen her up. **** I gave Kahlo a bit of fierceness in this chapter to.**

**Iristmr: Glad you like it! Hopefully more chapters with Jo as the POV in the Scorch Trials.**

**Datgirl45: *punches guy who said 'get off the stage'* Bro! Don't yell at awesome people! XD That's funny.**

**May A Chance: You lose the bet. XD But I can totally give you ideas if you want.**

**Fanfictionia: Nah! Keep reading! It only gets better!**

**VBallPanda: Aww thanks! No cliff hanger this time, but probably next time!**

**MazeRunnerLover2002 (again): Thanks. **

**Datgirl45 (again): I'm glad that you understand. Super sorry.**

**Scarlett the Second: Hey, take your time, no biggy.**

**T.R.W.I.S: Thanks for understanding.**

**Okay! I have to go to bed! I will update soon! Promise!**


	28. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-

**Hey guys, so I'm really sorry but…I'm disbanding the story…**

**HA! GOT YOU! I hope I didn't give you all fatal heart attacks. I'm just messing with y'all. I would never do that to you. (especially knowing that you all would probably hunt me down and kill me for it. XD)**

**Alright guys! We're into the Flashback Chapters! So, because I couldn't post the last chapter for a while I might not be able to fit in the five chapters that I wanted to; I might have to stick to three. I hope that's okay. Oh! Btw, this **_**is **_**a flashback, but I'm not going to italicize it all, because I don't really want to…XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Maze Runner, or the characters that were sent in for the story.**

**P.S. If you see any characters that you don't recognize, read The Real World is Scary's **_**The Group Before A**_**. **

_1 year before the Maze Trials_

Tatiana jogged down the white corridor, her leather messenger bag slung over her shoulder. She had just finished her first class in WICKED, today. She was late for lunch. Earlier today her best friend, a Spanish girl named Kahlo, had invited Tatiana to join her for lunch. Kahlo had said that a few of her friends would be joining them as well.

Tatiana turned the final corner to the lunch room of the WICKED facility and saw that the room was filled to the brim with chattering kids from ages 5-18. Almost every table was full, everyone was happy, and almost everyone could—for once—forget about their pasts, at least for a little while. All of the girls and boys in this room had gone through tragic loss, seeing their parents, friends, and siblings get wiped away by the sun flares and the Flare.

Tatiana herself had seen her sister, Olga, get swept away by a river only a week earlier, and seen her parents die a few months back. She looked up at the sound of Kahlo waving at her from across the room, and calling her over. The 15 year old—one year older than Tatiana, who was 14—was smiling widely.

Tatiana jogged over to her friends table and sat down. The table itself was a circular cafeteria table that could seat 14 people. Tatiana took the last seat, sitting in between Kahlo and another boy that she had never met before.

All of the tables seemed to separate themselves into ages and personalities. All of the young girls sat together, all of the young boys hung out together, the older boys and their girlfriends seemed to sit at one table, all of the jerks seemed to sit at one table, all of the computer obsessives sat at another, and then there was just groups of friends that stayed together, like Kahlo's table.

"Sorry I'm late," Tatiana apologized quietly.

"Ay its fine, happens to the best," Kahlo replied, grinning, "Let me introduce you to all of my _amigos_!"

Kahlo gestured to everyone, "This is my group. We've got Dan," she gestured to the boy next to Tatiana. He was older, probably 15 _maybe _16 at the time. He had raggedy brown hair and green eyes. He was relatively muscular and was grinning when she looked.

"Pleasure I'm sure," he said politely, kissing her hand. "Oh, and if you were wondering, I _am _single."

The boy next to Dan smacked him in the back of the head, "Oh _come _on! You couldn't 'elp yourself could you!" the boy scolded jokingly.

Kahlo and Tatiana laughed, "That's Charlie. He keeps Dan in check. The two are practically _hermanos _**(Brothers)**." Kahlo informed.

Charlie had warm brown eyes, messy red hair and he smiled kindly. He was around the same age as Dan, "Yeah sorry about 'im. Glad to meet ya." Charlie shook Tatiana's hand firmly.

"You to," Tatiana replied.

"Next up we have Lizzy and Betsy," Kahlo pointed at two girls that looked practically the same: both had blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, full lips, and small nose, both around 15, they were both relatively attractive. The only way Tatiana could tell them apart was that one had a pony tail in, and the other let her blonde hair fall down to the middle of chest.

"Oh! Right! The one of the left is Lizzy and the one on the right is Betsy," Kahlo face palmed, mumbling 'e_stupido_' to herself.

"Nice to meet you," Lizzy said politely, a strong British accent showing. It was too far for Tatiana to shake hands, but she waved a little.

"Ya, I'm sure you're gonna love it here," Tatiana would almost say that Betsy was being sarcastic, if not for the smile on her face.

"Next to them _es_ Mitch _y _Jaekyung," Kahlo looked at two girls that appeared to be loading a bottle of ketchup and a can of baking soda into one of their backpacks. One of the girls—Mitch judging by who Kahlo looked at—put a finger to her mouth, telling Tatiana to keep it a secret, and grinned mischievously. Mitch had short—somewhat tidy—black hair, while Jaekyung had short raggedly cut black hair. The two could have been sisters if not for the difference in nationality that was apparent. They both appeared to be around the same age as Dan and Charlie.

"Nice to meet you, maybe we can have a sleepover some time," Jaekyung offered.

Tatiana was about to agree, but Kahlo beat her to it.

"Ya, um, never—ever—have a sleepover with them. They're the prank _reinas _**(queens)**. If you have a sleepover with them you'll most likely wake up with a mustache, you'll probably have wet yourself and there'll be cups filled with water covering the floor," Kahlo warned.

Mitch and Jaekyung laughed.

Kahlo shook her head, and grinned, "Next to them _son _**(are) **Rose and Emily, two of the fastest people here—"

"Fastest _girls_!" Dan corrected.

Kahlo rolled her eyes, "Fastest _girls_ here."

Emily had shoulder length blonde hair that had a single braid in the bangs, and Rose had long brown hair that was in a long braid. They looked to be around Tatiana's age, maybe a year older. The two smiled kindly.

"Ya, you should think about trying out for the Track Team! It's one of WICKED's extracurricular options," Rose explained.

"Oh my gosh! _Yes_! You totally should!" Emily agreed enthusiastically.

"Ya, sound fun," Tatiana replied.

"Then we have Vani, she has an _hermana_ named Addy, but she's in class," Kahlo continued.

"Nice to meet you," Addy was a pretty Indian girl with a friendly attitude, looked like she was 14 just like Tatiana.

"You as well," Tatiana nodded.

"You're from Russia, right?" the next boy down the line asked.

"Tatiana, meet Chris," Kahlo introduced. Chris was a muscular boy that looked like he was Dan's age. He kind of looked like Dan as well, brown hair, a charming smile, tall, except he had blue eyes rather than Dan's green ones.

"Yes, Russia," Tatiana agreed.

"Oh! And finally, this is Newt—Liz and Betsy's brother, and Chris's best friend—and Minho, Newt's best friend," Kahlo finished. Newt was a younger boy—maybe 13—and Minho appeared to be the same age as Newt.

"Hello," Newt greeted kindly.

"Sup," Minho nodded in a somewhat friendly gesture.

"Ignore 'im, he's a bloody grump," Newt rolled his eyes.

Tatiana laughed as Minho glared daggers at Newt, and flushed with embarrassment.

"Well, this is it, this is our group," Kahlo finished, "If you all didn't hear, this wonderful _chica _is Tatiana."

"You should come to the party tonight. Apparently every two months at around the middle of the month a big party is held outside," Chris recommended.

Newt and Minho's eyes widened, Newt yelped excitedly, "Liz, Betsy can we—"

"No," Liz and Betsy said in sync.

The two boys frowned, and sunk down on their stools.

Tatiana laughed, "Yes, sounds interesting."

**Well, what do you guys think? I think I did okay. You like 'the group'? You like Newt and Minho's appearance? Let me know. (Also, btw, I made Newt and Minho younger because these trials take place BEFORE group A and B. ((Thus TRWIS's name: The Group Before A. XD)))**

**The next chapter will go a little deeper into everyone's pasts. I hope that anyone who submitted a character to The Real World is Scary's **_**The Group Before A**_** is okay if I use your character, I asked TRWIS but I forgot to ask all of you (XD). Let me know if you're not okay with it.**

**ALSO. A few of the character's personalities/appearances may be slightly altered. For example: I tried to make Kahlo a little looser and Jaekyung a bit more fun. The only reason is: in my opinion I believe that WICKED would have made everyone believe that were safe and sound in WICKED and didn't tell them about the Trials, that's why they're having parties and such. I'm going to treat the WICKED facility as kind of a school, sort of a like a high school because—as part of the backstory I believe in—WICKED wanted the subjects to feel like it was their normal lives, and be comfortable, so that they didn't freak out and leave.**

**Okay! SO I have a shout-out to EVERY SINGLE PERSON THAT IS CURRENTLY WRITING A SYOOC (Submit your own oc) STORY! Guys! Please update! I—and all of your fans—miss reading them! Don't rush, but if you are putting it off please pick it back up! I do not say this as an annoyed angry fan, I mean it as a loving caring fan that doesn't want your stories to die! If you guys are stuck, or you have a case of Writer's Block then PM me! I'd be happy to help!**

**So, my school was off yesterday and today so I spent all day (both days) writing, and finished this chapter. I'm starting up on the next one right away and who knows maybe we **_**can **_**get through 4 or 5 chapters! Hope for the best everyone. Fingers crossed (well, not really, because otherwise I wouldn't be able to type). XD**

**Time for the replies:**

**Wafflelover06: And the award for Longest Review So Far goes to….WAFFLELOVER06! XD Yes, I missed you! I miss all of my fans whenever they disappear to who knows where. **** And yes, I tried to make it seem like everything happened really fast. I tried to make it so that you were experiencing what the characters were experiencing. I'm glad it worked. **** Ya, I thought it'd be good to have someone have a mental breakdown and realize 'YOU SHUCKING KILLED EVERY SHUCKING PERSON WE SHUCKING KNEW FOR A SHUCKING TEST!' I am super excited as well, and I'll keep updating whenever possible.**

**MazeRunnerLover2002: I do this to confuse y'all! **** I'd love to hear that story. You mean bows like 'bow and arrow bows' or bows like 'hair bows bows'?**

**Scarlett the Second: Ya no problem!**

**May A Chance: I try to keep everything a surprise. **** You named Tilas after a horse? XD Thanks! I'm glad you're excited! Tilas will be important. *smiles like the Cheshire cat***

**Runnow11: Well, I couldn't do it right at that second, but I did my best. XD I'm SUPER EXCITED FOR THE SCORCH to! #ScorchExcitement**

**Kaylachappy: Glad you like Kahlo, I realized that she hadn't been in the story to much (sorry about that) and so I brought her in a bit more, same thing with Tati.**

**Datgirl45: I looked it up. It was hilarious. Have you watched 'YouTubers React to Try to Watch this Without Laughing or Grinning'? I highly recommend it if you haven't. **

**AN EXPLANATION FOR CHARLIE, FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE ASKED: Alright, so the question on everyone's mind 'what the shuck happened to Charlie!?' Well, to answer your question I'm going to give you three hints:**

**What happened to him will change things forever**

**He does NOT have a pulse**

**He is NOT dead**

**There. Bet I just took your brain and tied it in a knot. XD**

**Alright! I'll update soon guys! Let me know how you liked Newt and Minho's appearance and what you think happened to Charlie.**

**So, I noticed that lately people have been asking questions in their fanfictions like 'what's your fav color' or 'what's your favorite school subject'. Well, I'm gonna try a little more diverse question. My question is: what are your two weapons of choice for a Zombie Apocalypse (I'm obsessed with the Walking Dead)? NO GUNS (that's the tricky part). You can choose one far weapon (shovel, baseball bat, axe, etc) and one close weapon (knife, screw driver, fork, spork, etc) Let me know!**

**-AG**


	29. Chapter 24

Chapter 24-

**Alright, hey hey y'all. Time for the 24****th**** chapter! Ahh! Excitement! So this is the second chapter in the Mini Flashbacks Series that I'm doing inside of this story for a little while. In this chapter we will be looking at The Party that Dan has spoken of. **** We will also be learning a little more about a few people's pasts.**

**And also, Gale, Bear, Helen and other young characters in The Other Glade/The Group Before A probably won't be in these flashbacks as much because the WICKED facility is more of a High School, and they are probably quite young and in another class. They might make brief appearances every now and then though. I hope you all understand. The younger characters will return in the normal chapters.**

**Quick warning: There is a little drinking in this chapter, but (read my profile to know more about this) I don't put inappropriate stuff in my stories, so don't worry: there isn't any swearing or inappropriateness.**

**Also, in my version of TMR the Glader Slang was around in the WICKED facility and then brought up into the Glade. So, yes they aren't normal swears, but they were used in the WICKED Facility before the Maze. Glader Slang will be used in this chapter and possibly more flashbacks, just to clear things up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WICKED. I do not own the Maze Runner. I do not own any characters that were sent to me. I do not own any characters that were sent to TRWIS. I do not own…nvm…think that's it…**

**LETS DO THIS THING! :D**

Mitch landed firmly on the ground **(it'll be explained later on why she was in the air)** and looked at the WICKED Facility's backyard and grinned at what her eyes fell upon. Around 100, maybe 150, teenagers were partying in the backyard. A ping pong table had been set up, someone had brought drinks, a few students had formed a band and were playing loudly, using the flat roof of the Garden Shed as a stage.

Tonight was about having fun. Getting away from all of the chaos that everyone was dealing with. Get away from the WICKED staff. Get away from classes. Just one night where you could have fun and hang out with your friends.

The WICKED Facility's staff always attempted stopping the major parties, but they were always outnumbered and retreated back to their offices. The party was hosted by the older students of WICKED and enjoyed by everyone. The staff didn't bother giving assignments that day because they knew they wouldn't get finished, and the last class of the day was cancelled because nobody would show up—going to the party instead.

Mitch quickly forced her way through the crowd and made her way to her best friends Jaekyung and Tori, who were chatting with Liz and Betsy.

"Hey!" Mitch greeted, shouting over the noise.

"Hey! You made it!" Liz hugged her.

"'Course I did! Expect anything else?!" Mitch replied loudly.

"Nah! We knew you'd come!" Tori replied.

"How'd you guys get out of your dorm!?" Jaekyung asked the group. WICKED didn't actually let anyone leave their dorms after 8pm, so most people climbed out of their windows and snuck out, but quite a few of Mitch's friends thought up quite a few extremely creative ways to get out of their rooms, seeing that all of Mitch's friends' dorms were on the top floor—four stories in the air.

"How'd you!?" Mitch replied, dancing a little to the music.

"I tied all of my belts together and propelled out of the window!" Tori smiled proudly.

Mitch laughed.

"Ya, well, we paid Newt and Minho 20 bucks each to get us some rope from the Gym!" Betsy explained, grinning wildly.

"Pathetic!" Jaekyung shouted, waving her hand as if the rest of the girls were children, "I got a parachute and flew in like a boss!"

"No way!" Liz doubted.

Jaekyung grinned and pointed at a colorful parachute that had gotten stuck in a nearby tree.

Mitch gaped at it, "Where the heck did _you _get a parachute!?" she demanded, turning to her friend.

"Let's just say I know a guy," Jaekyung grinned.

"Oh lord. Was it my brother?!" Liz demanded.

Jaekyung laughed and took a sip of her drink, "His friend, Minho, actually! Stole it from a senior! Kids got guts I'll give him that!"

Mitch took a sip of her drink and felt the burning liquid run down her throat, "I'm impressed! I'll give him that!" she shouted.

"What'd he want in return!?" Betsy asked.

"20 bucks and he also wanted in on our next prank!" Jaekyung replied.

Liz face palmed, "I'm locking my door tonight!" she took a sip of her drink.

As it turned out Mitch and Jaekyung actually planned a prank on Liz that night, "Probably for the best!" Mitch agreed nonchalantly.

"Oh! And I also told him that he and Newt could tear up your latest essay!" Jaekyung added.

Liz's eyes widened and she lowered her cup, spitting her drink into the air in a spray, "You _what_!?" she coughed.

Jaekyung grinned, "I'm just messing with you!"

"You're all ridiculous!" Tori rolled her eyes.

At that moment Charlie walked—more of a stumble really—over and slung his muscular arm over Tori's shoulders.

"Woah, you okay?" Tori demanded, loud enough that the group could hear it, but quiet enough that it wasn't attention grabbing to the entire school.

"Not necessarily," Charlie replied, blinking a few long blinks and shaking his head a bit.

"It was mostly rhetorical," Tori stated.

"How many drinks have you had?" Mitch asked.

Charlie clumsily shrugged, "I dunno. Dan and Chris said we'd 'ave one…or two…or…somethin' like that…"

Tori rolled her eyes.

"You realize that Dan and Chris's 'one' is more than one, right?" Jaekyung demanded, finishing off her own drink.

"Mhm. I said no…but…then…I dunno…," Charlie agreed briefly. "I just want to go back to my dorm…"

"Where are they anyway?" Betsy asked.

Charlie shrugged lazily.

"Alright, I'm gonna get him back to his dorm. I'll catch up with you guys later," Tori nodded.

Everyone in the group nodded in understanding.

Tori helped Charlie away. The two were close friends—like everyone else in the small group—and always had each-others backs when needed.

Just as the two left the sound of quite a few people chanting 'fight' caught Mitch's attention.

"You guys hear that!?" Mitch demanded, turning to Jaekyung, Liz and Betsy. The girls nodded.

"Come on!" Liz offered and began shoving her way through the crowd towards the noise.

They reached a small area where a group of teens formed a circle around an open area, the source of the chanting. Mitch forced her way through the outer rings of the circle and made her way to the edge of the middle, along with Liz, Betsy and Jaekyung.

Mitch gaped at what lay before her.

"Oh come on, you serious?" Mitch heard Liz mutter under her breath.

Chris and Dan appeared to be locked in a fight. Both boys were swinging punches and throwing insults at each other. Now, before the Sun Flares someone would have called the police to break up the fight, but the police had given up on their jobs. So maybe they could call the WICKED staff, nope, the WICKED staff were locked away in the school. The deal that the students had made with the staff was that if the staff didn't get involved with the party then the students couldn't go to them for help unless someone was seriously injured. Hurray.

"Oi! Daniel! Get off Chris!" Betsy commanded angrily.

"Chris! Back off!" Mitch added, frustrated with her friend.

"You shuck-faced liar!" Dan growled at Chris.

"I'm the liar!? You're the liar you slint headed shank!" Chris retorted.

"What the shuck is going on here!?" Mitch demanded loudly, getting in the middle of the boys and—with the help from the other three girls—separating them. Betsy stood in front of Dan, and Liz stood in front of Chris. Jaekyung stood with Mitch in the middle.

"What'd you call me?!" Dan shouted angrily, ignoring Mitch's demand.

"An idiot! Because you are one!" Christ retorted.

"If I'm an idiot then what does that make you!?" Dan shot back.

"Why you little!" Chris growled and took a step forward, only to be held back by Liz.

"What're you gonna do Chris?!" Dan provoked, taking a step forward as well and quickly getting stopped by Betsy.

The chanting of 'fight, fight, fight' grew louder.

"HEY! ALL OF YOU SHUCK FACES BETTER BACK OFF BEFORE I GIVE YOU ALL MATCHING BLACK EYES!" Jaekyung threatened angrily. The chanting died down and everyone seemed to flood out of that area.

Betsy and Jaekyung grabbed Dan's arm, while Mitch and Liz grabbed Chris and together the four girls managed to drag the two boys inside to the deserted main hallway. Meanwhile Chris and Dan were still chucking insults at each other's faces and Mitch was literally using all of her weight to hold Chris back.

"You're the idiot!" Chris snarled. _Geez, this was still going? _Mitch thought, quite annoyed with the entire thing.

"My grades are better than yours!" Dan snapped back.

"So!?" Chris demanded absent-mindedly. Jaekyung face palmed, frustrated. The two weren't even thinking anymore, they were just shouting to annoy the other one.

"_So _you're the idiot!" Dan replied.

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" Chris shouted.

"Oh for shuck's sake," Liz mumbled.

"You're so idiotic that you don't even deserve a school as terrible as this one!" Chris pathetically threw. The insults were getting quite terrible.

"Ya well I didn't ask for the Sun Flares!" Dan snapped. Everyone's faces filled with surprise. They tried not to bring that subject up. "I didn't ask for the Flare to drive everyone insane!" Dan continued loudly. Chris had stopped, his face seemed a mixture of utter shock, matching the faces of Liz, Mitch, Betsy and Jaekyung. "I didn't _ask _for my girlfriend to die!" Dan shouted, his voice echoing through the empty halls. Dan threw off Betsy and Jaekyung's grip and stormed toward the entrance to the staircase, slamming the door behind him and leaving the rest of the group in silence.

**Okay, so this was a really long chapter, I was gonna go more into everyone's past but I have a few more chapters to do so…I decided to save them for that. Instead I decided to show what all of the teens are going through—I used Dan because he's my OC and none of y'all would get mad at me for making him pop his top briefly—I hope you guys liked it, and liked learning a little about my OC that appears in **_**The Group Before A **_**and **_**The Last Trials**_**.**

**Okay guys, time for the **_**review**_**.**

**Scarlett the Second: Aww! Thanks! You're so nice! And thanks for the permission on Tori, I know she wasn't in all of the chapter but I tried to use her a lot in this one. Just because you were so fast to reply. **** I agree with your choices of weaponry. Mine are either a baseball bat or a katana (if possible, otherwise a pitchfork) and a knife. **

**I want to say something really quick: If you have a character that you like—try not to say your own please—and would like to know more about, add their name to your reply and I'll see what I can do. **

**Alright guys, I managed to get this chapter out relatively quick and I'm gonna start writing the next one right after this. It will either be posted tonight or tomorrow most likely (but don't hold that on me). **** Okay, hope you guys like it.**

**Happily taking suggestions and replies.**

**Thanks for the 150+ reviews and 2,500+ (specifically 2,825) views! **

**Question of the chapter is: If you were in a zombie apocalypse (sorry, in that mood right now. XD) where would you go first?**

**Update soon.**

**-AG**


	30. Chapter 25

Chapter 25-

**Hey hey guys! So, here's chapter numero 25! This chapter will take place two days after the party. I forgot to add in the last chapter that even though I called all of the beverages 'drinks' I didn't mean that they all had alcohol in them…just wanted to clear that up…XD Chris, Charlie and Dan do have drinks though because I figured when the Sun Flares and the Flare came all of the laws just kinda went out the door. XD So let us begin.**

**Also, in this chapter there's a flashback…which is a little weird because this chapter is a flashback…but umm…I hope it's not too confusing…**

**I also used Newt and Minho's Glade names, even though this was before WICKED. Just because I didn't want any confusion on 'who's this kid?!'**

**I just wanted you guys to know my general idea for this mini series of flashbacks: I'm trying to focus on the crazy little adventures and tests that went on before the Trials. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMR, I don't own any characters that were submitted.**

_2 Years Before the Trials (1 year before the party), Just a few weeks after the Flare arrived_

Liz thought about everything that had happened in the past few days. The Sun Flares. The announcements on the news. The warnings about the Flare. Now, after eight long days of travelling they had reached it. They were safe in WICKED.

She looked at the three other people she had brought with her. The three people that she had helped survive. The same three people that she—in turn—had helped survive. The first was a girl that looked just like her, her twin sister Betsy. Betsy had her arm slung across a small boy. The boy was was their younger brother Newt. And finally, under Liz's arm was a boy that had no blood relationship to Liz, Betsy or Newt. The young Asian boy was Newt's friend and Newt had convinced Betsy and Liz to help him.

She remembered the day that they had been forced out of their home. The day that Liz realized the government wasn't handling the situation.

"_Betsy!?" Liz called, running up the stairs to the second floor. 1 week ago a disease now named the Flare had spread out through the city. Now Liz—being the oldest surviving member in her family, oldest by 2 seconds—was trying to hunt her sister down. "Betsy!?" she called again. She was praying to god that nothing had happened to her sister. The two twins had secured the house as best as they could, boarded up the windows, shoved the couch up against the door to keep the Cranks out. They'd raided the Walgreens and the Pick 'N Save down the the road for food and the neighboring houses provided a few pairs of clothes._

_Then again, when Liz and Betsy raided the house to the left they also found their now crazed used to be best friend. "Betsy!?" Liz shouted, more urgently this time. _

"_Liz! Lizzy! Up here!" Betsy's scared shrieks came in reply._

"_Betsy! I'm coming!" Liz sprinted up the remainder of the stairs and shoved open the door to her brother's bedroom, where Betsy's voice had come from. Newt and Betsy were standing across the room, staring out of the window._

"_Down there!" Betsy yelped, "Someone's down there!"_

_Betsy moved and Liz peered out the window. Sure enough. A small boy—probably around 11 or 12—was outside. The boy was running down the street, full sprint. Behind him around five or six adult Cranks chased. Each of the crazed people carried some sort of weapon. A few had kitchen knives. Others had chair legs. The poor boy was crying as he ran._

"_Oh my—that's Minho!" Newt realized, spinning on his heel and running out of the room._

"_Newt! Newt get back here!" Liz shouted after him. She ran down the steps, Betsy at her heels. She watched as her 12 year old brother grabbed the arm rest of the couch and dragged it backwards, just open enough for a small child to enter through._

"_Newt! Stop it!" Betsy commanded. Liz grabbed at Newt's shirt, trying to drag him backwards._

"_MINHO! MINHO! OVER HERE!" Newt screamed out the door, clinging to the doorframe. Liz watched over Newt's shoulder as the Asian boy turned his head and changed course, sprinting at the doorstep, the Cranks a few feet behind him._

_Minho quickly reached the door and Newt grabbed him by the arm, yanking him into the house. Betsy shoved the couch back up against the door, and Liz locked it. Newt backed away from the door, Minho was panting for air and scooted back on the floor. Liz grabbed the bookshelf that was sitting next to the door and tipped it over, trying to add weight to keep the door shut._

"_Betsy," Liz whispered, putting as much urgency in her voice as possible, "Go upstairs and close that window!" she whisper shouted, "Double check the others!" _

_Betsy got up and ran quietly upstairs. Liz turned back at the two young boys. Newt was trying to get Minho to his feet. The Asian was trying extremely hard to quiet his sobs. _

"_Boys," Liz hissed, "Get upstairs and go hide with Betsy, I'll be right there."_

_Newt nodded and tugged Minho to his feet, grabbing his arm and tugging his friend up the stairs. Liz ran up the stairs behind them. Suddenly gunfire filled the air._

Liz snapped out of her thoughts. Those days were over. They were safe now. Safe in the WICKED facility. Safe in WICKED with her sister, brother and brother's best friend. Liz and her siblings—Minho included—looked up at the noise of someone stepping onto the huge stage that covered one end of the room.

An older woman with blonde hair and a white lab coat grinned down at the hundred or so survivors.

"Hello, I am Ava Paige, founder and creator of WICKED. I'd like to welcome you the World in Catastrophe Killzone Experiment Department, I'm glad that we managed to save this many," the woman started, "I'm sure that you all have been through quite a lot in the past few days, but don't worry, you're safe now. Alright, I assume that in agreeing to go with the WICKED faculty you also knew that you were agreeing to participating in the Trials? Yes?"

A series of yeses filled the air, and Liz and Betsy mumbled ya.

"Good. Each of the children in your family will participate, but only when you reach a certain age and IQ," Ava explained, "That is all for now. Food will be passed around, please keep in mind that this will be your only meal until lunch. Thank you."

Liz turned to her younger siblings and watched as their eyes lit up at the word 'food'.

_She had no idea what the Trials would turn out to be._

**Okay kind of terrible ending. Sorry about that. I wasn't really sure how to end it. I'll post a better chapter soon. I hope you guys liked it. **** So, I have a request to make: there's a poll on my profile, if you guys could check it out it'd be great. Thanks. **

**Quickly, I originally wanted to write a chapter like this as the first Flashback chapter, but I forgot to so ya…I did it now…the chapters will probably return to their time in the facility. UNLESS you guys don't want me to. Please let me know in your reply today if you don't want me to do the school anymore, and instead do the character's survival stories.**

**So, I'm gonna get right into the replies:**

**Scarlett the Second: Thanks so much! I agree with the basement idea. **** And the secure and strong doors sounds good to, because you know…who would want weak doors in the zombie apocalypse? XD**

**May A Chance: Oh my gosh! A fatal heart attack! I do in fact like the extremely long reviews, but I'm very sorry to inform you that WaffleLover06 beat you by 18 words. XD I looked up the video about Moorlands Totilas, it was really entertaining! I'm not entirely sure who's the best jumper, but I'm sure either one of us could find it on Wickipedia or Youtube. Archer's bow! I forgot about that one! Ya, I would use one—if I had better aim…(sometimes I throw a ball of crumpled paper at the recycling bin and miss…XD). I like the candle holder idea to, I have to admit that I've never heard that one before. Sorry, but I think you got Charlie and Chris mixed up. Charlie doesn't get stuff from his brother, Chris does. So I'm gonna have to say that you're theory is incorrect. But that is a great idea. The wrist pulse getting cut off thing is also incorrect. No new record, but keep trying!**

**MazeRunnerLover2002: You injured children with a bow and arrow? Again, really like to hear that story. XD Good weapons, thanks so much for reviewing and I can't wait to go to the mountains. **

**WaffleLover06: XD Well, you won the longest review by 18 words, so…XD The mini-series will be just until TRWIS updates, but I might take a vote at the end to see if people would like me to continue in a separate story or not. AH! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL YOU! You guys should just call me a murderer because apparently I'm giving a lot of people heart attacks and killing people a lot…so…XD. Oh and for the Dan and Chris thing, it is not actually revealed why they began fighting but it can be assumed that it was something to do with them being drunk (easily set off) and it seems like Chris said something to Dan that Dan believes is a lie. Dan calls Chris a liar which sets him off. Then Chris calls Dan an idiot, and Dan in turn calls Chris an idiot. Dan provokes Chris and the girls drag them inside, at which point Mitch realizes that the fight about 'who's an idiot' is still going. XD Then Chris says that Dan doesn't deserve to go to the school because he's so idiotic and Dan bursts. *huff*. Ya, they make me feel pretty wimpy as well…I'm like 'Ya! I threw this crumpled piece of paper at a recycling bin and it made it in! Accomplishment!' and they're like 'Ya! I jumped out of a window on the fourth floor and parachuted to the ground! Accomplishment!' and I'm like 'o_o'. XD Yes. Sharp things are good in a zombie apocalypse. XD Thanks so so so so much! **

**Iristmr: Tropical deserted island sounds good, I also like the idea of a pocket knife cause they have many uses and they're easy to find. Nice.**

**Datgirl45: Oh ya, the secret message was funny. The guy that kissed Tati's hand was my OC Dan, who can be found in The Group Before A. I'm glad u liked Tati there will hopefully be more of her in the future. **

**Kaylachappy: Yes, I was planning on Kahlo and Tati being good friend since the beginning, but I never knew when to hint it. So I decided to make the hints in the flashbacks. **** Ya, lots of drama. **** Love drama.**

***PHEW* Geez. Y'all are gonna make my virtual voice get sore. No one in specific of course *cough cough* WaffleLover06 *cough cough* May A Chance *cough cough*. excuse me. XD I'm not saying stop with the long reviews, I think it's a cool competition. Also, if you didn't know, Wafflelover06 remains champ by 18 words. So…if anyone else wants to give it go, go right ahead, but she's not easily beaten. **

**Question of the day: You hear on TV that the Zombie Apocalypse has started in a neighboring city. You're at your house when you hear the message. What do you do first?**

**Next chapter soon! Check out my poll! Let me know in replies who you want to know more about!**

**-AG**


	31. Chapter 26

Chapter 26-

**HELLO TOG FANS! Hehe…tog fans…tog means clothes…I meant it like The Other Glade but…hehe…alright it's final, fans of this story are now called TOG Fans. XD Okay TOG Fans, time for the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMR, I don't own any characters except Dan, my OC. I do however own the name: TOG Fans. XD**

**Oh and for an extra disclaimer that you'll understand later: I don't own Forza, Just Dance 3, Call of Duty Ghosts, Assassin's Creed, Halo 5 or Minecraft. Or any songs. XD You'll see.**

**PS. We're going back to the Gladers time in WICKED for now. **

_The day after the party, a Saturday_

"Help! HELP ME!" Charlie looked up from his studying. It was 12 noon. His head hurt and he had barely gotten any sleep last night. But he quickly got up. A noise echoed through the air. What the?! Was that gunfire?! "HELP! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Charlie ran out of his dorm room and across the hall, where the noises emanated from. He snapped open the door.

"HELP!" Charlie glared angrily at the two boys that sat in the living room.

"HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Chris screamed, clicking away on the game controller that he held.

"You're not serious, right?" Charlie demanded, closing the door and walking over to Dan and Chris's Dorm couch. He laid down and closed his eyes, his headache increased.

"Hey Charlie! You're here! Feeling any better after last night?" Dan asked.

"No, not really," Charlie replied, "Are you guys good?"

"Ya, why wouldn't we be?" Chris asked, sticking his tongue out and furrowing his eyebrows as he concentrated on the game.

Charlie sat up, confusion apparent on his face, "Well, I mean, after last night…I kinda figured you guys would be mad or somethin'…"

Dan shrugged, "Last night was kinda a blur." Chris nodded in agreement.

"Why would we be mad?" Chris questioned, flashing a glance at Charlie.

"Mitch said that…you know what, never mind…" Charlie sighed. Probably best the two boys didn't know.

"Alrighty then," Dan said, "HA! Beat you _again_!"

"No fair! You have extra lives!" Chris argued.

"Would ya mind keepin' it down? I have a headache," Charlie grumbled.

Dan chucked a bottle of Aspirin over his shoulder and it hit Charlie in the face, "Ay!" he yelped.

"Come on! Man up you big baby," Chris teased.

Charlie rolled his eyes and took an Aspirin. A knock came at the door. Charlie waited for one of the two Gamers to get up and answer it.

The Scottish boy sighed, "Guess I'll get it."

Charlie got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and looked down at the small boy that stood in front of him.

"Something I can help you with Newt?" Charlie questioned.

"Dan and Chris said I could come over," Newt replied. The boy was juggling a six pack of soda.

Charlie stepped aside and allowed the boy to come in. He was just about to close the door when he realized that standing exactly where Newt had been was a giant box around the same height as the boy. The box was marked 'potato chips'.

Charlie stared at the box. _Was this Newt's? Why was it so big? Why wasn't he grabbing it? Who needs this many potato chips!? _Suddenly Minho's eyes peered over the top. "What the?!" Charlie yelped in surprise.

Minho remained silent. Charlie stepped out of the way of the door and Minho pushed the box through, casually shoving it into the corner and plopping down on the couch. Charlie closed the door and turned back towards the couch—knock knock. Charlie sighed and opened the door.

"_Yes?_" he asked.

"Geez, no need to be mean," Jaekyung glared. Jo, Mitch and Tori stood by her side.

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"_Well? _Don't be rude. Invite us in," Jo urged, smiling a little.

Charlie rolled his eyes and allowed the four girls to come in. They sat on the floor in front of the couch. Charlie stuck his head out of the door and looked up and down the hallway. No one in sight. He carefully closed the door. _Knock knock_. Charlie yanked open the door.

"How!?" he demanded.

"How what?" Addy questioned.

He grabbed Addy and Vani's arms and tugged them into the room, ignoring the girl's yelps. He cautiously shut the door. Right as it clicked shut—_knock_.

"For the Lord's sake!" Charlie shouted and swung open the door.

"Something wrong?" Liz asked, Betsy, Kahlo and Tatiana at her side.

"_Nothing at all_," Charlie sat, slightly annoyed. "Daniel! Christopher! Is everyone here!?"

The two boys nodded.

"Good," he shut the door and before anyone could knock again he stomped over to the couch and practically sat on Minho and Newt if not for the boys leaping out of the way like their lives depended on it.

Charlie watched as the 'game tournament' went on. The matches went as follows, it was winner play the next person, and Dan and Chris's first match didn't count. **(I put what happened in the match in parenthesis)**:

Newt vs Minho (Newt did good but he was quickly defeated because Minho chucked a bomb into his base.)

Minho vs Jo (Minho fought like a madman and stabbed Jo in the back…quite literally…)

Minho vs Jaekyung (Minho's reign of terror came to an end as Jaekyung used her Sniper Rifle, Dan gave Jaekyung the title 'Princess Sniper' earning a slap in the face.)

Jaekyung vs Mitch (Jaekyung had no mercy as she punched Mitch off of a cliff.)

Jaekyung vs Tori (Tori came upon a tank and Jaekyung screamed 'no' dramatically as her character died.)

Tori vs Dan (Dan laughed evilly as he snuck up behind Tori and opened fire)

Dan vs Charlie (Charlie lasted a whopping 5 seconds as he tried to figure out the controls and then suddenly he was dead)

Dan vs Emily (Dan snuck up behind Emily only to receive a bomb to the face)

Emily vs Addy (Addy annihilated Emily with a Laser Tank)

Addy vs Vani (Sister on sister, Addy gave up and let her sister win)

Vani vs Liz (Liz won using a grenade, a jetpack and a virtual squirrel)

Liz vs Betsy (Liz begged for mercy as Betsy stabbed her sister multiple times and chucked a grenade in Liz's base, locking the door)

Betsy vs Chris (Chris—having more experience—bought an upgrade and used a rocket launcher to blow Betsy up from far away)

Chris, being the last person alive, won the gamer tournament. The gamer tournament that lasted 5 hours. Making it 5 in the afternoon.

"Well, not that that wasn't fun or anything, but can we actually take a vote on what to play this time?" Jo asked.

"Sure," Dan agreed, "The games that Chris and I have are: **(a game of my own invention, the one they were just playing) **_Battle Strategy_, _Forza, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Assassin's Creed, Minecraft _and…that's it…"

Chris raised his eyebrows, "No you forgot—"

"Nothing! I forgot nothing!" Dan interrupted.

Chris furrowed his eyebrows, "But what about—"

"NOTHING CHRIS! NOTHING!" Dan yelped urgently, tackling his friend and covering his mouth.

"Just Dance 3!" Newt suddenly yelped, waving the game around in the air. All of the girls, Minho and Newt's eyes lit up at the same time and Chris smiled at his accomplishment.

Dan sighed and rolled off of Chris, onto the ground. He closed his eyes and laid there, defeated.

"You guys don't want to play _Call of Duty_?" Dan moaned, "Or another round of _Battle Strategy?_"

"Just Dance 3! Just Dance 3!" Everyone pumped their fists and chanted as Newt took out the disc and slipped it into the game console. Everyone cheered.

This tournament was fairly simple. The winner of each round got to choose the song and fight the next person. Over the next _5 hours _Charlie enjoyed and sometimes hated as he watched: Newt pull off the running man, Minho do the robot, Tori and Jo go back and forth dancing and mouthing the words to _Katy Perry_'s _Firework_, Mitch and Jaekyung rock out to _KISS_'s _I Was Made for Loving You_, Betsy and Liz happily perform _Good Vibrations _by _The Beach Boys_, Emily and Vani perform _One More Time _by _Daft Punk_, he and Addy chose to sit out, both having stage fright and not wanting to embarrass themselves. The dance off finished up with Dan and Chris blinding everyone with their dance to _Wannabe _by _The Spice Girls_.

By the time they had finished it was night time, the box of potato chips was finished, Minho and Newt were both asleep, and everyone had begun clearing out.

**How'd I do? I decided to have a humorous chapter 'cause I'm in a good mood today, so you know. So let me know how I did in reply. I know that these chapters aren't the most exciting but I hope I'm not boring you guys to bad. **

**Time for the reviews! Hurray!**

**MazeRunnerLover2002: Amazing plan. I will totally stick with you. **** The bow and arrow story was quite entertaining. I only have one change to make in your plan. It's for step number 2: if it's the end of the world you probably won't have to buy anything. XD You can probably just take it.**

**Alright guys! Let me know what you thought! Vote on my poll! Update soon! Hope I made you laugh! PS. Probably won't update anymore today but I will update sometime this week!**

**Question of the Chapter: Realistically, and honestly, how long would you survive RIGHT NOW using the skills, materials and location you are at/you have RIGHT NOW! NOTHING ELSE but the things you have in your location right now!**

**Goodbye TOG Fans! XD**

**-AG**


	32. Chapter 27

Chapter 27-

**Hey guys! I'm back! So, we're onto another chapter! Also, update on my poll: **_**Zombie apocalypse AU (Walking dead style)**_** and **_**I bring back Newt **_**are tied. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote on the poll today because later on I will be removing the lowest voted options. Seriously, VOTE TODAY! If you don't have an actual account and (not sure if you can vote or not) here are the options (put in your reply which one you want): **

**High School AU (Not as thrilled on this idea, but hey it's whatever you guys want)**

**I bring back Newt (I've already started this one and it will probably be posted quicker)**

**Zombie Apocalypse AU (It will be the Walking Dead style not green skinned, mumbling, brain craving zombies)**

**Add my own OC story (I have a few OCs I'd like to use. It might not be a romance, but it will stray from the normal 'girl likes guy and they try to escape the Maze'**

**None of the above (PM me your idea)**

**So, please please please VOTE! I will remove the least voted for ones later on!**

**Alright! Let's get onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMR, or the characters submitted, I just own Dan, my OC. Oh and Katie and Josh and all of the other dead Gladers that Amy mentioned…but other than that…**

**Prepare for a bit more excitement in this chapter. **** (smiles evilly)**

_The Day after the Gaming Tournament_

Newt was ruggedly shaken awake. He tiredly opened his eyes and came face to face with his Asian friend, who appeared to be on top of him. Newt yelped, sitting up to fast and smacking his head into Minho's.

"Dude!" Minho whispered loudly, holding his head and rolling off of Newt.

Newt threw a glance at his clock, holding his head with one hand. The clock read: 5:45 AM.

"It's 5:30 in the morning!" Newt hissed.

"And?" Minho demanded quietly.

"What do you want Minho?" he snapped.

"You promised me that I could show you, Alby, T and Thomas the pool!" Minho replied quietly.

"Fine…" Newt grumbled, getting out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and slipped on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, slipping on his sneakers. He realized that his best friend was wearing a basketball jersey and a pair of basketball shorts, along with a pair of converse.

Newt turned and looked at his sisters' sleeping forms across the room. Newt quickly snatched a piece of paper off of the desk and scribbled down

_Got up early and went off with Minho. Be back soon. –N_

Newt ran after Minho, who was already out of the door. He exited the bedroom and shut the door behind him before colliding with a dark skinned boy.

"Sorry Alby," Newt apologized, standing up and helping his friend up.

"My fault," Alby replied, grinning.

Newt looked at the group that awaited him outside of his door. There was a total of five people, including himself, Alby and Minho. The other two consisted of one girl and one boy. The girl had long black hair tied messily in a ponytail. She wore the proper WICKED student pajamas that included a white long sleeved shirt and pants, along with a pair of white sneakers, she was probably the youngest in the group—12 while the others were 13: this was Teresa. The boy wore the same attire except he had messy brown hair and a kind smile, the boy's name was Thomas.

They were students of WICKED and they snuck over to the Subjects' (as they were called) dorm rooms every now and then to hang out with Alby, Minho and Newt. Thomas most obviously had a crush on Teresa and Teresa on Thomas, but neither admitted and Newt, Minho and Alby didn't press.

"Alright, that's everyone," Minho announced. He grinned mischievously, "Let's go."

The boy spun on his heel and sprinted in the opposite direction, the other kids stood there for a minute before Newt shrugged and led the rest of the basically teens down the hall after him. They ran for what seemed like forever, avoiding staff members, keeping as quiet as possible, going down three staircases to the main level and slowing to a walk.

Newt glared at the Cranks that slammed their fists against the windows of the main level. The windows were made of a metallic glass created a few years back, it was stronger than steel and was shatter resistant against an explosion from the outside. Moonlight lit up the room dimly.

One of the Cranks, a tattered woman with oily hair and blood stained teeth, grinned straight at Newt, forcing him to look away, sending the woman into insane laughter that was muted by the sound proof glass.

"Where is this 'pool' Min?" Newt asked, jogging up to his friend.

"Ya, we've been walking for forever," Teresa agreed.

"Ya dude. My feet hurt like shuck," Alby added.

"We're almost there," Minho assured.

"We're getting kinda far. I mean, is it even safe to be down here with these…_things_?" Thomas asked uncertainly.

"They're not _things_ Tommy," Newt furrowed his eyebrows, "They're people. Our parents are out there somewhere."

There was a pause. No one liked that topic.

"They're things Newt. They aren't people anymore. Not after they were infected," Thomas's tone was serious but his voice wavered slightly.

"We're here," Minho ended the conversation.

The group of kids stopped and stared at what lay in front of them. A square hatch protruded from the wall, it was big and painted white like everything else in the room. A thin rectangular window was near the top. A series of levers and buttons covered a panel on the wall next to the hatch.

"What are those for?" Teresa questioned.

Minho shrugged.

"Your pool is a hatch?" Alby demanded, sounding annoyed.

"No you slinthead! It's not a hatch!" Minho snapped. The boy grabbed the door's handle, tugging harshly and pulling out his pocketknife. He dragged the sharp blade down the small crack between the hatch and its doorframe.

Most of the WICKED facilities locks—as Minho and Newt had discovered—were controlled by a few separate wires. If you dragged a pocketknife down the crack you cut the wires and the door malfunctioned. Just as expected, the hatch popped open—obviously air sealed.

"Alright, everyone in," Minho ordered, "I'll stay out here and find something to prop the door open." The only problem with making the door malfunction was that it could lock without someone locking it.

Newt, knowing that nobody else would, stepped forward and climbed into the small tunnel that lay behind the hatch.

"Newt," Minho addressed.

Newt struggled to turn around in the small space. Minho chucked an underwater flashlight at Newt and tucked another one into his shorts pocket. Newt continued crawling through the dark space, he decided to hold off on the flashlight until they reached the pool.

Suddenly the floor stopped, coming to a cliff. Newt gasped as he tumbled off the edge. His heart raced as he fell for a split second before being surrounded by water. He struggled regain focus and swam back up to the surface.

As Newt resurfaced he gasped, slicking his hair back out of his eyes with his hand.

"What the shuck Minho!?" Newt demanded, paddling to keep himself swimming.

Suddenly a yelp and a splash sounded through the air. Teresa. Newt swam over and easily found the girl, tugging her back to the surface.

"MINHO!" Teresa snapped.

"Sh!" Newt ordered. Teresa quieted.

Once Teresa began swimming on her own Newt let go of her arm only to hear another splash. Everything was pitch black, but Newt heard Alby resurface.

"Remind me to never trust Minho again," Alby stated, coughing a little.

"Why? What'd he say?" Newt asked.

"He told me I had a few more feet to go," Alby replied.

Thomas fell in quickly, sending water everywhere. A laugh and a splash signified Minho's arrival quickly after. Newt finally clicked on his flashlight, blinding everyone momentarily. He shined the flashlight around the confined space. The tank they were in was a circular space that was around 6 ft across and at least 9 feet deep.

"This is pretty cool," Alby admitted.

"Definitely not what I was expecting," Teresa agreed.

Newt looked over his friends.

Everyone was soaked, hair plastered to their faces. They all looked excited.

"Glad you like it," Minho was grinning and he had also turned on his flashlight. He was floating on his back, looking relatively relaxed.

The water was chillier than Newt preferred but a pool was a pool and he hadn't gone swimming in a good year.

"What's this tank for anyways?" Thomas asked, swimming a small lap around the area.

"I'm pretty sure it's extra water for laundry and stuff. Not drinking water, don't worry," Minho responded.

"That's good," Newt approved.

"_Keep up Vince!"_

Everyone froze.

No one recognized that voice.

Newt and Minho turned off their flashlights sending everyone back into darkness.

The group separated, going against the sides of the tank so that they couldn't be seen through the door. Newt listened intently.

"_I'm trying!" _a voice, supposedly Vince, said.

"_You're in Right Arm now, you gotta be stronger than that!"_ a deeper voice commanded.

"_This will do. These Cranks should cause enough chaos," _an unsettling feeling sunk into Newt's chest. _"Take out the explosive." _Newt's heart sank.

"_The what?!" _'Vince' demanded.

"_That 'generator' I told you about earlier? It's a bomb."_

The rest of the talking was mostly a blur. Newt, as quietly as possible, swam forwards and peered over the edge of the tank. The light from a series of flashlights illuminated the other room. Newt saw the outline of two figures, a teen and a man. The teen was removing a backpack and taking a device out of it.

The man set the device next to the window.

He whisper shouted something that Newt could only hear the words 'run' and 'blow'.

The sound of the men running away gave everyone the signal to talk.

"What's going on?" Thomas demanded.

Newt turned around, "Not sure, but I think that guy just—"

Newt didn't get to finish his sentence as a loud explosion ricocheted through the tunnel and into the tank.

**Told you it would be exciting! I recently got this idea for this little mishap of Right Arm arriving in WICKED while the Gladers were kids. I know that this chapter didn't have any of your OCs in it, I hope you guys don't mind. I just know how much you guys love Newt, Minho, Thomas, (possibly) Teresa, and Alby. **** So I wrote a chapter with them. The next chapter will be circled around them as well, but your OCs will be in it. ALSO. CLIFF HANGER! OH YA! I'M BACK BABY! XD**

**Anyways, time for review replies!**

**Iristmr: XD Well, I'm really happy that you liked my Dan and Chris **_**Spice Girls **_**performance. **** I hope that you're not past gone…cause that would be bad…obviously…I could totally use the first aid knowledge. XP**

**MazeRunnerLover2002: Ya, my materials are: my computer, my ipad mini, a blanket and a juicebox. Hehe…so…umm…ya I won't be here very long…XD But good job on the toast! Go toast!**

**Scarlett the Second: Glad you like the family scenes. **** Strong doors are good. **** My screen door is screen and then I have a thicker door over that, I suppose if I boarded those up it'd be good…I think you'll last pretty long if you have a thick door and can board up the windows. Thanks so much for the reply!**

**Datgirl45: XDXDXDXD**

**May A Chance: Oh geez. That review took me a really long time to read. I am SO SORRY to inform you that WaffleLover06 keeps her title. You had 612 words and she had 652 words. XD Alright so, really really good plan, I love how your like 'we'll still die but zombies won't be included so…accomplishment!' That's really funny. XD. That's a super good idea for Chris and I might even use that later but it's CHARLIE that died/didn't die (you know the answer but can't tell anyone). Me to! Famous author is definitely on the agenda! Yes I've played Clu, just not in a while. I just realized the candle stick thing. XD Yes you have won…and then WaffleLover06 posted and beat you…keep trying! You can do this! Two minutes? Ya, a bathroom with a blanket and food sounds good. Nice and safe. **

**WaffleLover06: Here we go *takes a deep breath*: Please don't die. I hope your hands don't fall off. You won. XD But I believe that May a Chance is still going at it. You had 652 words in your reply and May A Chance had 612. XDXDXD. So you did win. Ya that'd be me to, I'd freak out for a few hours then slap my concious in the face and say 'get a hold of yourself Grizzly (except I'd probably say my real name XD)'. I like your Maze Runner reference 'ain't scared ain't human'. Yes, the 'stuff that doesn't spoil' is really smart. I would probably grab all of my mom's canned fruit and boxes of mac and cheese. Happy dances would be good. Just be careful you aren't killed while doing it. But if you were killed while doing your happy dance, at least you died happy. XD. I'm really happy that you liked the game (and the squirrel). The way that I thought about it was chucking a squirrel at the person's face and then blowing them up…sucks for the squirrel any way you do it…XD Amy will show up like most of the other characters soon enough. I promise. The chapter after next I will bring her in, okay? Don't worry she'll be in it. I'm gonna try to fit everyone at least vaguely. No, Chris just calls Newt brother because they're close. So Liz and Betsy aren't related Chris. It's like when guys (and some girls) call guy friends 'bro' and some girls (not me) call other girls 'girlfriend' when they're friends. The dudes aren't actually brothers and the girls aren't actually girlfriends. That's a really good question, I would almost like to see what would happen if Minho died and what everyone's reactions would be. Newt and Minho are my favs, probably tied. Also, 2 HOURS!? Man, that almost made me cry. I was like 'OMG! She's that dedicated?' seriously though, thanks! THANKS SO SO MUCH! **

**Poisonedlove12: Good plan. I like your user. It's kewl.**

**May A Chance (again): What really? Both of those are fears of mine. Sometimes I have to get up and read something in front of the class and I'm like 'eh….no….I don't…I don't wanna do this…' and then I think of death and I'm like 'o_o' and it keeps me up for an hour or two. **

**VBallPanda: It's fine. 6 months, I'm impressed. No offense but I'd put you at like 3. Not because I don't think you can handle it, it's just that you have a lot of people in your neighborhood, and it could be overrun pretty quick. You have diced cow in your freezer!? What the shuck!? **

**Alright guys! So I have 2 things to say!**

**One—PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLE OR REPLY TO ME WHAT YOU WANT and Two—Have you guys heard about the Fever Code? Search it up on google and click the first link. It's pretty awesome! SUPER EXCITED! **

**GOODBYE TOG FANS! XD**

**-AG**


	33. Chapter 28

Chapter 28-

**Hey guys! So, this is Chapter 28 of the Other Glade and chapter 6 of the Flashbacks! Yay! So, umm, this is continued because—you know—and umm…ya.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMR or any characters. I only own Dan (my OC)**

**Let's get right into it! Time for the excitement, the drama, and the action!**

"NEWT!" everyone shouted, ignoring the chance of getting caught and swimming frantically over to their friend. Newt was unconscious from the blast that threw him backwards into the far tank wall. It slammed Minho against the tank wall as well, and his head snapped back. Minho could feel blood streaming down the back of his head, but he ignored it. He grabbed Newt by the shoulders, struggling to keep him above the surface. Alby, Thomas and Teresa took over, working together to keep their friend above water.

"Hello kiddies!" a sudden shriek came. Everyone yelped, turning at the entrance. A woman with oily hair—the same woman Minho had seen laughing earlier—had her filthy arm swatting around in the entrance. She bent down, ready to crawl in.

Minho grabbed the tunnel's edge and yanked himself up into it, punching the woman in the face. She growled, but he kicked her again, pulling out his pocketknife. She tried grabbing his ankle and he sliced across her hand. The woman shrieked insanely. She dragged her claw like finger nails down his right leg and Minho screamed through gritted teeth.

Minho noticed a series of other Cranks crowding into the room. His eyes widened and he kicked the woman in the jaw with his good foot, frantic to get her out of the tank. She lunged forwards, grabbing him by his hair and slamming down. Painful aches ran through his head and Minho jabbed the pocketknife into her shoulder. She screamed and backed out of the tunnel. Suddenly the woman swatted his pocketknife out of his hand and across the tunnel, barely missing falling into the tank. The boy's eyes widened in fear and he let out a fearful shout as she pinned his leg down, looking ready to sink her teeth into it.

Suddenly Alby was there, with Minho's pocket knife. He jabbed it into the woman's face and she screamed one last time. Alby removed the pocketknife and the woman stumbled backwards. In her frantic flailing she smacked the door, knocking the prop off of it. The door closed and locked.

"Good news and bad news," Alby announced shakily to Teresa and Thomas, who were still back there.

"What's the good news?" Teresa asked.

"The good news is the doors locked and nobody can get in," Alby stated.

"And the bad news?" Thomas questioned.

"The doors locked and nobody can get out," Minho replied, breaths still ragged from fright and pain.

"You guys okay?" Teresa called.

"You okay?" Alby repeated to Minho quietly. Minho wasn't entirely sure. The dark stopped him from seeing his wounds.

"I think so," Minho replied.

"Ya, we're fine," Alby re-iterated for Teresa.

Minho pressed himself against the wall so Alby could exit the tunnel. A splash sounded, telling Minho that Alby was in the water.

"Come on," Alby ordered, "Help me get Newt up there in the tunnel."

The tunnel itself could fit three people sitting up, knees to their chests or cross legged.

Minho crawled forwards and clicked his flashlight on, Newt's flashlight was currently at the bottom of the 9 ft deep pool, a faint glow was the only thing that remained of it. Minho held his in his mouth so his hands were free.

"Ready?" Thomas asked, propping himself under Newt's back.

"Mhm," Minho replied.

Alby and Thomas shoved upwards, sending themselves underwater. Minho quickly grabbed under Newt's arms and tugged him into the tunnel. Teresa helped by gently shoving him fully into the tunnel.

Minho managed to get Newt into somewhat of a sitting position and made sure they were close together to make enough space for as many people as possible. Minho pressed himself against the door.

"Alright, you've opened up enough space for at least 2 more people," Teresa announced.

"Ladies first," Thomas offered and Teresa climbed into the tunnel, next to Newt.

"You go ahead," Alby prodded.

Thomas agreed reluctantly and struggled his way up into the tunnel next to Teresa. Alby pulled himself up and sat on the very edge of the tunnel, barely in it at all.

"Well this is cozy," Minho said, trying to lighten the mood. He removed his flashlight and handed it to Teresa.

"No kidding," Thomas agreed, adjusting his position slightly.

"Better than swimming for who knows how long," Teresa said thoughtfully.

"True," Alby agreed.

Minho gazed out of the rectangular window in the door. Cranks swarmed the place. A disgusting hand slammed against the glass, startling Minho. A crazed face pressed against the window and laughed before getting tackled away by another Crank.

"How's Newt?" Alby asked from the end of the line.

Minho turned away from the door and looked at his friend, along with Teresa.

"He seems fine. His side was bleeding before, but it seems better now," Teresa informed, shining her flashlight over Newt's unconscious form.

_An hour later_

Commotion had erupted down the hall, a little ways away from the hatch. WICKED staff members and a few volunteers had begun clearing out Cranks. They forced them out of the wrecked window and if the Cranks argued they shot them and threw the corpses out into the road. No one had noticed the children in the soundproof hatch, even though they had shouted for around 15 minutes.

Minho was lightheaded and dizzy. His head was pounding and he could feel dried blood going down all the way to the middle of his back, soaking a line down his shirt. No one had noticed because of the dark and he didn't bring it up because no one could do anything about it. But it was definitely bad. His head was resting against the hatch door now, and his entire body felt weak.

"Minho?" Alby asked, "You still awake, man?"

"Mhm..." Minho managed to grunt.

Newt had woken up a half an hour ago, claiming that he had a terrible head ache and his back hurt but he was otherwise uninjured, he also thanked everyone for saving him and then started freaking out about the Cranks on the other side of the door.

"You don't sound so good," Thomas said.

"I'm…" he closed his eyes briefly and opened them again, his head pounding harder, "I'm fine."

"OI! BLOODY SHUCK!?" Newt suddenly shouted.

"What!?" everyone demanded loudly, looking around as if someone/something would appear out of nowhere.

"I just set my hand down and now there's something on it!" Newt said urgently.

"What is it?" Thomas questioned.

Newt's shaky breath filled the air, "It's too thick to be water so it's gotta be…"

The almost teens were silent for a moment.

"Minho are you bleeding?" Teresa asked worriedly.

Minho tried to speak but all that came out was a sharp 'mm'. Minho's eyes were heavy and he felt like he was literally clinging to consciousness. He didn't have the strength to move or speak or think.

_Newt's POV_

Minho's grunt was the first sign that something was wrong. The blood that was on Newt's hand was quickly wiped on his shorts. Minho, Alby, Teresa and Thomas had saved his life today, if Minho was injured it was his fault—well technically it was Minho's fault for getting them into this mess—but still.

Light illuminated the tunnel as Teresa flicked on her flashlight and pointed it at Minho. Gasps filled the air.

"MINHO!" everyone shouted.

The back of Minho's shirt and head were coated in dry blood. The blood went down to the middle of his back. His leg had rugged claw marks down the side and blood had pooled around it—thus explaining what Newt's hand had landed in.

At that moment, as they tried to keep Minho conscious, the door to the hatch popped open with a hiss and the most unexpected face appeared.

"What the _shuck _did you do?!"

**So, not one of my best chapters, but hopefully another will be on the way soon. **

**Now, I know that there have been a lot more Flashback chapters than expected and I would like to say to everyone that I asked T.R.W.I.S. if she was going to update soon—for all of us—and she replied "Um, I don't know, I really haven't had the motivation or the time recently. I could try to get it in this week/weekend. I'm really sorry about the wait, I know I'm holding you back and I really feel bad about being such a bad partner. :/ sorry."**

**Alright y'all, reread that first part 'no motivation'? Now that is a problem. She needs motivation everyone! So please please please, for me and her everyone, right now, PM her and let her know that she is doing great and that she's not letting anyone down, and that we look forwards to reading her story again soon enough'! We need to show her that she had us fans to be there for her! Right guys! Ya! Let's do this thing!**

**Okay, on another note, I really need more votes on my poll. I don't mean to keep pressing this, but PLEASE PLEASE VOTE! I removed the High School AU option because erm, no votes at all, and kept the none of the above option because I like to include you guys. SO right now **_**I Bring Newt Back**_**, and **_**Use my own Oc**_** are tied. I know it says that **_**Zombie Apocalypse, I bring Back Newt, **_**and **_**I use my own Oc **_**are tied but May A Chance voted for **_**I bring Back Newt **_**and **_**I use my own oc**_** so that shoved them ahead.**

**ALRIGHTY. Time for the **_**exceedingly long **_**replies. XD**

**Datgirl45: Good job! You came in a close third. XD**

**I3U: Newt's sisters are Betsy and Liz designed and created by **_**Newtie**_**.**

**Runnow11: Thanks so much! I've missed hearing from you. **** I will move to the Scorch when T.R.W.I.S. updates, and she says she hasn't had the time recently but she'll try to get it in this week/weekend. **

**May A Chance (first mega-reply): *inhales deeply* OKAY! So, Ya! I'll add your vote to **_**I bring back Newt **_**and **_**Oc insert**_**. Which means those two are in the lead! Ya, my OC story will definitely not be the cliché 'OMG NEWT! I TOTALLY KNOW YOU!' and Newt responding with 'Nope…sorry…' and then the OC being all heart broken and then throughout the story the OC saves him or accidentally runs into him and he falls for her. *huff* so cliché. Mine will have more action. I'm not sure which book it will be in but it's not cliché. I don't like those either. Yes. Chris is connected to Newt. And Charlie was 'killed/not killed' by Tilas. They're two separate people. Chris is relatively fine. Charlie is dead/not dead. Does it make sense? They don't share a connection whatsoever. Erm. Yes you are a bit crazy. But in a good way. I qualify myself more in the crazy group. XD And ya! You figured it out! First one to do it! Man, unicorns, Dashner and Newt, well I've just received a new goal in life. XD Ya, I would definitely bring my computer into the bathroom. WE TOTALLY NEED TO DO THAT! When we're all looking at our Novel published in Barnes and Noble and we see another novel published by someone we don't recognize and we're like 'who the shuck is that' and then we realize that it's like **_**Wafflelover06**_**'s real name or your real name and I'm like 'OMG! I KNEW THEM WHEN THEY WERE FANFICTION WRITERS!' And everyone in Barnes and Noble stares at me like I was crazy. XD I'm really happy you like my cliffhangers! I love doing them! **** I literally just put that review into Microsoft Word and found out that you had 1,001 words and two pages of reviews. Geez this has gotten out of hand. XD. Okay Wafflelover06 beat you literally by 60 words for this one! I think it's because you reply before her and then she just writes more than you have written. XD *gasps* But you still could have won in your second mega-reply (that's what I'm calling them)**

**MazeRunnerLover2002: Ya! Best day ever! XD Go lunch! Everyone loves lunch!**

**Scarlett the Second: I will definitely PM you if I need anymore OCs but for now I'm fine. I swear that Cleo and Amy and all of the rest of 'em will be in the story soon. I have entrances planned for everyone if I get the time. **

**Wafflelover06 (first reply) : Okay. Here it goes. You talk a lot, but in a good way, I mean I know I enjoy hearing what you have to say. **** Ya I figured if Minho's 13 years old he's probably doing **_**something **_**crazy, especially if he's performing crazy stunts in the Maze 4 years later. I thought that Newt would tag along because—as mentioned—Minho told him that he promised, and Newt keeps his promised. Also, all 13/teens have a bit of adventure, even if they grow up to be a rule follower. I mean right now I love going adventuring on my Mountain Bike and going to crazy Motorcycle rides with my dad but when I grow up I'll probably be the one in my group of friends that's like 'alright guys...I mean…did anyone check to make sure we're not breaking any laws?' XD. Ya, I'm gonna add some Newt Rule Breaker in these flashbacks I think. You've got to pick it up! I mean it helps a little bit with filling you in on what happens, trust me. Most of it was kinda blurry for me because I was like "NEWT! NEWT! NO!" to be honest I was so sad because I accidentally spoiled Newt's death for myself when I was trying to find something out on the WIKI and saw the word 'deceased' I was like 'O_o' and then I cried for a while and then went over to **_**thesheila**_**'s house and heartachingly spoiled it for her by accident cause I thought she already knew. XD I didn't think the Kill Order was as good as the books but it was okay. It follows new characters named Mark, Trina and Dee Dee. (Spoiler alert but not like a death scene or anything) fans actually found out that Dee Dee is Teresa…so I mean…It's fine I guess. Originally fans thought that Mark was Thomas but that would mean that Thomas is like 15 years older than Teresa so um…no…(spoiler over) I originally pictured Newt as being an only child but having a girlfriend, Minho having an older brother and girlfriend, Alby having a younger sister, Teresa being an only child, Thomas having a younger sister and Gally having an older brother that was a bad influence. But now—after fanfiction—I imagine Newt as having two older sisters (Liz and Betsy) and a girlfriend and Gally having a stepsister (Mitch) the rest remain the same. I would recommend three books. I haven't read this one yet but apparently it's good and it's on my list of 'things to read' It's called RED RISING by Pierce Brown(not in all caps I'm just putting it in all caps so you can see it easily) quick summary (and I quote):**_**Look beyond the inevitable comparison to**__**The Hunger Games**__**-**__**Red Rising**__**is the first book of a gritty, complex trilogy that blazes its own trail. On desolate Mars, the protagonist, Darrow, is caught in a class system that thrives on oppression and secrecy. He is a Red, the lowest member of society, born to toil in the bowels of the planet in service to the sovereign Golds. When Darrow suffers a devastating loss and betrayal he becomes a revolutionary, taking on a dangerous role in an attempt to bring about social justice. Questions of fate, duality, and loyalty, evolve in a cruel test of war between the sons and daughters of the ruling elite. By turns brutal and heartfelt,**__**Red Rising**__**is nonstop action with surprising twists and unforgettable characters, **_**the second book I would recommend is something **_**thesheila **_**recommended to me, it's called GREGOR THE OVERLANDER by Suzanne Collins again, haven't read it but it's on my list, according to **_**thesheila **_**it's a lot better than the summaries make it sound, but here's a summary anyways: **_**Gregor and his two-year-old sister fall into an amazing underground world. Taken in by people who have lived beneath the earth for centuries, the 11-year-old learns about the giant-sized talking creatures that also reside there, including bats, cockroaches, and vicious rats. Gregor just wants to get home, but a prophecy hints that he may be the "overlander" destined to save the humans from the warlike rodents. He is reluctant until he learns that his father, who disappeared from their New York City home a few years before, is a prisoner of the rats. Gregor is not an eager hero, but with common sense, quick thinking, and determination he grows into the role. **_**The third and final book to recommend is a series I really want to read and is on the top of my list, it's The Gone Series by Michael Grant it's summarized as: **_**The series is centered on the fictional**__** American **__**town of Perdido Beach and surrounding area, in which every human 15 and older vanishes. The town and surrounding areas become encased within an impenetrable energy barrier, with many of its inhabitants developing**__**supernatural**__**powers. The books follow the exploits of the**__** protagonist**__**, Sam Temple, as he battles**__**antagonists**__**Caine Soren and Drake Merwin, as well as a mysterious, malevolent creature, known as the Darkness or the gaiaphage (derived from**__**Gaia**__**, a Greek personification of the Earth, and "phage", from the Greek φαγεῖν**__**phagein**__**"to devour"). **_**Sounds interesting to me at least. One book I've already read and I hope you have to is the 'Divergent' Trilogy. Super good. Highly recommended. Anyways! Ya actually Vince and the unnamed dude didn't even know they were they. I figured that they were just trying to blow up WICKED, which will be explained in the next chapter. ALSO Amy will be in the chapter after next instead because otherwise her entrance won't make sense. Okay? Okay. And yes, you will have to wait and see. All I can say is a few of them will make it, but not all of them. Ya I think it would be more effective if the squirrel was rabid. XD You kept your title for these reviews but I still have to read your second review. XD That was literally 1 and a half pages of reply.**

**May A Chance (second): Alright ya! I love getting recommendations! Definitely more Kahlo on the way! No! I love compliments! Thanks so much! You guys are so so so positive! More Emily to! I've been meaning to add more of her in. I'll try to bring her in the chapter after next or maybe the next depending on how it works out. Umm…Emily's not blind…I don't think she is at least…I mean…ya…I don't think she is…Mitch is blind in her right eye but I don't think Emily is. XD But I will definitely get into Emily more. **** Chris to! As soon as I get back to the actual story I will definitely add in something with him and Newt. **** Chris has brown hair, blue eyes, a charming smile, he's tall and lean but he has strong arms. Does that help? I will try to work on my character development throughout the next few chapters. K? I mentioned the dye! It was in the first chapter! XD I'm tryin' my best with the descriptions but I'll try to focus more on them, just for you. **** That's a really good quote and I you should let him know that I will be quoting him to my friends when they need it. **** OKAY OKAY OKAY! XD I'll add the youngins (XD). That does mean that it will have to be a bit further in time but I think I could pull it off. From what you tell me the young ones are 13 in the Glade which means that they are 11 right now which also means that they are younger than Newt, Minho and the rest of the Gladers. So, I—wait a minute...I…no…I couldn't possibly have...I did…I JUST GOT AN IDEA. Okay so it probably won't be for a couple of chapters but I just got the best idea ever on how to bring in 11 year old Gale, Bear and (possibly) Helen (She's 13 for sure). **** Ya I was trying to put something in to really set in Gale's boldness. Luisa will have plenty of character development over the Scorch. You can thank T.R.W.I.S. for her awesome character. OKAY SO UMM…read below to find out who won the chapter. **

**VBAllPanda: Thanks. **** Ya I agree. I don't really want to see old Minho and old Thomas and how Thomas married Brenda and Minho married someone from Group B and they had kids and how Minho still goes for jogs each morning and how Thomas and Brenda lived happily until their last days and blah blah blah…**

**WaffleLover06 (second review): We actually came upon that problem early on in our planning, and we figured out a way to solve it. I cannot say what it is because it's a spoiler but we do have a way that it won't just be (TRWIS's story: **_**Betsy watched as Tori tripped on a rock**_**) and (My story: **_**Amy watched as the other group's Med Jack tripped**_**) Trust me, we are going to keep two separate adventures. **** I definitely would compare Jo to Minho, although to me Jaekyung also shows his personality traits. I will definitely try to add more to Jo, May A Chance also said I needed to develop characters more so I'll work on that in the next chapter. **** Jo did have a chapter—two actually—she shared one with Mitch and also had the second to last chapter in the Maze Trials. **** Cleo has already been brought up and she now seems like a fan fav so I will try to bring her in in the next few chapters. I'm going to have Cleo be mad about the character's deaths because even though she never knew them she still feels sympathy for Amy and all of the other older Gladers. **** Ya I think that they probably wouldn't have been **_**as **_**mad but at the same time they would have been a little mad because WICKED kinda killed tons of people like Alby, Ben, Chuck everyone who was ever killed by a Griever or trapped out in the Maze or stung it was kinda WICKED's fault that they died. I think that if they hadn't run Newt might have survived but at the same time he had still had a lot of stress and probably would have gone Crank just over a longer period of time and WICKED would have ended up studying his brain after he died and developing the cure. It would have been sad either way. I will try to add a chapter about them talking because I agree, it will add more character development. I'll try to add in some flashbacks about Mitch's pranks and Kahlo and Amy's grieving process but it's gonna be a bit tricky. I figure that they found out about the serum with Amy, but we'll see. Now, I have a question for you 'will there be a Jorge and Brenda in this fanfic?' I already know the answer but I want to see what you have to say. I will try to read The Help after reading **_**Red Rising**_**, **_**the Gone Series**_**, and **_**Gregor the Overlander**_** which I promised my father and **_**thesheila **_**that I would read. Thanks so much for the dedicated paragraph! **** Read below to find out about if you kept you title. XD**

**TO ALL: Okay everyone, as you all probably know these Long Reviews have gotten extremely long. I am putting an end to this contest not only because of May A Chance and WaffleLover06's hands falling off but mine to. I'm writing these chapters and then writing replies to these reviews and my internal voice is practically gone. I'm pretty sure I've got internal strep throat. XD Also because that right there was literally 5 pages of reviews. I'm not even kidding. That's the size of a long chapter. So, basically, the contest is over. The winner—not to be Cliché—is both May a Chance and WaffleLover06 because they both did awesome and also because I feel a little sorry for both of their hands. XD So, the contest is over and they both did great. I have to go and soak my hands in warm water to get rid of the cramps. XD**

**Alrighty! Time for the question for the last chapter and this chapter!**

**Question for Chapter 27: (I've run out of Zombie Apocalypse questions and therefore did these) What OC is your favorite (not including your own) and why? The most voted character will be named 'Fav OC'. **

**Question for this Chapter: Which of these OCs would you see best paired with Minho? Which one with Newt? And finally which one with Thomas?**

**I'll update soon enough.**

**Farewell TOG fans.**

**-AG**


	34. Chapter 29

Chapter 29-

**Alright guys! So we're almost at 30 chapters! Ahh! Excitement! And 3,464 views! Thanks so so much everyone! Okay! So, we're onto Chapter 29. **** Be prepared everyone because I bet that you aren't expecting what's about to happen. Hehe…**

**Quickly, so for my vote: **_**Add my Own Oc Story **_**won! Yay! I will begin this story soon enough. I'm going to do a few more Flashback chapters and then I will begin that story. That story and this story won't cross over but that story and this story will hopefully be posted around the same time. That said it might take me a bit longer to post because of having another story. **** Please check it out when it's posted. **

**Okay so this chapter—upon request—will be from Bear's POV and we'll be seeing some more of Bear's signature likableness. **** You know what I just realized? Newt, Minho, Thomas, Teresa and Alby are actually only 2 years older than Bear, Gale and Helen...which means they're older than Chuck…which means they actually could've been sent into Group A…weird huh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMR and I also do not own any characters that were submitted. I only own Dan, my OC. **

**Let's begin: **

Bear looked around. WICKED staff members crowded the Lobby. Bear adjusted the bucket that he held firmly in his grip and flipped his platinum blonde hair out of his eyes. Only moments ago he had been lying in his bed, his twin sister Gale was having a 'girl's night' _(watching movies and obsessing about boys and makeup and whatever girls talk about ((bleh.)))—_Bear shuddered— _with her babysitter Sonya, Sonya's friend Harriet and all three girls' friend Rachel_.

That was when the entire building shook and Bear tumbled out of his bed, accidentally wrapped his blanket around his head, attempted standing, flailed around, tipped over his lamp, and finally grasped his flashlight. The boy had raced downstairs and been ordered by WICKED staff to 'grab water for the next load of laundry' one annoying guard said 'it's adult business. Just focus on your chores kid.' Pff. Kid. He wouldn't be calling Bear a kid when he kicked him where it counted. Bear smirked at the thought.

He dragged the bucket carelessly over the rubble covered floor. The gaping hole in the windows where the blast had hit was now covered with a huge metal sheet. Rubble littered the floor from the explosion and one body had been found, but it was just some Crank caught in the explosion.

Bear stumbled and tripped, ramming into someone, flipping around and sending dust into the air as he fell down onto his butt. He spat, sticking his tongue out in disgust, "Oh! Nasty!" he flailed his arms, dropping the bucket momentarily. The eleven year old dusted off the red T-Shirt and blue pajama pants he was wearing and silently thanked that he was wearing his hiking boots because a few jagged stones of rock now pierced the fabric. He tore out the jagged rock shards, stood up, and picked up his bucket, walking over to the Laundry Water Tank.

Bear typed the code into the control panel that was placed next to the hatch door the code was: float catch bleed death stiff push. Bear wasn't sure where they had gotten the code but did it matter?

Bear sighed as the door popped open with an air sealed hiss.

"Boring-est job ev—" Bear was cut off by what he saw inside the hatch. _Minho? Newt? Teresa? Thomas? Is that Alby way back there?_

"Bear?" the four (Minho appeared to be sleeping) older kids exclaimed.

"Umm…hi guys…" Bear said awkwardly, shifting his weight from his right foot to his left and back again. He stared at the group gathered in the _laundry tank_, his steely grey eyes surprisingly bright in the dark. "I was just…getting the umm…the water for the laundry…and I…is he okay?" Bear asked, seeing as blood was now drizzling down the frame of the hatch's door.

"Go get help Bear," Alby commanded.

"Oh, right!" Bear nodded quickly, running over to the nearest guard in the room. The guard was in mid-conversation with quite a few others.

"Erm…" Bear tapped the guard on the shoulder. The guard—seeing that he was fully clad in SWAT gear—didn't seem to notice. "Um…Mr?" Bear tried again, gently shaking the man's armor.

"So we should probably clear out…" the guard continued talking to a female scientist with red hair and another male guard in a SWAT helmet.

"Hey…umm…Sir?" Bear urged, shaking the guard harder.

The guard swatted Bear away. Bear furrowed his eyebrows in anger. He tightened his grip on his bucket with both hands and swung the pail at the man, hitting him in the shin. Although it didn't appear to hurt it certainly got the man's attention.

"What are you doin' kid?!" the man demanded, spinning around, his hand on his gun—which was holstered to his belt.

"THERE ARE PEOPLE IN THE WATER TANK," Bear stated angrily.

"What?" the man demanded, glancing at the tank. His eyes widened. "Hey let's go, I need men over here right now!" the guard shouted into the air and his Walkie at the same time.

Bear ran back over to the tank—the SWAT guard at his heels—where Newt was on the floor and Alby was in the tunnel with Teresa and Thomas, the group was trying to maneuver Minho out of the tunnel without injuring him more.

Bear kneeled next to his friend, who was slipping in and out of consciousness. Minho's breathes were rugged and his eyes were swimming in their sockets.

"Hey dude!" Alby gently shook the boy as Minho began slipping away again, "Come on slinthead! Stay with me!"

"Come on shuck face! You can't die on us!" Thomas yelped.

"You're too young to die, Minho!" Teresa urged.

"Ya! You've still got tons of stuff to blow up!" Bear agreed.

Minho—with much effort it appeared—opened his eyes a little and sat up a little, leaning on the wall for support. After a couple of minutes a few paramedics came running over. The first was a tall man with blonde hair, he carried a rolled up stretcher, the second was a skinny woman with red hair in a bun that was juggling a first aid kit, the third was an African American man that kind of looked like an older version of Alby, the man was empty handed and he was probably going to help with the stretcher. The final person was Cleo, a 14 year old girl that volunteered at the Hospital section of WICKED.

Cleo was a shy friend of Newt's. She had long, straight, dark hair and bright green eyes. Cleo was skinnier and when she arrived on the scene—carrying another first aid kit—she rushed over to the other kids who had been trapped in the tunnel (Alby, Newt, Teresa and Thomas) and began checking their eyes with a flashlight and looking them over for injuries.

Minho was quickly taken away to the Hospital Section and Newt, Alby, Teresa and Thomas—although they didn't have any apparent injures—were taken quickly after that. The moment that Ava Paige, chancellor of WICKED, arrived, Bear realized that the incident was serious. A few SWAT armor clad guards walked over with Paige. To Bear's surprise he realized that they were coming straight to him.

The guards that surrounded the older woman parted and she stepped forwards, bending down so they were face to face. Paige reeked of too much perfume but Bear tried his best to ignore it.

"Now, _Bear_," Ava Paige began, her tone was one of a mother speaking to her child.

Bear internally growled. It wasn't because of the perfume, or her tone, or anything like that, it was the _name_. He was fine with his friends calling him Bear because when his friends did it he could pretend it was a nickname instead of a _label. _But when Ava Paige, chancellor of WIKED, called him Bear it felt like it was some sort of label. Like when Bear and his friends used to talk about _Jim the News Guy _at school and they just called him 'that News Guy'. It was just a label with no meaning whatsoever, rather than a name.

Bear's name was Nicholai Blinov, but he hadn't used that name in years. He used to let his friends call him Nick but then the Flares came and threw up on the world, messing everything up. *huff*. He hated those things. Then WICKED had picked him up and changed his sister—Viktoriya—to Gale and him to Bear. Gale and Bear.

"Yes Chancellor Paige?" Bear responded, biting his tongue to stop from spitting 'you shuck faced bastard, why did you change my name?! What do you have against people named Nicholai!?'

Bear was expecting some sort of thank you, maybe a 'thank you so much for your help in finding the trapped students' or—hopefully—a 'thanks so much for finding those students, you can be Chancellor of WICKED now.' Bear internally smiled. But instead he got a, "Bear, dear, we need you to go out to a gathering that the older students are having in the backyard and collect up Liz and Betsy and let them know what happened to Newt. Alright?"

Bear's face literally looked like this: (-_-) : and he kept the face as he said in an annoyed tone, "Yes Ms. Paige."

The boy angrily stomped away.

**Alright, I know that this chapter wasn't very good but trust me the next few will be better, or at least funnier. I hope that I didn't bore y'all to death. But I tried my best with Bear's personality, I hope that I at least made you smile with Bear. **

**Okay, time for the replies (and nothing over 1500 words this time, yay! XD):**

**Runnow11: I have something planned for Emily and she will be in the Flashback chapters, don't worry. **** I swear on it. Just wait for a little bit and she'll be in. **** Don't worry. **

**MazeRunnerLover2002: Ya, I know that's why I put an end to that madness. XD**

**Iristmr: Ya, a lot of people are pairing Newt and Amy. Kewl. I'm glad you like Chris, he's also a fan fav. **

**MazeRunnerLover2002 (second): OMG ya! I noticed that TMR had 1.1k stories! When I first started it was like 800 something and now—in a tiny 2 months—we've gone up to 1.1k! AHH! So exciting! Minlo, that's awesome. XD**

**WaffleLover06: You and me both sister/brother (I'm assuming Sister). My hands are so happy. **** I like original pairings to but I personally support BrendaxMinho. Their personalities just seem to work! **

**May A Chance: I hate cliché stories. Ya I can't see a competition with only one person working out. XD Love the quote. Ya! Tati has a vote! Tons of people are saying JoxMinho! Yes this was nice and short and my hands are cheering. **

**Scarlett the Starlett: Aw! CleoxNewt sounds cute. **** They could be Cewt. See what I did there? XD**

**VBallPanda: Ya…I know…I'll try to pick them up from now on. The next chapter should be exciting. **** And OCs are Original Characters. Don't be sorry, I gets it. It's kinda hard to pick up on all the Fanfic stuff. For future references: OCs are original characters, AU is alternate universe, OoC is out of character, OTP is one true pairing and WIP is work in progress. Hope I helped. **** Let me know if your confused about anything else.**

**Datgirl45 (both reviews): Yes, you helped majorly. **** I'll see what I can do about watching all of those videos. **

**EVERYONE:**

**Alright guys! So time for the pairings and Fav OC that everyone has decided on!**

**So, for Minho pairings our nominees are *drum roll*: Jo, Emily, Kahlo and Mitch! Their ship names would be Minjo/Joho? Eminho/Minily? Minlo/Kaho and Mitcho/Minch! (A few of these didn't turn out quite right. XD). So! The winner is…*drum roll*….MinhoxJo! Yay!**

**Me: "Jo, what do you have to say about winning?"**

**Jo: "What? Minho? But he's so mischievous and annoying and sassy and full of himself and cute—wait, did I say that outloud?! No that's not what I meant, I meant…erm…cu—reepy…ya I meant creepy!"**

**Me: "Uh huh."**

**Next up we have the vote for Newt pairings! The nominees are *drum roll*: Amy, Cleo and Emily! Their ship names would be Amewt, Cewt (I take full responsibility for that ship name) and (I dunno) Emewt? And the winner is…*drum roll*…CleoxNewt! Cewt! Yay!**

**Me: "Cleo, how do you feel about winning?!"**

**Cleo: "Yes! Ya! I was hoping for Newt! I'm not even gonna hide it! He's like my best friend and he's super sweet!"**

**Me: "Well okay then." XD**

**And finally we have Thomas's pairings! And the nominees are *drum roll*: Mitch! XD Their ship name would be Mitchmas! And the winner is…*drum roll*…(shocker) MitchxThomas! Yay!**

**Me: "How do you feel about winning?"**

**Mitch: "Well…I mean…I was the only nominee so…I guess that can either be a good thing or a bad thing…*shrugs* It's kewl."**

**Alright! Now for the Favorite OC! Our nominees are: Kahlo, Jo, Chris and Tati! And the winner is…*drum roll*…oh my gosh! This is crazy! We have a tie! That's right folks Kahlo and Jo are tied!**

**Me: "How's it feel to win girls?"**

**Jo: "Ya! Two awards! Go me! Not to be self centered, but I'm so happy right now! I'd like to thank everyone who voted for me for voting for me and I'd also like to thank Irisderp for coming up with me because that was nice of her/him!"**

**Kahlo: "Agreed **_**chica**_**, **_**gracias **_**for picking me and I will try to continue to be awesome." XD "I would like to thank my **_**amigos **_**for supporting me and all of the TOG fans out there for voting for me!"**

**Okay cool everyone. So, todays question is: Are there any pairings that you would like to see in **_**this **_**story? You can pair two people from this story or someone from **_**The Group Before A **_**and this story. **** Let me know and the winner might even become reality!**

**From now on I'm also going to try to put a funny quote at the end of each chapter. Today's quote is from **_**the Walking Dead**_**'s Glenn and Maggie. ****:**

**Glenn: "You're trying to buy my silence with fruit?"**

**Maggie: "Well…no…there's jerky to…"**

**XD Love that quote.**

**I'll post again soon TOG fans!**

**-AG**


	35. Chapter 30

Chapter 30-

**Hey hey guys! So, I'm back and I've made quite a chapter for you. **** First off I would like to give a shout out to VBallPanda because she has been supporting me like crazy since the first day and I've shouted out to a lot of u guys but I haven't given her the credit she deserves, so go you VBallPanda!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMR or OCs just Dan, my OC.**

**And this one will be adding a new character to the flashbacks she's not new to you all but she's new in the story. **** And I tried to pay attention to description and personality as best I could. **** (for example in this chapter Dan has a minor ego)**

Dan casually walked down the Dorm Hallway, his back pack over his shoulder. The bag was grey and had a black plaid all over. Today Dan wore jeans, a white t-shirt that read 'this is what awesome looks like' in black letters and a black hoodie.

Today _nothing_ exciting had happened. He pretty much just spent the day wandering around the school. He and Betsy had lunch together and that was nice. Betsy and he were actually in a secret relationship at the moment. See, Betsy pretended to hate him and then they secretly got lunch together and kissed…a lot…_anyways_ the reason that it was secret was because Betsy said that if Liz found out she was in a relationship she would probably tell the entire school.

The plan had gone pretty smoothly, the only mess up they had ever had was when Betsy accidentally came home smelling like Dan's cologne and Betsy and Dan had to make up that he had lent his sweatshirt to her 'cause it was cold and that's why she smelled like his cologne.

_Ugh _Dan was straying from topic. Earlier today an explosion was heard and everyone freaked out, but Ava Paige herself came up and explained that everything was fine which seemed to ease everyone's nerves.

Dan turned around at the sound of someone screaming, "byt' ostorozhnym!" and a female voice yelping. Dan turned around in the practically empty hallway and saw a pro hauler at the end of the hall. A small eleven year old boy sat in the driver's seat, his platinum hair tangled.

In front of the golf cart lay an unconscious girl. The girl had brown hair with a purple died tips. She wore a black T-Shirt with some band on it and a pair of jeans with forest green sneakers.

"What the shuck…" Dan muttered, jogging over, "Bear!? What the shuck did you do!?"

The boy was obviously panicked, but at the same time he seemed a bit annoyed, "I shouted 'watch out!' but she was listening to music or somethin' and didn't hear me."

"Probably because you _said it in Russian_!" Dan pointed out, picking up the girl, "Where the shuck are you going anyways?"

"Oh! Right! Newt, Minho, Alby, Thomas and Teresa were caught in the Laundry Water Tank for an hour! Right by the explosion! Minho's hurt!" Bear shouted urgently.

Dan's expression turned from surprise to shock and worry. Minho was like the younger brother he never had. He'd taught the kid everything he knew. He even helped Minho steal a parachute for Jaekyung.

"What?" Dan demanded, "Then I'm coming!"

"Uh…actually…see…I was supposed to get Liz and Betsy…" Bear scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "So you can't really…"

"Try to stop me," Dan stated. He reached up and put the girl—Amy, a girl that Betsy had introduced him to—in the back of the pro hauler and walked around to the other side, shoving Bear over and taking the wheel.

"Hey," Bear muttered pathetically.

Dan slammed the gas pedal.

"I checked the backyard! Paige said there was supposed to be a gathering there, but it was empty!" Bear shouted over the noise of pro hauler driving.

Dan swerved a turn, almost chucking Bear out of the vehicle, "They moved it to the gym so that we could lock the doors and the staff couldn't get in!" Dan informed.

"Oh," Bear mumbled.

Dan drove the pro hauler straight through the Gym Doors and the pro hauler took a jump. Dan could practically see it happening in slow motion, the doors flying open, the blue pro hauler flying through the air, light shining in behind them.

It landed harshly and Dan held down the horn as he flew through the crowds of people. The horn seemingly woke up Amy.

"WHAT THE SHUCKING KLUNK!?" the girl screamed, clinging for dear life.

Bear spun around so he was facing Amy, "Sorry! I hit you with the pro hauler and Dan put you in the back!" Bear plastered a grin on his face, "How are you feeling?"

"Like klunk!" Amy snapped, "I want off!"

"No can do," Dan shot down, "It's an emergency!"

Bear began explaining in great detail to Amy what happened.

Dan came to a screeching halt, practically ramming into Chris, who was pale faced and wide eyed as the pro hauler halted an inch from his waist.

"Umm…" Chris muttered, still shocked. The boy's brown hair was glittering with sweat and his blue eyes were wide.

"Get in," Amy said sternly, obviously understanding the situation.

"Alright…" Chris said uncertainly. Amy moved over and Chris joined her in the back as Bear began explaining again.

Dan sped off in the pro-hauler veering through the crowd of people, honking at teenagers and occasionally shouting at his passengers to hold on.

"There!" Bear shouted, pointing at Betsy and Liz who were talking by the punch bowl. Dan sharply turned, nearly throwing Amy and Chris out of the back and practically rammed the two—now freaking out—girls.

"Oi! Watch where you're driving that thing!" Liz scolded, waving her hands around. She wore a practical party outfit, a fancier dress with jeans.

"Ya! You break a single bone in my _pinky finger _and I'll kill you, bring you back, and kill you again!" Betsy threatened.

Dan rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say babe."

Liz furrowed her brows, "Wait what did you—"

"Get in!" Chris commanded, helping his best friend out.

"Babe?! Did you just call her babe!?" Liz demanded as her sister dragged her to the back. Liz got in the back with Chris and Amy, shouting a variety of things including 'I'm gonna skin you alive' and 'you two are dating?!' and 'BABE!?'

Betsy shoved herself in between Bear and Dan and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek, "You're really bad at the whole 'secret relationship' thing." Betsy muttered sarcastically.

"THE WHAT!?" Liz demanded as Dan slammed the gas and sped out of the Gym. They quickly reached the hospital sector and Dan drove the Pro Hauler straight into the waiting room, earning strange looks from multiple people.

Chris, Bear and Amy went to go check on Teresa, Thomas and Alby, while Liz, Betsy and Dan went into Minho and Newt's. Dan prepared for the worst as he and the group entered the younger kids' hospital rooms.

'The worst' arrived painfully.

The hospital room had white tile floors and white walls. Two hospital beds and a couch were in each room. Newt was sitting up in the first hospital bed, he wore a hospital gown, the only injury that Dan noticed was that the boy seemed to favor his side.

Minho was a whole other story. His shirt had been removed and he had been put in a pair of white boxers. A series of bandages wrapped around his lower leg and more white bandages wrapped over his forehead. He was pale and sweating, his hair sticking to his forehead. Multiple nurses and a doctor were running prognosis on him, while Newt watched with fearful eyes.

A series of wires were taking Minho's pulse, connecting him to an IV, and monitoring his cerebral activity. Dan and Newt's eyes widened as the heart monitor began to beep less and less often.

A nurse frantically walked up to Dan, "He's going to need a blood transfusion. He's lost to much blood and his pulse is barely there." She appeared to be trying to stay calm but was ultimately failing.

"What type?" Dan demanded.

"O-" the nurse replied, "And quickly!"

Dan quickly spun around and ran into Alby, Thomas and Teresa's room where Chris, Amy and Bear turned to him, their eyes filled with concern.

"Does anyone have O- blood!? Minho's pulse is dropping!" Dan demanded frantically.

Amy raised her eyebrows, "I do!" she yelped, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Dan wasted no time in rushing back to the hospital room with Amy. Amy winced as the nurses slid a needle into her arm and dark red blood flowed through a plastic tube into Minho's arm. Slowly but surely the boy's pulse evened out.

**Okay guys, I'm seriously worried, I couldn't think of a cliff hanger to end this chapter with! Crazy, right!? I kinda lost this chapter half way through so please don't put in reply that the ending wasn't great 'cause I know, but I tried, so I hope it wasn't too bad. I'm a little under the weather right now and I'm trying to finish the first chapter of my new OC story. **

**Alright, I'm gonna get right to the replies:**

**VBallPanda: We'll get to Bear eventually. **** Thanks for the compliment on expanding every character, it made me fell awesome. **** Bear was named after Robert Frost (RoBEARt Frost) but May A Chance wanted his name before WICKED to be Nicholai. ****. You go Glenn Coco! ;)**

**Iristmr: Minho's your fav? Cool! Ya, I think it's really awesome to know that I'm doing pretty good with Jo! ChrisxMitch **_**will **_**happen! I just need to get back into the Scorch when T.R.W.I.S. posts. There might even be ChrisxMitch in the flashbacks, who knows maybe they were a couple before the Glade? Something you're interested in?**

**Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you liked Bear! **

**May A Chance: Most don't. I actually don't have a very good idea. XD**

**Wafflelover06: Are you my 200****th****? Wow! That's awesome! When I started I was pretty much thinking "well…some people got like 20 reviews…that's a lot…" and now I'm like "wow! I got 200 reviews! That's amazing!" I'm gonna try for everyone in at least one chapter. I brought Amy in! And now that they know her she'll be in some more!**

**MazeRunnerLover2002 (both): XDXD 200****th**** reviewer! Whichever one of you it is you guys get the reward of awesomeness! Oh wait…you already have that…**

**EVERYONE: Okay guys, so the only pairing that was suggested was ChrisxMitch so I mean, I guess that wins! XD ChrisxMitch will hopefully get hinted and then happen. So today's question is: Let's say, just for a moment, that Newt hadn't jumped off the wall—Minho had! How do you think the story would've played out?**

**And today's quote is from Adventure Time, 'cause I really like that show (don't hate if you don't like it):**

**Jake: "What's all that stuff?"**

**Finn: "Bleach, lighter fluid, ammonia, gasoline. I don't know, lady stuff."**

**XDXD I just find that funny. I think I'm gonna start quoting songs but I'm not sure. XD**

**Next chapter hopefully soon.**

**Let me know what you think **

**Farewell TOG Fans!**

**-AG**


	36. Chapter 31

Chapter 31-

**Hey guys! So, I'm back with the Other Glade! Sorry it took me so long to post, I started a brand new fiction called **_**Taken From Paradise**_**, check it out, I've gotten a lot of positive feedback from it, so thank you everyone for that! **

**This chapter is going to fulfill another request. That request is: more Emily! Emily just hasn't gotten the love that she deserves. As I have noticed, very few girls have gotten love so in this chapter I have something great planned! **

**This chapter is a **_**really **_**long chapter and it is also a two parter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMR, I only own Dan, my OC. **

_**Sleepover Part 1.**_

_2 Days After Minho Was Put in the Hospital_

"Ya," Emily spoke into her cellphone as she walked down the Dormitory Hallway towards her dorm room, "According to Dan he's expected to make a full recovery." She paused, listening to what the person on the end of the line had to say, "Alright. See you then. Bye Mitch."

It was a long day. Emily had spent that long day in the hospital keeping Dan and Liz company. She hadn't left until at least 8.

Emily pulled out a key from her pocket and unlocked the door to her dorm, "Hey Jo, I'm back I…" her voice trailed as she caught sight of Jo reorganizing the dormitory. She had shoved the sofa backwards slightly and angled the TV. All of the blankets and pillows that Emily and Jo owned were stacked up on the lounge chair.

"What are you doing?" Emily questioned, setting down her red backpack on the kitchen counter.

"Organizing," Jo replied casually. The thing about Jo was that sometimes she would act like everyone knew exactly what she was thinking, even when they didn't. She would glance at you as if saying 'you know what to do' and then shout 'GO!' and you would have no idea what to do.

"For…?" Emily prodded.

"Tonight," Jo replied in the same casual you-know-what-I'm-talking-about voice.

"Which is…?" Emily continued to prod.

"The sleepover!" Jo responded, seeming a little annoyed that Emily couldn't just read her mind and just know what she meant. Emily was starting to believe that Jo thought everyone was psychic.

"You're having a sleepover? With who?" Emily demanded.

"Correction: _we're _having a sleepover with Kahlo, Tatiana, Amy, Tori, Jaekyung, Addy and Betsy," Jo explained, "Liz couldn't make it 'cause she's staying with Newt at the home, and Mitch is staying with her."

Emily stared at her for a moment. "Okay…" she agreed slowly, "Umm…do you need help with anything?"

"Nah, I got it covered," Jo replied.

* * *

><p>~<em>1 Hour Later~<em>

Jo sat on the couch with a bowl of potato chips on her lap. Jaekyung laid on the other side of the couch, snatching chips from the bowl every now and then. Betsy was laying on the floor, looking bored as they waited for the last guest to arrive. Tatiana and Kahlo sat together, each with a can of soda. Addy and Tori were splitting a bag of gummy bears. Emily was literally glaring at the clock in boredom.

After about five minutes of waiting their came a knock at the door. Emily walked over and opened it. Amy stood, looking guilty, with a giant bag of popcorn in her arms.

"Hehe…sorry?" she plastered a grin on her face and handed the bag to Emily. Emily smirked and took it, inviting Amy in.

"Alright, now that everyone's here!" Jo yelped in excitement, "We can begin!"

"Begin what?" Betsy questioned.

"Truth or Dare! Chicken style!" Jo shouted triumphantly, jumping to her feet and throwing her fist in the air.

"What is the style of the chicken?" Tatiana questioned. The Russian looked overly confused.

Jaekyung stood up, smirking mischievously, "Chicken style is where, for example, let's say that you choose dare—"

"But can I choose truth?" Tatiana interrupted.

Jaekyung glanced at Tatiana, slightly annoyed, "Ya, ya, ya, you can choose whatever you want."

Tatiana smiled in approval.

Jaekyung continued, "So, let's say that you choose dare—"

"I would like truth actually," Tatiana broke in again.

Jaekyung furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance, "Ya, that's fine, but let's just say that you pick dare—"

"But I want truth," Tatiana gave a saddened look.

"Okay, but for right now, let's just say that you want a dare," Jaekyung argued.

"So, I cannot have truth?" Tatiana seemed to be getting more and more confused by the second.

"No!" Jaekyung face palmed, "You can have truth, but let's just say, _for right now_, that you chose dare!"

Tatiana frowned, "Can't I just—"

Jaekyung threw her hands into the air, standing up on the couch, "YOU CAN HAVE TRUTH! FINE! _Chicken style_ is where if you choose truth and you don't want to answer the truth you have to do two dares and vice versa!" Jaekyung explained loudly.

"Oh. Alright," Tatiana agreed happily.

Jaekyung huffed, flopping back down into her seat, arms crossed.

"Okay…so…umm…let's begin," Jo gave a sideways look, "Who wants to go first? Oh! And I'm not playing 'cause someone needs to be the responsible one!"

Everyone gave looks of disapproval.

"I'll go first," Tori offered. She got up and went to the kitchen, coming back with an empty root beer bottle. She sat down and the girls formed a circle. Tori spun the bottle. It landed on Betsy. "Betsy, truth or dare?" Tori asked.

"Erm…" Betsy thought for a moment, tapping her chin, "Dare?"

Everyone 'oohed'.

Tori thought for a moment. Something entertaining, but not inappropriate. Something enjoyable. Something funny… "I dare you to let me duct tape your mouth shut, and keep the duct tape there until tomorrow."

Betsy's eyes widened, "But—"

"Hey! You chicken?" Jaekyung teased, raising her eyebrows.

Betsy scoffed, "Fine."

Tori grinned and Emily laughed and threw Tori a roll of duct tape. Tori took out a large piece and covered Betsy's mouth. She then proceeded in taking out a sharpie and drew a smiley face on the duct tape.

Betsy frowned, furrowing her eyebrows, sending the girls into laughter of the combined frowned eyebrows and duct tape smile.

"Alright Betsy's turn," Jo added.

Betsy rolled her eyes and spun the bottle. It landed on Emily. Oh shuck. It was basically obvious that Betsy was grinning under the duct tape. She pulled out a notebook and snatched the sharpie from Tori. A few moments later she held up a page with clearly blocked letters that read 'truth or dare?'.

"Uhh…" Emily thought for a moment. _If she chose dare she might get Betsy's wrath, better play it safe_, "Truth."

Betsy quickly scribbled down something, and held it up. It read: If you were a guy, which girl in the room would you date? _Not safe, not safe, not safe! _

"What!?" Emily demanded, "I c-can't!" Emily felt her cheeks flush red as all of the girls stared at her and grinned, waiting for the answer.

"If you don't then you have to do 2 dares," Jo warned.

Emily bit her lip, "Addy," she blurted.

The Indian girl's eyes lit up, "Aww! Thanks!"

All of the girls started singing 'Emily and Addy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' Emily rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever," Emily glared, "Your turn Addy."

Addy smiled and spun the bottle. It landed on Kahlo, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Kahlo said confidently.

"I dare you to do whatever I say for the rest of the game!" Addy yelped triumphantly.

"Alright, _chica_, you're on," Kahlo challenged.

"Hey!" Addy teased, "That's _your highness _to you!"

Kahlo grinned playfully, "Fine! _Your highness_."

"Next," Jo interrupted, handing the bottle to Kahlo.

Kahlo spun it and it landed on Tatiana.

"Truth or Dare Tatiana?" Kahlo asked.

Tatiana considered, "Truth."

"Anyone you have a crush on, _senorita_?" Kahlo asked, and Emily swore she saw hope flash behind the Spanish girl's eyes.

Tatiana paused, her face red, "Well…" another flash of hope from Kahlo, "Charlie," she muttered embarrassed. Emily saw clearly as Kahlo's hope shattered.

"Right," Kahlo said half-heartedly, "Your turn."

Tatiana seemed to think she did something wrong, but spun the bottle non the less, "Amy, truth or dare?"

Amy perked up at the sound of her name, "Dare." She said almost automatically.

"Dare you to…" Tatiana thought briefly and her face brightened at an idea, "For zee rest of zee night you must begin every sentence with 'I, Amelia, will now speak, and you must listen'," Everyone laughed—except Amy—and Tatiana smiled at her good work.

Amy nodded, "Alright—"

Tatiana cut her off, "Eh!"

Amy sighed, "I, Amelia, will now speak, and you must listen…alright, fine I'll do the dare."

Everyone laughed.

Amy glanced at Jaekyung, "I, Amelia, will now speak, and you must listen…well, I guess that leaves you Jaekyung. Truth or Dare?"

Jaekyung grinned, "You already know the answer to that question."

Amy rolled her eyes, "I, Amelia, will now speak, and you must listen…okay…I dare you…" she grinned mischievously, "To go with the rest of us into the lounge area and flirt with the first boy we find without telling him it's a dare."

Jaekyung immediately got up and the girls had to stumble after her to catch up. By the time they finally caught up she was in the lounge. No boys were in the lounge at the moment, so the girls devised a plan to act natural until a boy arrived.

Tatiana, Kahlo and Betsy separated throughout the room and each picked up a magazine, holding it up—as if reading it—but peering over the edge, Betsy concealed her duct tape smile behind the papers of the magazine.

Tori and Emily sat down on one of the couches, and Addy sat in one of the lounge chairs. Tori and Emily pulled out their phones and pretended to be texting or playing a game or whatever, swiping their fingers across the screens every now and then. Addy reached over to the coffee table and picked up a notebook and pencil, beginning to sketch silently.

Jo and Amy both laid down on the two remaining couches and pretended to be asleep, Jo laying on her back and Amy on her stomach. Jaekyung left the room and hid outside, prepared to enter the room casually when a boy came.

It took a while of silence, but finally a boy walked in. Chris.

Chris walked in with a sketch pad in his hand and sat down at the main table, barely throwing a glance at the—extremely well disguised—girls. Jaekyung walked in a moment later, now holding a book, and sat down on the opposite end of the table's bench.

There was a long drawn out pause of Chris sketching and Jaekyung 'reading'.

"Hey Chris," Jaekyung said, doing a flirty voice.

Chris continued sketching, "Hi."

Jaekyung slid towards him on the bench. Chris threw her an uneasy glance and scooted to the opposite end. Jaekyung shoved up against him.

"I didn't know you liked drawing," she said dramatically, batting her eyelashes.

Chris raised his eyebrows in confusion, "You have something in your eye?"

All the girls had to keep from laughing.

"No," Jaekyung grinned, "Your handsomeness is blinding me."

Addy giggled but quickly stopped.

"Alright, what's going on?" Chris demanded.

"Nothing, beautiful," Jaekyung wiggled her eyes.

"Alright then…" Chris got up with his sketch book and left.

All of the girls burst out laughing.

**Hope you guys liked Sleepover Part 1, Sleepover Part 2 will be posted soon enough! I am so happy this story has gotten this far! Super excited!**

**Time for the replies!**

**May A Chance: No! Please don't die!**

**VBallPanda: I thought you'd like the secret relationship thing. ;) Really, you thought Newt was bitter? Interesting…**

**Iristmr: Ya! ChrisxMitch will happen, I promise!**

**WaffleLover06: I'm really happy you like Amy! I hope you liked her in this chapter to!**

**Quote of the day (Walking Dead):**

**Andrea (after shooting Daryl by accident): So…sorry about shooting you…**

**Daryl (after being shot): It's fine…but shoot me again…you best pray I'm dead…**

**XDXD Love that.**

**Sorry! I have to go to bed!**

**Post soon!**

**-AG**


	37. Author's Note 5

**Hey guys! So, I've decided on taking a small break on this story to update my other stories. It's not on Hiatus, it just might be two weeks—at most—before I update. I just wanted to let you know so that you didn't think 'O_O is it on Hiatus!?' It's not. Im just going to use this time to update my other **_**2 **_**stories! Yes you heard correctly! 2! I'm posting another one today that I am really excited about! Please read it and review it. The Other Glade will be back soon enough. **

**-AG**


End file.
